Music and Dance Can Tell The Love
by Rani Aerin-chan
Summary: Chapter 4 Update! gomen ya kalo chapter ini jelek ato ngecewain...  warning! many song here!
1. Chapter 1

**Music and Dance, Can Tell The love**

**Disclamer : Masahi kishi moto**

**Rated : T**

**Genera : Friendship, Romace, sedikit Action and Humor**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Warning! Typo di mana-mana, gak sesuai EYD, OOC, lagu gak sesuai ama tulisanya, kebanyakan lagu, gak sesuai judul, pemborosan spasi dan lain-lain.**

**Bagi yang gak minat baca silahkan tekan tombol 'back'**

**Tapi, kalo masih mau baca, silahkan! **

**Happy read minna-san!**

**RnR ok!**

**.**

**.**

**Sedikit salam dari Author yang super GaJe ini**

Halo semua! Apa kabar? Ketemu lagi dengan Author yang super GaJe alias Rani-chan!

Ini cerita ke- empatnya Rani-chan, meski masih banyak yang salah sih ^_^" dan masih banyak cerita yang belum di lanjutin. *pundung di pojokan*

Karena itu Rani membutuhkan saran dari senpai-senpai semua! Jadi tolong ya! Kritik dan saran Rani-chan terima!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music and Dance, Can Tell The Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha International High School**

Konoha International High School adalah SMA terbesar dan terbaik di Jepang. Lulusan dari sekolah ini, rata-rata seluruhnya berhasil menjadi orang yang sukses di segala bidang. Tidak hanya pelajaran biasa, sekolah ini memiliki pelajaran wajib, yaitu dance dan music yang dilakukan setelah semua pelajaran usai, tapi hanya untuk hari- hari tertentu, selanjutnya para siswa bebas memilih kegiatan klub yang mereka sukai. Sekolah ini memiliki 3 geng yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini karena bakat mereka dalam musik, dance dan bidang lain. Yaitu Akatsuki, Boys Frame dan Cool Girl.

**Akatsuki**

Akatsuki cs beranggotakan anak kelas XII yang diketuai oleh Pain, cowok berambut oranye yang juga maniak perching (?). Jago maen gitar and suaranya bisa dibilang bagus, kakak kandung-nya Naruto dan pacar-nya Konan.

Konan, satu-satunya anggota cewek di Akatsuki. Tentunya, cewek yang berambut biru ini suaranya gak bisa dianggap remeh, pokoknya yang ngedenger suaranya bisa langsung terhanyut ke dalem lagu deh. O, ya inget, dia ini pacarnya Pain.

Itachi, cowok ini bisa dibilang sikapnya dingin. #sedingin es?, brr# (plak!) Tapi, sebenarnya dia ini baik kok. Jago maen gitar juga kayak si Pain, terutama bass Paling deket sama si Dino, dan kakak kandung-nya Sasuke.

Sasori, cowok yang mukanya bisa dibilang babyface, jago maen gitar. (Sasori: Hah? Deskiripsi gue cuman segitu? Dikit baget! Deskripsinya Itachong aja lebih panjang dari punya gue! )

Hidan, cowok berambut putih ini jago nge-dram tapi sering dikira kena penuaan dini karena rambut putihya itu. Sering gak latihan gara-gara ngurusin kucingnya di rumah, karena kucingnya Hidan sering ngancurin kamarnya Hidan, entah dari nyakar- nyakar kasurnya hidan, dan hal yang lebih ekstrim lainya. (Hidan: "Apa kata lu thor? Yang kena penuaan dini tuh si itachong tau! tuh, buktinya dia punya keriput ampe tiga lembar kan! Lagian juga, kucing gue itu baik tau kelakuanya!. " Author: "Yah terserah loe aja deh Dan! " Itachi: " Aits! Napa loe bawa- bawa nama gue segala hah! Mana ngejek lagi! Abis nie cerita yang gak jelas selesai, gue bantai and mutilasi loe! " Hidan: " Coba aja kalo bisa, week! Mau dikata loe ngebantai atau nge-mutilasi gue, gue gak bakalan mati! " Author: " Loe berdua kalo gak bisa diem, gue suruh loe pada ngelakuin hal 'itu' lagi! " Itachi+ Hidan: "*Merinding*" Author:" Ok, back to story." Sasori: "Deskripsinya si Hidan aja bisa sepanjang ini... *pundung*" )

Dino, cowok satu ini bisa dibilang sok keren, playboy, dan lain- lain. Meski kayak gitu, cowok ini pandai memainkan gitar listrik dan akustik dan humoranya bisa membuat orang tertawa terbahak- bahak.

Dan yang terakhir Deidara, cowok ini berambut pirang panjang sampe pernah dikira cewek (?). Meskipun begitu, Deidara ini kalo sudah bermain keyboard ataupun piano, dia bisa menghipnotis siapa saja kedalam lagunya loh! Apalagi kalo dia bermain musik bersama Konan. (Untuk Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, dan Zetsu gak author masukin ke dalam geng ini, soalnya mereka punya peran sendiri ^_^. )

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Boys Frame**

Boys Frame cs diketuai oleh Naruto, cowok ini periang hyper active, satu- satunya yang berambut cerah diantara kedua temanya, satu-satunya trouble maker di Boys Frame, termasuk ke dalam kategori pangeran sekolah, suaranya bagus, jago break dance, olahraga, pandai bermain gitar. Dan tidak ketinggalan, adik kandungnya Pain, dan Ketua klub dance dan music putra.

Sasuke, nie cowok bener- bener sikap dinginya nurun dari si Itachi, termasuk sebagai kategori pangeran sekolah seperti Naruto, memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam (Plak!) dan berwarna hitam ke biru tua- tuaan, jago gitar, olahraga, and break dance, menyukai tomat dan adik kandungnya Itachi. Satu lagi, meski kayak gitu Sasuke ini sering tebar pesona loh! Dan wakil ketua klub dance dan music putra.

Sai, nie cowok hampir mirip kayak Sasuke dan pernah dikatakan anak kembar. Sai ini, matanya, sikap dinginya dan sikap sok cool nya memang hampir mirip Sasuke, tapi dibanding Sasuke, Sai agak sedikit lebih hangat dan tentunya dia sering tersenyum palsu. Menurutnya, senyum itu dapat mencairkan suasana, dan tentunya dia ini juga jago breakdance, nge-dram dan melukis. Termasuk dalam kategori pangeran sekolah, berambut hitam, dan sekertaris klub dance dan music putra.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Cool Girl**

Cool Girl cs diketuai oleh Hinata, Cewe berambut indigo ini merupakan satu- satunya anggota yang berambut gelap diantara kedua temannya. Hinata ini pandai berolahraga terutama di bidang beladiri, dan basket, memanah, dan lari. Hinata juga pandai bermain gitar, biola, seruling, dan menyanyi. Hinata juga jago dance, juga termasuk dalam kategori tuan putri sekolah meski sikapnya yang berisik itu. Hinata juga ketua dari klub dance dan music putri.

Sakura, cewek berambut pink ini juga pandai olahraga seperti Hinata meski berbeda. Sakura pandai dalam olahraga renang, lompat jauh, dan lempar lembing. Sakura juga pandai bermain gitar dan harpa, Sakura juga pandai dance dan termasuk dalam kategori tuan putri sekolah. Wakil dari ketua klub music dan dance.

Ino, di antara kedua temanya ini, hanya Ino saja yang merupakan shopholic dan suka berdandan. Cewek yang berambut kuning pucat dan diikat kuncir kuda ini juga termasuk dalam kategori tuan putri sekolah. Meski begitu, Ino juga memiliki bakat olahraga loh! Ino pandai berolahraga Voli, tolak peluru dan lompat tinggi. Jika Ino sudah berurusan soal olahraga terutama Voli, Ino yang biasanya peduli sama kulitnya yang nanti bisa kotor sudah tidak ia pedulikan. O, ya Ino ini pandai bermain dram, symponi, dan piano, juga pandai dance. Sekertaris klub dance dan music putri.

Yap, tentunya ke-3 geng tadi memiliki penggemar yang lumayan banyak loh! Bukan hanya di sekolah mereka saja, tapi mereka juga memiliki banyak Fans boy and Fans girl di sekolah lain.

Apalagi kalo menyangkut soal Frame Boys dan Cool Girl. Penggemar mereka bahkan melebihi Akatsuki cs, dari adik kelas sampai kakak kelas di babat habis dah. Dan jangan lupakan klub penggemar merka itu yang selalu mengerubungi mereka entah itu di sekolah maupun saat tidak sekolah. Dan yang perlu diingat, Naruto dan Hinata itu kalah pintar soal pelajaran dibanding kedua temanya. Dan jika dilihat, Frame Boys dan Cool Girls itu benar- benar tidak akur.

Ok! Segini aja dulu deskripsinya kita mulai masuk ke dalam cerita.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang cerah di Konoha Music High School.

Tapi... Kenapa kelas XI- B kosong? Itu karena ini adalah hari Rabu, setiap hari Rabu kelas XI- B pelajaran pertama mereka adalah olahraga, dan kelihatanya mereka sedang di lapangan basket sekarang.

Di Lapangan Basket

.

.

"Kya... ! Naruto- kun! Ayo berjuang! Sasuke- kun! Aku mendukungmu! Sai- kun! Kalahkan mereka!" Teriak para siswa perempuan.

"Hinata-chan! Ayo semangat! Jangan kalah! Sakura-chan! Berjuanglah! Ino-chan! Semangat!" Teriak para siswa laki- laki.

Yah, disinilah kita, di lapangan Basket (Readers: Ya iyalah! Tadikan loe udah bilang! Masa di sarang burung!) mendengar teriakan murid putra dan putri menyemangati idola mereka. Untungya lapangan basket ini berada di luar sekolah... dan ini lapangan terbuka, jadinya murid yang sedang belajar dengan seriusnya tidak terganggu oleh triakan- triakan yang aneh ini. Dan sekarang ini sedang diadakan pertandingan basket antara Frame Boys dan Cool Girls yang membuat fans mereka yang ada di sekolah ini berteriak- teriak menyemangati idola mereka.

Tapi yang aneh dari pertandingan ini, bukanya satu tim harus terdiri dari empat atau lima orang? Kenapa mereka hanya tiga? Mana gurunya? Aku gak punya pulsa! Mama! (plak!) Ehe... he... maaf. Mereka bisa bertanding dengan hanya tiga orang dalam satu kelompok ini karena guru yang harusnya mengajar mereka sekarang tidak masuk, dan pelajaran olahraga mereka tiga jam, karena itu mereka bebas bermain. Dan... disini tidak ada wasit yang harusnya melakukan jump ball, benar- benar keterlaluan.

" All, silent." Kata Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah fans mereka tenang, Sakura datang sambil membawa bola basket dan berjalan bak model (Hinata: "*nyodorin bak air*" Author: "Bukan yang ini baka! *nendang bak air* yang ku maksud itu 'bak' yang dimaksud 'seperti'! " Hinata: " Oh, kirain bak yang ini... yaudah deh lanjut ceritanya" ) gara- gara cara jalan Sakura yang kayak model gitu dan didukung dengan celana olahraga putri yang pendek, sukses ngebikin para siswa mimisan, kecuali tiga anak Frame Boys, sementara para siswi kelihatanya iri atas itu.

Saat Sakura mau memlemparkan bola itu pada Hinata, Hinata seperti bergumam pada Sakura 'tunggu sebentar' dan membuat Sakura menahan lemparanya itu. Ternyata yang mau Hinata lakukan adalah... dia mau mengikat rambutnya -_-". Setelah Hinata mengikat rambutnya dan mengesampingkan poninya ke sebelah kanan, Sakura melemparkan bola itu kepada Hinata. Sebentar... mari kita lihat para fans terlebih dahulu ^_^.

Yang kita lihat keadaan sekarang ini... para siswa sedang tepar sambil mimisan dan bergumam 'Hinata- chan cantik... ' sementara para siswi pundung di pojokan karena merasa iri.

Hup, setelah Hinata menagkap bola yang dilempar Sakura tadi, Hinata memantul- mantulkanya ke lantai.

"Formasi, Triangel" Kata Ino. Sesuai yang Ino katakan tadi, mereka ber- tiga membentuk formasi segitiga. Hinata di depan, Sakura di belakang sebelah kanan dan Ino di belakang sebelah kiri. Dan setelah membentuk formasi mereka ber-tiga menyeringai.

" Kamu udah siap *jding* kepala Duren? *jding* " Tanya Hinata dengan nada mengejek sambil memantul- mantulkan bola yang dipegangnya.

" Sombong juga kau Sadako! Gue udah siap sebelum loe tanya tau! " Jawab Naruto.

" Ok! *jding* Sakura, Ino. Kalian siap ya. *jding* " Kata Hinata lagi. Dan dijawab anggukan dari kedua cewek itu.

" 40 menit itu waktunya Duren, kalau gitu... *jding* KITA MULAI! *jding**jding*" Setelah Hinata mengatakan itu, triakan para fanspun kembali terdengar.

Hinata dan Sakura men- dribble bola bergantian sambil berlari dan dihadang oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sakura! ambil!" Triak Hinata sambil mengoper bola. Para fans berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya.

Sasuke menghadang Sakura dan mencoba mengambil bola yang ada di tangan Sakura. Tapi dengan sigap Sakura mengelak.

"Ino! Ini!" Triak Sakura sambil melempar bola ke Ino yang berada di belakang. Setelah Ino menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Sakura, Ino mendribble bola sambil berlari. Disaat yang sama, Sai datang dan hendak merebut bola itu, tapi Ino sudah melemparkanya ke arah Hinata.

"Rupanya... " Gumam Hinata. Lalu Hinata membuat gerakan berotasi setengah sambil melewati tubuh Naruto, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Lalu Hinata loncat dan mengambil bola yang masih melayang lalu loncat ke ring dan... BANG... ! bola masuk ke ring dan nilai 0- 2 diperoleh oleh Cool Girl, lalu para siswa laki- laki bersorak-sorai dengan rianya.

"Hinata- chan memang hebat! Ino- chan cerdik! Sakura- chan keren! " Yah, itulah kata- kata yang diucapkan para fans kali ini malahan... ada yang berkata...

"Hinata- chan! Jadilah kekasihku! Dan menikahlah denganku!" Triak salah satu siswa dan mendapat sorakan 'huu' dari siswa lain.

Sementara siswi perempuan terus saja berteriak. "Sai- kun! Teteplah semangat! Sasuke- kun! Bersemangatlah! Naruto- kun! Jangan kalah! Tetep semangat!" itulah triakan dari fans girl Frame Girl yang tidak mau idolanya patah semangka (?) eh, semangat.

Sementara itu Hinata berlari kearah kedua temanya sambil membawa bola. Setelah sapai mereka bertiga pun ber toss dengan rianya. " Yeah! we are awesome girls! " Sorak mereka bertiga.

" Ternyata ngalahin Trio Grily Boy itu gampang banget ya! Cuman butuh waktu 10 menit! " Komentar Sakura.

" Bener banget... itu katanya juara nasional. Tapi giliran ngelawan cewek aja kalah. " Tambah Ino.

" Yo'a. " Jawab Hinata singkat.

" Tapi inikan baru 10 menit kita bermain, dan masih tersisa 30 menit lagi, masa mereka mau nyerah gitu aja sih. " Kata Ino

" Iya sih, belum keringatan nih! Masih pagi pula. " Lanjut Hinata.

" Napa loe gak tanyain ke Duren itu, dia masih mau main apa enggak. " Saran Sakura.

" Yaudah, bakal kutanyain dengan sedikit mengejek. " Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit menyeringai.

" Kalo gitu petan sana, syuh. " kata Sakura dengan gaya seperti mengusir ayam. (?) Sementara yang diusir hanya ber 'huuh' ria, dan Hinata pun berlari ke arah Naruto.

Hinata mendekati Naruto sambil berkata "Gimana Duren? Masih mau lagi? Masih 30 menit lagi loh " Kata Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih, perang belum selesai Sadako! Jangan senang dulu! Pokoknya, setelah ini, babak terakhir! Terserah dah mau berapa waktu yang masih kesisa, yang kalah harus ngaku kalah." Jawab Naruto dengan ketus.

"Oh ya... hwuuu... aku takut sekali... kalo gitu mari kita buktikan Duren! " Kata Hinata dengan suara dibuat- buat, sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Naruto, dan pergi ke tempatnya.

"Wuhu... ! semuanya! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai lagi! " teriak salah satu siswi.

"Babak ini kalian berdua gunakan teknik 'itu' mengerti? " Kata Hinata. Kedua temanya pun mengangguk setuju dan membentuk Tri angel, tapi kali ini Hinata di bagian tengah belakang, Sakura di depan sebelah Kiri, Ino di depan sebelah kanan.

" All, silent" Kata Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah semuanya diam, Hinata kembali memantul- mantulkan bolaya ke lantai.

" *Jding* 3... *jding*... *2... *jding* MULAI!" Triak Hinata. Lalu Hinata mengoper bola pada Sakura dengan cepat.

Lalu Sakura mengoper bola ke Ino dan Mereka berdua mendribble bola sambil berlari. Seakan tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menghalangi Hinata yang masih di belakang, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai menghalangi Sakura dan Ino. Di tempat Naruto saat ini, Hinata sama sekali tak bergerak dan malahan tersenyum. Di tempat para fans Frame Boys dan Cool Girls, semua fans sedang di relung kecemburuan yang besar, kira- kira seperti ini bunyinya oleh salah satu anggota fans boy Cool Girl "Sial! Kenapa sih si bocah Duren itu ngeliat senyum Hinata- chan! Bilang aja mau curi- curi pandang! Hinata- chan aja belum pernah senyum kayak gitu denganku! Cih! ". Sekian untuk pendapat yang ini.

Dan ini menurut Fans girl Frame Boys " Ya ampun! Cewek sadako itu bener- bener keterlaluan ya! Bilang aja mau cari perhatian sama Naruto- kun! Dasar Sadako! Meski loe cari perhatian sampe kayak gitu, Naruto- kun juga gak bakalan mau sama loe tau! ". Dan sekian untu pendapat ini.

"Jangan kira senyum palsumu itu bisa membuatku luluh Sadako! " Desis Naruto.

Sambil tersenyum, Hinata berfikir untuk sedikit mengerjai Naruto. Hinata sedikit mendekatkan badanya ke Naruto dan membuat gerakan berputar sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata akan melewatinya seperti tadi pun, agak mememundurkan badanya dan merentangkan kedua tanganya untuk menghalangi Hinata. Tapi yang ia dengar saat ini adalah suara BANG! Dan membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

Flash back on

Saat Sakura dan Ino dihadang oleh Sasuke dan Sai, Sakura dan Ino berlari mengintari mereka berdua namun tetap dihadang. "Cara langsung!" Kata Sakura. Ino yang mengerti langsung melemparkan bola ke belakang dan membuat kedua cowok tadi terkejut.

"Sekarang!" Triak Ino. Sakura dan Ino berlari ke belakang dan menagkap bola yang masih berada di udara, lalu mereka berdua melompat dan melemparkan bola itu dengan kedua tangan mereka berdua dan akan melakukan lemparan.

"Two Angel Shoot! " Triak Sakura dan Ino. BANG! Kreek!. Bola yang Ino dan Sakura tembakan masuk dan sekaligus sedikit menghancurkan ring dan membuat para fans mereka bengong. Meski mereka berdua tidak terlalu pandai bermain basket, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki jurus andalan. Sebenarnya itu tekhiknya Hinata, tapi Hinata mengajarkanya pada Sakura dan Ino jika dalam keadaan terdesak. (nie tekhnik sebenarnya punya temenya author lho, meski tekhnik ini sebenarnya ada atau enggak -_-")

Flash back off

" Yeay! Cool Girls menang!" Sorak para siswa.

"Ya...h Frame Boys kalah... tapi gak papa deh, we always love you! " Sorak para siswi. (padahal gak menang. *PLAK*)

"Yah... yah... yah... mari kita lihat tuan Duren... score kita 0- 5. Kelihatanya... waktu bermain kita habis... dan pastinya loe K- A- L- A- H. " Kata Hinata dengan nada mengejek (lagi?)

" Cih, whateverlah Sadako. " Jawab Naruto yang kelihatanya pasrah (?)

"Kalo gitu... nih. " Hinata memberikan bola basket tadi ke Naruto. "Elo balikin nih bola dan gak pake perotes! Gue mau maen yang laen." Kata Hinata lagi, dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Sementara itu Hinata terlihat sedang ber- tos ria dengan kedua temanya. " Go! Go! Cool Girls! We are awesome! Yeah! " Ketiganya terlihat sedang bersorak- sorak dengan rianya sambil meninggalkan lapangan. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya melihat dengan perasaan kesal.

" Cih, dasar Sadako *jding* maen suruh aja kerjaanya *jding*. " Kata Naruto sambil memantulkan bola ke lantai dengan perasaan kesal.

" Itu juga salah elo tau Dobe. " Kata Sasuke menghampiri.

" Apa maksud loe hah! " Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak terima.

" Kalo elo tadi enggak pacaran ama sie Sadako dibelakang and ngebantuin kita, ada kemungkinan kita masih bisa Dobe! " Jawab Sasuke.

" Apa maksud loe Teme! Bukanya loe sendiri yang nyuruh gue nge- halangin sie Sadako itu! " Kata Naruto.

" Sudahlah kalian ini, semua yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. " Kata Sai.

" Seterah, gue mau maen lagi. " Desis Naruto sambil melemparkan bola ke ring. Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

~~~~~o~~~~~o~~~~~o~~~~~o~~~~~

Saat Hinata sudah jauh dari lapangan basket, ia teringat sesuatu. "Ya ampun, gue lupa! " Kata Hinata.

" Lupa apaan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gitar gue ketinggalan di lapangan Basket! Hah! Harus balik nih! " Kata Hinata panik.

"Elo nih Ta, umur loe tu belum terlalu tua- tua amat, tapi udah lupaan. " Kata Ino sambil sedikit mengejek.

"Emang ngapain ntu gitar loe tinggal di sana baka! Lagian napa juga sih loe bawa gitar pas pelajaran olah raga? " Tanya Sakura sambil mengejek.

"Udah ah, mendingan kita balik aja ke sana! Lagian kan anak- anak masih pada di sana maen basket " Kata Ino.

"Yaudah deh, ayo" Jawab Sakura pasrah. Dan mereka bertiga pun bergegas pergi ke lapangan basket.

Sesampainya di lapangan Basket, yang di katakan Ino itu memang benar. Di sama masih banyak anak yang bermain basket maupun mengerubungi idola mereka. Yah, taulah siapa yang author maksud.

" Wah... wah... halo nona Jidat, lama gak ketemu. " Ledek Sasuke

" Kya! Sasuke- kun ini... lebih baik sapa aku saja. " Kata salah satu siswi yang sedang mengerubungi Sasuke dan Sai.

" Dasar Ayam! Loe nie udah lupa apa lupa ya? Kita baru ketemu setengah jam lalu, dasar ATBKP!" Jawab Sakura.

" Apaan itu Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

" Itu maksudnya, Ayam Tua Bangkotan Kelewat Pikun!" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang diperkeras.

" Ha... ha... ha. Bener baget itu!" Tawa Ino.

" Ahoi nona Babi!" Kali ini Sai yang berbicara.

" Kya! Sai- kun! Kasih julukan buat aku juga dong! " Kata salah satu siswi.

" Cih, diam loe dasar Mayat hidup! " Desis Ino.

" Hoi Semuanya! Ayo kabur! Ada sadako disini! " Ledek Naruto sambil memasukan bola ke ring.

"Kya! Kalo kabur bareng Naruto- kun jelas aku mau! " Kata salah satu siswi yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat lapangan.

"Hinata ayo Kita pergi! Hinata? loe dimana? " Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Hinata.

" Cuy! Gue disini! " Hinata berteriak di belakang pohon sambil memegang gitar berwarna coklat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura dan Ino berlari mendekati Hinata.

" Kita nyanyi sebentar di sini ya, sambil sedikit santai. " Kata Hinata sambil duduk bersila di rumput, dan diikuti kedua temanya.

" Yah, gak papalah itung- itung kita ngelepas emosi. " Komentar Sakura.

" Bener itu Jidat. Kita mau nyanyi lagu apa Ta? " Tanya Ino.

" Lagunya Yui yang skyline ya. " Kata Hinata. Dan dijawab anggukan dari kedua temanya.

Tak lama pun Hinata mulai memetik gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

**Chotto dake**

**Kangae sugichau mitai**

**Nemure nai heya no naka**

Setelah itu Sakura menyusul

**Issomou**

**Yoru wotobi dashite mitai**

**Madobe ni tameiki ga ochiru**

Dan disusul oleh Ino

**Tsuki akari wo nukete tooku made**

**Habataite mitai no ni**

**Doushitara ii no darou? **

Kemudian reff nya, mereka ber tiga bernyanyi bersama- sama

_I want to fly well_

**I want to fly well**

**Tobi kata wo shira nai dake...**

**I want to fly well**

**I want to fly well**

**Dareka oshite kuretara ii no ni**

Lalu mereka mengambil jeda sejenak dan mendengarkan suara gitar yang dipetik oleh Hinata. Lalu Hinata mulai kembali bernyanyi.

**Kitou mada**

**Shira nai koto bakari da yo**

**Terebi mo uso bakari de**

Lalu disusul oleh Sakura dan Ino.

**Amayadori no tochuu**

**Itsumademo**

**Koushite wa irare nai**

**Zubu nure demo kamawa nai**

Dan mereka mulai bernyanyi bersama- sama lagi

**I want to fly well**

**I want to fly well **

**Tobi kata wo shiru tame ni wa...**

**I want to fly well**

**I want to fly well**

**Sora ni denakucha ike nai**

**To skyline**

Lalu Hinata bernyanyi solo

**Chansu wo machi kire nai**

**Onaji asa wo kurikaeshite**

**Itsu kazoeta darou**

**Egaite yuku skyline**

_**Tobi kata wa, shira nai yo**_

_**Toberu kamo wakara nai yo**_

_**I want to fly well**_

_**I want to fly well**_

_**Dakedo yuku yo...**_

Dan trio itu mulai kembali bernyanyi bersama lagi

_**I want to fly well**_

_**I want to fly well**_

_**Tobi kata wo shiru tame ni wa...**_

_**I want to fly well**_

_**I want to fly well**_

_**Sora ni denakucha ike nai...**_

_**To skyline...**_

Setelah Hinata menghentikan permainan gitarnya, trio itu bertepuk tangan.

" Yea! Ternyata kita bertiga ini memang berbakat di vokal ya! " Kata Sakura.

" Benar itu jidat, terutama Hinata nih, loe pinter banget main gitarnya! " Tambah Ino.

" Aha... ha, biasa saja Ino. Inget, kita ini kan Cool Girls. " Kata Hinata. Dan ketiga sahabat itupun tertawa bersama.

" Udahan yuk, balik ke lapangan aja. " Kata Sakura.

" Kita mau tebar pesona nih ceritanya? " Tanya Ino.

" Benar sekale... " Jawab Sakura, dan diberi kata ' huu' dari kedua temanya.

" Dan waktunya membalas perkataan Trio Girly Boy " Lanjut Hinata sambil menyeringai. Kedua temanya hanya mengangguk setuju.

" Ino, bisa pegang gitarku sebentar? " Pinta Hinata.

" Memangnya kamu mau kemana Ta? " Tanya Ino balik.

" Biasalah, ngeganggu musuh ku. " Jawab Hinata sambil menyeringai melihat Naruto sedang asik bermain.

" Huh, dasar kamu ini, udah mau ngabil jatah duluan. Sini dah tu gitar. " Lalu Ino mengambil gitar dari tangan Hinata. Setelah itu, Hinata ngibrit lari ke ranjang bola di ujung lapangan.

Saat Naruto sedang asik meng- shoot bola ke ring dari jarak tiga meter dan para fansnya yang lagi asik berteriak- teriak, bola yang baru dileparnya sudah hampir masuk ke ring, tiba- tiba ada bola lain yang mengenai bolanya dan menyebabkan bola yang dilempar Naruto tadi keluar lapangan dan bola yang menggangu tadi masuk ke ring. " Yaahh... " Itulah kata- kata yang sedang diucapkan para fansnya Naruto sekarang ini.

Readers pasti tau, siapa yang melempar bola penggangu tersebut... Benar! Binggo! Tidak lain dan tidak bukan... Jawabanya adalah Hinata! Mari bertepuk tangan!. #plok! Plok! # Tanpa rasa bersalah, Hinata berjalan dengan santai dan mengambil bola yang dilemparnya tadi.

" Hoi Sadako! Enak banget ya kau ngeganggu permainan Naruto- kun! " Teriak salah satu siswi.

" Iya! Itu benar! kau itu harusnya gak ada disini sadako! Balik sana ke alammu! " Triak siswi yang lain.

" Heh? " Hinata hanya ber 'heh' ria. Lalu Hinata dengan santainya mendekati Naruto dan dihujani tatapan deathglare dari fans Naruto.

" Itu untuk yang barusan kepala... Duren! " Kata Hinata dengan suara yang agak diperkeras.

Di tempat lain dan diwaktu yang sama, ada Kiba yang sedang menggiring bola ke lapangan basket. Iseng- iseng, Kiba menendang bola yang tadi digiringnya ke papan ring basket. Karena tendangan Kiba sangat keras, dan bola yang ia tendang tadi memantul dengan sangat keras juga, dan yang terjadi adalah... Bola itu mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya Naruto dan membuatnya ambruk dan menimpa Hinata! Kyaa! *plak!*

" Kyaa! Naruto- kun! " Triak fans Naruto, dan karena teriakan mereka itu mengakibatkan fans yang sedang mengerubungi Sasuke dan Sai menengok dan ikut berteriak juga. Karena teriakan para siswi, menyebabkan siswa yang lain menengok ke situ dan ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan yang terjadi adalah...

" Gyaa! Hinata- chan! " Para siswa berteriak terkejut karena apa yang sedang mereka lihat saat ini.

Karena penasaran kenapa para fans mereka berteriak Sasuke dan Sai juga ikut- ikutan melihat. Reaksi yang ditunjukan mereka berdua benar- benar aneh, soalnya matanya Sasuke melotot, Sai berkata ' waah' dan yang terakhir adalah mereka berdua berteriak " Gyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto baka!.

Karena semua teriakan itu, Sakura dan Ino yang berada di tempat yang tenang pun terusik. " Ada apa sih? " Tanya Ino.

" Entahlah, lebih baik kita lihat saja. " Jawab Sakura. Keduanya pun pergi ke lapangan basket (sambil membawa gitar tentunya) dan menyerobot dari siswa lain.

Saat melihat masalahya, Sakura dan Ino juga menunjukan reaksi aneh, Sakura matanya melotot sambil jawsdroped dan Ino menutup mulutnya sambil melotot. Dan keduanya berteriak... " Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, Kepala Duren! ". Sementara yang mereka teriaki dari tadi hanya mematung di posisi masing- masing.

Kalo readers mau tau gimana posisi mereka berdua... nih author kasih tau. Naruto menimpa Hinata tapi masih disangga kedua tanganya yang berada di samping tangan Hinata, dan mukanya dan Hinata hanya berjarak empat cm lagi. Sementara Hinata, masih dalam posisi tidur menghadap ke muka Naruto, dan kedua tanganya disamping pinggangnya sendiri. Ekspresi? Kalo ekspresinya Naruto... yah kayak orang terkejut gitu sih, dan Hinata sama aja kayak Naruto ekspresinya. Tapi keduanya masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar alias mematung, karena sangking terkejutnya.

Hinata yang kesadaranya sudah kembali, menekuk kedua kaki belakangnya dan menendang dadanya Naruto dengan kerasnya. " Hah... hah... " Hinata ter engah- engah dengan ekspresi masih terkejut dan berusaha bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu Sakura dan Ino mendatanginya.

" Kalian, tolong agak menjauh. Hinata perlu oksigen. " Suruh Ino. Dan dipatuhi oleh para siswa.

"Hinata? Loe gak papa kan? " Tanya Sakura cemas.

" Ta? Hinata? Syukurlah... dia Cuma keringat dingin and agak syok soal tadi, dan kelihatanya sedang pingsan. " Kata Ino sambil memegang dahi Hinata.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto saat ini, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, kondisi Naruto agak lebih parah karena tendangannya Hinata. " Ino, bagaimana ini, kita bawa saja Hinata ke UKS. " Saran Sakura.

" He... ? kau sudah gila ya? Kalau kita bawa Hinata ke UKS, pasti ada si Duren itu juga. Yang gue pikirin itu gimana kalau mereka tempat tidurnya bersebelahan terus kalau udah sadar pasti mereka berdua berantem. " Jawab Ino.

" Udah! Itukan masalah nanti! Yang penting sekarang kita bawa Hinata ke UKS dulu, lagian juga UKS sekolah ini lebar. " Kata Sakura. Dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

Saat mereka mau mengangkat Hinata, sebenarnya banyak sih, siswa yang menawarkan diri, tapi ditolak dengan halus oleh mereka berdua. Hinata digendong di belakang punggung Sakura, sementara Ino masih membawa gitarnya Hinata. Dan sesampainya di UKS, ternyata UKS- nya penuh! Dan hanya tersisa dua tempat tidur yang bersebelahan. Mau tidak mau, terpaksa Sakura dan Ino menidurkan Hinata di salah satu tempat tidur itu dan menemaninya. (nb: UKS- nya penuh gara- gara para siswanya kena penyakit pingsan seketika yang disebabkan oleh Orochimaru- sensei. Mari tepuk tangan! #plok plok! # ) Tidak lama Sakura dan Ino menemani Hinata, Sasuke dan Sai datang Sambil menggendong Naruto.

" Hoi Ayam! Napa kamu disini! " Kata Sakura tidak terima dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

" Cih, diem aja deh loe tu Jidat! " Balas Sasuke sambil menidurkaan Naruto di tempat tidur.

" Heloo... heh Ayam! Dan loe juga Mayat idup! Bisa gak sih kamu tu gak ngebikin keributan di UKS! " Kata Ino.

" Lho, bukanya temanmu ini yang mulai duluan nona Babi? " Balas Sai.

" Oh, jadinya kalian ngajak perang nih! " Kata Ino dengan nada frustasi.

" Kalo iya memang kenapa! " Balas Sasuke.

Saat keempatnya sedang asik beradu deathglare, Tiba- tiba saja Naruto dan Hinata mengigau.

" Ga... ra... Gara... " Igau Hinata.

" Shi... Shion... " Igau Naruto.

Saat mendengar kata yang Hinata dan Naruto ucapkan, mata Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai membulat seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar saat ini. " H- Hinata! Bangun! Hinata! " Kata Sakura panik.

" Dobe! Bangun! Hei! " Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

" Sakura... jangan lagi... jangan lagi ini sampai terjadi. " Kata Ino dengan nada kawatir.

" Semoga saja. " Jawab Sakura cemas.

" Dobe, ternyata kau masih mengingatnya. " Kata Sasuke lirih.

" Mungkin sulit baginya untuk melupakan gadis 'itu' Sasuke. Dan kelihatanya, gadis itu mirip sekali dengan-nya. " Jawab Sai sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata.

" Mungkin saja. " Kata Sasuke. Secara tidak sengaja, Sasuke dan Sai melihat Sakura dan Ino tidur di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Sebenarnya, keduanya bisa saja menggangu. Tapi, karena mereka masih sayang nyawa, mereka berdua juga ikut- ikutan tidur di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Itung- itung sih, ngabisin waktu pelajaran yang kosong.

~~~~~O~~~~~O~~~~~O~~~~~O~~~~~

KRING... ! Tiba- tiba saja bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajaran telah usai. Sementara itu, Sakura baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit mengerang.

" Ergh... jam berapa ini?" Erang Sakura.

" Ino, Hei ino, bangun! Ini sudah jam berapa!" Kata Sakura sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Ino. Dan Ino pun terbangun.

" Hmm? Ada apa Sakura? " Tanya Ino sambil mengucek matanya.

" Hei ini sudah jam berapa coba? Kita juga belum ganti baju tau!" Jawab Sakura.

" O, iya! Kau benar! Tapi kan Hinata belum sadar, dan kau lihat sendiri kan, Trio Grily Boy itu pada belum bangun. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata nantinya." Kata Ino.

" Kau benar juga." Jawab Sakura.

" Hoi! Kalian berdua! Petan bangun! Udah jam berapa ini!" Teriak Ino. Karena teriakan Ino agak lumayan keras, maka bangunlah kedua mahluk itu dari kuburanya eh, salah, tidurnya.

" Hmm... ada apa sih Pig?" Kata Sai, dan membuat Ino mengeluarkan perempatan jalan di kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengucek- ngucek matanya.

" Hei, kalian sadar gak sih ini udah jam berapa?" Kata Sakura. Sementara dua orang yang baru bangkit dari tidurnya hanya bisa mengatakan 'Haaa'.

" Tapi kalo dipikr sih, kenapa kalian berdua ngebangunin kita berdua? Padahal kan, kalian bisa aja ninggalin kita disini dan ngebikin kita berdua ketinggalan pelajaran." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

" Jangan- jangan kalian berdua suka ama kita berdua ya?" Kata Sai Kepedean.

" Idih! Meski kalian berdua itu orang terakhir di bumi, kita berdua gak bakalan ngelakuin hal kayak gitu tau! jangan kepedean dulu deh!" Kata Ino.

" Bener itu! Lagian juga, kita berdua ngebangunin kalian karena Hinata tau! kalo kita berdua ninggalin Hinata disini bersama Trio Grily Boy, apa jadinya coba!" Tambah Sakura.

" Gak sampe segitunya bu'le!" Kata Sai

" Bener itu, lagian juga kita berdua itu bukan tipe orang berotak 'ngeres' tau!" Timpal Sasuke.

" Kalo gitu, apa buktinya?" Tanya Sakura.

" Kalo kalian ngaku gak berotak 'ngeres'. Petan sana pargi dari UKS! Syuh!" Tambah Ino.

" Aits! Gak secepat itu, kalo kita berdua pergi, ntar kalian berdua ngapain di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Baka! Banyak tanya loe ini! Kita berdua juga ikut keluar lah!" Jawab Sakura.

" Udah cukup! Petan keluar!" teriak Ino. Tanpa basa- basi lagi, mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan UKS yang penuh (?) untuk ganti baju.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

Setelah berganti baju, Sakura dan Ino kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selajutnya. Tapi, mereka masih saja memikirkan soal Hinata, dan apa yang dikatakanya tadi.

" Sakura, kenapa Hinata masih memikirkanya ya?" Tanya Ino.

" Entahlah, kalau Hinata masih ada perasaan padanya, mungikn ini akan jadi semakin rumit." Jawab Sakura.

" Tapi, semenjak masuk SMA ini Hinata banyak berubah." Lanjut Ino.

" Mungkin dia gak mau ngungkit masa lalu." Jawab Sakura.

" Tapi, kalo 'dia' juga masih suka ama si Hinata. Terus ngungkapin untuk kedua kalinya... apa masih diterima ya?" Tanya Sakura.

" Entahlah, itu tergantung Hinata- nya. Apapn yang dia pilih, kita juga harus ngedukung dia kan? Asalkan itu bagus untuk kelanjutanya." Jawab Ino.

" Hai... hai! Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sasame yang tiba- tiba muncul.

" Ah... kau ini Sasame, bikin kaget saja." Kata Sakura.

" Huh... iya, benar itu." Tambah Ino.

" Ehe... he. Maaf deh maaf. O,ya kalian sedang membicarakan apa tadi? Sampai serus gitu?" Tanya Sasame sambil nyengir.

" O... h itu, kita berdua lagi ngebicarain film drama Korea yang judulnya Pi*k Lip*tick." Kata Sakura berbohong.

" Tapi kok sampai serius gitu sih?" Tanya Sasame.

" Soalnya lagi seru- serunya nih episodenya!" Lanjut Ino.

" Oo... oh. O, ya apa Hinata belum sadar?" Tanya Sasame lagi.

" Belum. Sasame, apa jam ini kita juga kosong? " Kata Ino.

" Iya, dan selama 2 jam ini kita bebas. Dan jam- jam selanjutnya Music and Dance harus ada peningkatan dari yang kemarin. O, ya Kurenai- sensei gak masuk hari ini." Jawab Sasame.

" Hah, kamu ni kan Seksi Pelaksana, jadi kamu tinggal liat aja nanti keadaanya. Soal latihan mah, bisa diurus. Dan, udah dapet perencanaan Music and Dace yang baru lagi?" Kata Ino lagi.

" Kalo yang ditentuin sih udah, tapi belakangan ini bukanya kita sering dapet masukan dari anggota kita buat latihan bareng kelompok Music and Dance putra?" Kata Sasame sambil melihat buku note kecilnya. (nb: Sasame ini termasuk dalam kategori 10 cewek paling dipuja di sekolah ini, dan bukan fans dari Frame Boys. Sekaligus Seksi pelaksana di klub Music and Dace putri.)

" Yang kamu katakan itu memang benar. Tapi, ketua kelihatanya juga agak pusing soal itu, kamu tau sendiri kan, kalo hubungan ketua Music and Dance pautra maupun putri itu kurang baik ato sering berantem." Jawab Sakura dengan lesu.

" Cih, iya juga sih." Decih Sasame.

" Tapi Hinata juga pernah membicarakan soal ini ke kita berdua iya kan Sakura?" Tanya Ino dan dijawab anggukan dari Sakura.

" Hinata pernah bilang, kalo soal masalah peribadi itu kan gak bisa di sangkut- mautkan sama klub, apalagi ini melibatkan anggotanya juga." Kata Sakura.

" Haah... ternyata jadi ketua itu memang gak gampang ya." Kata Sasame dengan nada lemas.

" Tepat sekali." Jawab Sakura.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sementara itu di UKS

.

.

Saat Hinata bangun, UKS seluruhnya telah kosong dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Naruto saja.

Hinata bangun dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, mukanya masih saja pucat. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil gitar yang ada di meja kecil di sebelahnya, tapi gagal karena kepalanya sakit. Dan kini ia hanya menyandarkan dirinya pada ujung tempat tidur sambil menatap kedua tanganya yang ada di atas kakinya.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya dan mulai mencoba bangkit. Tapi, saat ia menengokan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari musuhnya ada di sampingnya.

" Kamu udah bangun Duren? " Kata Hinata tiba- tiba tanpa menengokkan kepalanya.

" Huh, kamu sendiri juga bisa liat kan Sadako, ngapain masih nanya" Jawab Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Lalu keduanya hanya saling diam.

" Baka... " Gumam Hinata. Saat merasa tubuhnya mulai baikan, Hinata mencoba kembali mengambil gitar yang ada di meja.

" Hoi Sadako, pinjam gitarmu dong." Kata Naruto.

" Gak." Jawab Hinata singkat.

" Ayolah." Kata Naruto dengan suara agak merayu.

" Gak, aku gak mau sebelum kamu mau ngejelasin soal apa yang kamu lakuin ke aku di lapangan tadi." Kata Hinata lagi.

" Itu mana aku tau, setau ku, kepalaku terkena bola kaki dan aku ambruk." Jelas Naruto.

" Cih, gak masuk akal banget." Hinata mendecih.

" Kan udah ku jelasin, sekarang pinjem dong Sadako!" Pinta Naruto.

" Nih! Tapi ambil ndiri!" Jawab Hinata dengan gak ikhlasnya.

" Dasar." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil gitar dari meja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung memainkan gitarnya Hinata. Sementara empunya kelihatan tidak peduli. Karena tidak pedulian Hinata itulah, Naruto mendapat ide jahil.

" NIGHTMARE...!" Triak Naruto. Dan disambut jitakan hangat (?) dari Hinata.

" Baka! Pelan- pelan dong nyanyinya! Ngagetin orang tau! mana suaramu fals lagi!" Kata Hinata dengan muka yang kesal.

" A... au... sakit... pelan- pelan dong kalo nge- jitak Sadako! Sakit tau!" Rintih Naruto.

" Mana ada orang nge- jitak pelan- pelan! Lagian juga loe sendiri yang cari gara- gara!" Cerocos Hinata.

" Makanya perhatiin dong, sang pangeran bernyanyi! (hooek!)" Kata Naruto ke pedean.

" Idih, pangeran dari jamban kali ya! Lagian juga napa aku harus merhatiin Duren lagi nyanyi!" Kata Hinata.

" Diam dan perhatikan!" Kata Naruto lagi.

" Cih, aku bakal merhatiin tapi aku gak peduli." Jawab Hinata.

Tanpa memperdulikan kata- kata Hinata barusan, Naruto langsung memainkan gitar kembali dan mulai bernyanyi.

**Nae neoriga neomuna nappaseo**

**Neo hanapakke nan moreugo...**

Hinata Yang tadinya tidak peduli kini mulai sedikit memperhatikan.

**Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon**

**Ireneon naema- eumdo moreugettji...**

Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak

**Neoui harue naran eoptgettji**

**Tto chu' eokjochi'a eoptgettjiman**

**Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan**

**Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo**

Naruto memainkan gitar sambil menepuk- nepuk sisi gitar

**Neoi dwaetmoseubeul**

**Poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya...**

**Ajik naui ma- eumeul mollado**

**Kkeutnae seuc' i deusi kado...**

**Niga neomu pogosip' eun nalen**

**Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleun**

**Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola**

**Honja dasi tto**_**criying for you**__..._

Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata. Sambil menghentikan tepukan gitarnya.

**Honja dasi tto**_**missing for you**__..._

**Baby I love you! I'm **_**waiting for you!**_

Naruto sedikit memperkeras suaranya, dan membuat Hinata mengingat masa lalunya kembali.

_**Neoi harue nan eoptgettji**_

_**Tto kiekjoch'a eoptgettjiman**_

_**Neoman paraman pogoittneoun nan**_

**Honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo...**

Naruto kembali menepuk gitar sambil memainkanya.

**Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a**

**Hamkke nan utjido mothae...**

**Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen**

**Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleun...**

**Niga pogosip'ta ipagae maemdola**

**Honja dasi tto**_**criying for you**_

**Honja dasi tto**_**missing for you**_

**Baby! I love you! **_**I'm waiting for you!**_

Hinata mulai sedikit menitikan air mata.

**Bye, bye, never say goodbye...**

**Ireohke chapji mothajiman...**

**I need you amu maldo mothae I want you**

**Paraedo dasi paraedo...**

**Niga neomu pogo sip'eun nalen**

**Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleun**

**Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemolda**

**Hoja****dasi tto**_**Criying For You**_

**Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen**

**Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleun**

**Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola**

**Honja dasi tto**_**Criying For You**_

**Honja dasi tto**_**Missing For You**_

Karena merasa diperhatikan dari tadi, Hinata menengokan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

**Baby I love You**_** I'm Waiting For You!**_

Naruto sedikit memperkeras suaranya dambil menatap Hinata, dan membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Setelah Naruto mengakhiri lagunya, Hinata bertepuk tangan.

" Hmph... lumayan." Komentar Hinata.

" Makasih." Jawab Naruto singkat.

" Jadi sebelumya kamu punya pacar Duren?" Tanya Hinata.

" Ya... dan dia mirip banget ama kamu" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang diperkecil agar Hinata tidak mendengar kata selanjutnya.

" Hmp... baka." Kata Hinata.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

" Berarti pacarmu itu udah gila ya. Masa mau- maunya pacaran ama Duren busuk." Jawab Hinata.

" Ck, meski mau dikata Duren busuk sekalipun, aku ini memiliki daya terik yang tinggi. Cewek yang ngeliat aku aja bisa keleper- keleper kayak ikan kekurangan air karena ke ' tampanan'- ku ini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Semua cewek kecuali aku." Kata Hinata.

" Karena matamu itu buta." Ejek Naruto.

" Cih, ini mata keturunan tau! meski mataku ini dianggap buta, kenapa 'dia' suka padaku hah? Sekarang aku tanya padamu." Kata Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

" Dia? Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hinata, sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

" Yang penting sekarang, aku mau mengajukan permintaan padamu karena ini permintaan anggota- ku." Lanjut Hinata dengan nada serius.

" Apa itu?"

" Mereka memintaku untuk latihan Music and Dance bareng klub- mu. Tapi, aku gak bakalan nganggep itu kayak latihan bareng. Tapi, pertandingan atau kompetisi. Tapi, kita katakan itu latihan bareng ke anggota sedangkan kita berdua anggep itu kompetisi, ngerti?" Jelas Hinata.

" Hm, itu terserahmu aja. Tapi, kita lakuin ini seminggu yang akan datang pas hari kamis, sisa waktu dari sekarang gunain untuk latihan and kita gunain lagu Korea." Kata Naruto.

" Hn" Jawab Hinata. Lalu pergi dari UKS setelah mengambil gitarnya dari Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin lama makin menjauh.

" Shion... " Gumam Naruto.

" Ternya benar- benar mirip denganmu Sadako, heh. Kamis Minggu besok bakalan menarik." Naruto menyeringai.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~

Sementara itu di tempat klub Music and Dance putra...

" Hoi Sasuke! Apa Naruto belum sadar?" Tanya Sai.

" Enthlah" Jawab Sasuke yang lagi pemanasan.

" Kalo gitu loe musti ngegantiin dia untuk sementara ini dong." Kata Sai lagi.

" Gak mau ah, itu terlalu merepotkan." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Brak! Tiba- tiba saja pintu klub di dobrak oleh sebuah Duren (?)

" Baka! Kalo ngebukak pintu yang sopan dong!" Hardik Sasuke.

" Sory Teme, aku lagi seneng banget nih! Dan aku punya berita bagus untuk kita semua di klub ini." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

" Biar kutebak, kau senang karena kau nimpa si Sadako itu tadi pagi and tempat tidur loe sebelahan ama dia kan waktu di UKS." Jawab Sai asal.

" Bukan baka!" Kata Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Sai.

" Memang kenapa Dobe? Langsung saja deh." Kata Sasuke dengan malas, meski dia agak penasaran juga sih.

" Aits! Gak secepat itu Teme! Cepet kumpulin semua anggota dan suruh baris ber- sab sekarang!" Perintah Naruto. Dengan malas Sasuke dan Sai melakukanya.

" Hoi! Yang ngerasa anggota klub Dace and Music putrapetan baris ber- sab kalo gak mau mati!" Teriak Sasuke make toa. Tanpa basa- basi, seluruh anggota langsung berbaris secara ber- sab.

" Semuanya diam!" perintah Sai. Lalu Sai mempersilahkan Naruto maju.

" Baiklah semuanya, aku punya pengumuman penting. Ini soal batihan bareng Music and Dance putri. Intinya, kita akan mengadakan latihan klub Music and Dance. Dan waktu yang dipertandingkan adalah hari Kamis minggu depan, kalian bebas memilih anggota kelompok kalian. Jika ada yang berminat, daftar saja ke Seksi Pelaksana. Mengerti?" Jelas Naruto.

" Mengerti." Jawab para anggota

" Bagus, kalo gitu sekarang bubar." Suruh Naruto. Saat seluruh anggota bubar dengan keadaan yang ribut, ada yang sedang mengobrol soal pembentukan kelompok atau senang karena bisa latihan dengan klub Dace and Music putri.

Karena merasa curiga, Sai menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto. " Hoi Naruto, kamu kena virus apa ini?" Tanya Sai curiga.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan bingung. " Virus? Apa maksudmu Sai? "

" Jangan bohong, bukanya setiap ada tawaran latihan bareng kayak gini, kau selalu males atau malahan nolak. Aku curiga, pasti ada apa- apanya ini, ini semua karena si Sadako itu kan?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sedikit menyeringai. " Hmph, Jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan mu tadi itu simpel aja. Itu memang bener kalo si Sadako yang nyaranin semua ini, alasanya aku nerima latihan bareng ini karena aku dan dia nganggep ini bukan latihan bareng." Naruto mengambil jeda sebantar.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya juga ikut curiga. " Terus apa dobe?"

" Persaingan atau Kompetisi." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sementara kedua temanya hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan heran.

" Tapi, kalau dipikir ucapanmu itu ada benarnya juga Dobe, iya kan Sai?" Kata Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh sai

~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~

Bagaimanakan cerita selanjutnya? Apakah latihan/ kompetisi itu akan berjalan dengan baik, atau malahan sebaliknya. Dan lagu apakah yang akan mereka pakai?

Kita tunggu saja kelajutan ceritanya di chapter selajutnya...

**OWARI**

**Ha... ha. Gimana ceritanya? Jelek yah? Kalo memang jelek, Rani minta maaf deh... nanti Rani coba perbaiki dah.**

**O, ya. Ini ada penjelasan soal tulisan. Bold itu lirik lagunya, Bold+ Italic itu kata yang agak diperkeras di lagu, Kalo +++ itu artinya lagu selesai.**

**Lagu yang pertama tadi itu lagunya Yui yang Skyline, kalo yang kedua itu lagunya SS501 yang Because I'm Stupid tapi yang dinyanyin solo ama Kim Hyun Joong make gitar acoustik.**

**Dan untuk Dino makasih ya udah mau jadi OC!. Kak Shiranui Miyuki, nanti lagunya Rani masukin dah!**

**Readers juga kalo mau jadi OC boleh kok! Tinggal Klik Riveu, kasih Nama OC nya, dan ciri- cirinya.**

**Kalo gitu sekian dulu ya!**

**.**

**.**

**Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**Riveu ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Music and Dance Can Tell The Love**

**Disclamer: Masahi Kishi Moto**

**Rated: T**

**Genere: Friendship, Romance, sedikit Action dan Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Warning! Typo dimana- mana, gak sesuai EYD, OOC, pemborosan spasi, gak sesuai judul dll**

**Bagi yang gak minat baca silahkan tekan tombol 'back'**

**Tapi, kalo masih mau baca, silahkan!**

**Happy read minna- san!**

**RnR ok!**

**.**

**.**

**Sedikit salam dari author yang super GaJe ini**

Ohayou minna- san! Akhirya Rani bisa nyelesaiin chapter 2 ini (fyuh)

Dan terimakasih ya yang udah mau nge- rivew ceritanya Rani yang super abal- abal ini!

Dan, terimakasih juga ya yang udah mau jadi OC dan nge- request lagu! Di chapter ini kelihatanya bakalan Rani munculin deh, meski baru rencananya doang.

Kalo gitu sekian dulu ya! Dan selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music and Dance Can Tell The Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di ruangan klub Music and Dance putri**

" Ta, kamu serius ama omonganmu tadi?" Tanya Sakura. (nb: Dikisahkan Hinata juga udah ngumumin pengumuman GaJe itu ke anggota klubnya)

" Ya, aku serius." Jawab Hinata.

" Apa yang ngebikin kamu mikir kayak gitu?"

" Karena, kelihatanya ini bakal jadi seru." Jawab Hinata sambil menyeringai. Sakura dan Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah laku teman mereka yang satu ini.

Tiba- tiba saja Sasame datang sambil berlari dengan nafas terengah- engah. " Ketua! Ketua apa- apaan sih ngasih pengumuman tiba- tiba kayak gitu? Akukan yang susah!" Sasame marah- marah gak jelas.

" Ah, udahlah. Kamu kan Cuma ngurus tugas segitu doang aja udah ribet, meski aku tau si Scarlet gak masuk hari ini gara- gara kejuaraan, tapikan kamu bisa ngurus semua itu." Jawab Hinata santai.

" Iya juga sih, napa di hari penting tu anak gak masuk, giliran hari gak penting masuk." Komentar Ino.

" Udah ah, pusing aku mikirin kayak gitu. O, ya nanti akan ku beritahu kepala sekolah soal ini." Kata Hinata.

" Memangnya kepala sekolah belum kamu kasih tau?" Tanya Sasame.

" Belum." Jawab Hinata dengan muka tanpa dosa.

" Yah elah Hinata! Aturan kamu kasih tau kepala sekolah dulu baru ngumumin ke kita!" Kata Sakura dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

" Cih, diem aja loe pada! Ino, petan catet kita bakalan ngelakuin penampilan sepesial untuk latihan bareng besok." Perintah Hinata.

Dengan sigap, Ino mengeluarkan buku note kecil yang ada di saku bajunya. " Loe bisa mulai." Kata Ino

" Ok, kita bakalan nampilin dance and musik make lagunya SNSD yang The Boys. Sesuai sama anggota sebenarnya, kita bakalan milih 9 anak yang paling bagus dance ama vokalnya." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil jeda.

Sementara Ino sedang mencatat, Hinata kelihatan sedang berfikir. " Ok, lalu anggotanya siapa aja?" Tanya Ino.

" Catet gak pake perotes ok?"

" Iya deh petan"

" Aku, Sakura, kamu, Sasame, Scarlet, Ten- ten, Temari, Koyuki, dan Matsuri." Kata Hinata mengakhiri. Sementara itu, Sasame kelihatan cengo dengan mulut menganga.

" Ke- ketua! A-apa kau serius memilihku?" Kata Sasame tidak percaya.

" Iya, loe denger sendirikan tadi?" Jawab Hinata. Saat mendengar kepastian dari Hinata barusan, mata Sasame kelihatan bling- bling dan karena sangking senangnya, Sasame sampai berteriak kesenangan.

" Hoi! hoi! seneng sih seneng, tapi perhatiin dong orang yang ada di sampingmu ini!" Komentar Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

" He... he. Maaf deh, maaf." Sasame hanya bisa nyengir.

" Ok, Ino kau sudah mencatat semuanya kan?" Tanya Hinata dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari Ino.

" Sasame, memangnya berapa banyak kelompok yang mendaftar?" Tanya Sakura.

" Hmm... kalo dilihat dari banyaknya siswa, tadi ada 10 sampai 20 kelompok yang mendaftar." Jawab Sasame sambil melihat buku catatan kecilnya.

" Hmm... yang berminat lumayan banyak juga ya." Komentar Sakura.

" Halah, mereka itukan Cuma mau tebar pesona ama Trio Grily Boy itu." Kata Ino tidak peduli.

" Kalo gitu, kalian tolong latih anak- anak yang lain sekarang, aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kata Hinata, dan dijawab anggukan dari ketiga temanya yang kemudian berlari pergi ke ruang klub.

Saat melihat ketiga temanya sudah pergi, Hinata bergumam kecil sambil berjalan ke arah kantor kepala sekolah. " Namikaze Naruto... Sabaku no Gara, benar- benar orang yang merepotkan." Gumam Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

" Namikaze Naruto... kenapa kau harus menyanyikan lagu itu, apa kau orang itu?" Hinata menghela nafas dan mulai menitikan air mata.

" Sabaku no Gara... jika kau sungguh mau pindah ke sini... akan ku tunjukan siapa aku yang sebenarnya." Hinata mulai memperlihatkan muka marahnya diantara air matanya yang masih menetes.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sesampainya Hinata di kantor kepala sekolah, ternyata Hinata harus menunggu sebentar di depan pintu kantor. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata masuk dan mulai membuka suara. " Maaf nona Tsunade, saya mau menyampaikan sedikit permintaan boleh kan?"

" Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak. Nah, lanjutkanlah." Tsunade mempersilahkan.

" Apa boleh saya mengadakan latihan bersama antara klub Music and Dance putri dengan putra?" Tanya Hinata. ' Tok tok' Belum sempat Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

" Masuk." Kata Tsunade mempersilahkan. Betepa terkejutnya Hinata, ternyata yang mengetuk pintu barusan adalah seseorang yang berkepala mirip duren (tau lah, yang author maksud) Saat Naruto sudah mendekat ke meja Tsunade, Hinata membisikan sesuatu " Duren... apa maumu disini!" Bisik Hinata.

" Udah, kamu diem aja Sadako!" Bisik naruto ganti.

" Ehem, apa keperluanmu Namikaze- san?" Tanya Tsunade.

" Em... begini nona Tsunade, apa boleh saya mengadakan latihan... "

" Stop! Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan Namikaze- san. Ucapanmu tadi sama dengan apa yang diminta oleh Hyuga- san. Jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan kalian tadi adalah... boleh! Bagus sekali kalian mau melakukan ini! Aku mendukung 100%!" Tiba- tiba saja, tempramen Tsunade berubah, yang tadinya serius kini menjadi sedikit ceria (?) Dan membuat Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling pandang karena bingung.

" Nomong- ngomong kapan kalian akan mengadakan acara itu hm?" Tanya Tsunade dengan semangat.

" E... Kamis minggu depan." Jawab Hinata sambil sedikit sweatdroped.

" Dimana kalian akan mengadakanya?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

" M... m kami rasa di ruangan klub biasa saja. " Jawab Naruto.

" Tidak! Tidak! Kalian tidak akan melakukanya di situ, aku sudah menyewa sebuah vila yang besar yang berdekatan dengan danau di jalan Go! 334! (?) kalian harus mengadakanya disitu, speaker mic dan lain- lain akan kusiapkan! Mengerti!" Kata Tsunade dengan semangat yang berkoar- koar. Sementara semangat itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala yang heran.

" Apa kalian juga akan menampikan penampian sepesial?" Tanya Tsunade.

" Iya nona." Jawab Naruto dan Hinata.

" Tapi, aku juga punya syarat." Kata Tsunade tiba- tiba.

" A... apa itu nona?" Tanya Naruto.

" Setelah kalian melakukan latihan itu, hari Senin berikutnya kalian berdua harus pergi ke kantorku, dan segala tata panggung meski tidak ada pun aku yang menentukan, mengerti!" Jelas Tsunade, dan kembali dijawab dengan anggukan yang heran kembali.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan kantor GaJe itu, tadinya mereka berdua akan kembali ke ruangan klub, tapi tiba- tiba Hinata secara tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan mantan pacarnya dulu. " Gara..." Gumam Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari, gumamanya tadi didengar oleh Naruto yang tak jauh darinya.

" He? Apa katamu Sadako? Gara? Siapa Gara? Apa dia sejenis Panda atau Garam?" Tanya Naruto blak- blakan.

" Bukan urusamu Duren!" Jawab Hinata sambil menendang punggung naruto dengan kaki kananya.

" Jya elah, Cuma nanya aja gak boleh. Dasar Sadako pelit!" Kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Rupanya kamu lagi nyari mati ya Duren." Kata Hinata dengan muka iblis. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi gerak- gerik mereka. Dan mereka juga mencegat Naruto dan Hinata di lorong.

" Wah, wah... mari kita lihat teman- teman. Tenyata mangsa kita kali ini adalah dua idola sekolah rupanya." Kata pemimpin dari orang yang mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata tadi. Seakan tidak peduli atau bisa dibilang tidak tahu dengan keadaan mereka sekarang ini, Naruto dan Hinata terus saja bertengkar tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekarang ini. Karena merasa kesal tidak diperhatikan, pemimpin dari kelompok mereka mulai mencari perhatian Naruto dan Hinata.

" Ahoi! Tuan dan Nyonya! Bisa tidak sedikit paham dengan keadaan kalian sekarang ini!" Teriak pemimpin itu make Toa.

" Berisik!" Teriak Naruto dan Hinata tidak kalah kerasnya. Karena merasa di abaikan, pemimpin kelompok tadi pundung di pojokan lorong.

" Hey ayolah... tolong paham dengan keadaan kalian saat ini" Kata seseorang dari kelompok itu memelas.

" Lalu kau mau kami melakukan apa?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

" Bersikap seperti orang yang ketakutan karena perampok." Jawab pemimpin kelompok itu dengan berani ( rupanya dia udah sadar dari pundungnya barusan)

" Memangnya kalian ada berapa orang sampai menyuruh kami berdua takut hah?" Kata Naruto dengan nada menantang.

" 30 orang!" Jawab seseorang dari kelompok itu.

" Kalian ini gak bisa ngitung ato gimana sih! Orang kalian ini Cuma 9 orang! Dasar anak gak lulus play group!" Kata Hinata. Sementara kelompok aneh tadi kelihatanya sedang pundung di pojokan.

" Tadi kalian bilang kami harus bersikap seperti ketakutan dengan seorang perampok benar kan." Kata Naruto sambil memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celananya.

" Tepat sekali!" Jawab pemimpin kelompok itu.

" Oh, baiklah jika itu yang kalian minta. Duren, urusan ini bakalan kita selesaiin abis ini. Kalian ayo mulai." Kata Hinata. Tiba- tiba saja di lorong itu terdengar suara lagu yang berjudul Boom Boom Pow.

**Gotta get that**

**Gotta get that**

**Gotta get that**

**Gotta get that that that**

Naruto dan Hinata mulai memasang muka mengerikan

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom bomm ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**Yo**

**I got the the hit that beat the bolc**

**you can get that bass overload**

Empat orang maju untuk menangkap Hinata dan Naruto, tapi mereka berempat malah dihujani pukulan, tendangan dan bantingan dari mereka berdua

**I got the that rock and roll**

**The future flow**

Saat mereka berusaha bangkit, Hinata memeluntir kedua tangan seseorang dari kelompok itu dan membuat tanganya keseleo

**That digital split next level visual shit**

**I got the boom boom boom how the beat bang**

**Boom boom boom**

Sementara yang satunya lagi sudah mencengkram leher Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak tinggal diam, Hinata menendang 'barang' milik orang itu, saat orang itu merasa kesakitan, Hinata menginjak tubuh orang itu dengan sangat kerasnya, setelah orang itu terkapar, Hinata membantingnya dengan keras ( Lha? Ini yang jahat Naruto and Hinata apa para penjahat ini sih? Wah, ini mulai dipertanyakan.)

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chicken jockin' my style**

**They try copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next now**

Sementara itu, tangan Naruto di cengkram oleh salah satu dari kelompok itu, tapi Naruto malah mencengkram balik tangan orang itu dan memeluntirnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'kreek'.

**I'm so 3008**

**Your so 2000 and late**

**I got the boom boom boom**

**The future boom boom boom**

**Let me get it now**

Sementara yang satunya lagi sedang memengang pisau untuk menusuk punggung Naruto, tapi Naruto cepat berputar dan melumpuhkan orang itu dan menginjak tubuhnya sama seperti Hinata lakukan tadi. Dan hasilnya, keempat orang tadi terkapar di tempat dengan kondisi yang mengerikan.

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom (gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom (gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom (gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**Boom boom boom, now**

**I'm on the supersonic boom**

**Y' all hear the space shit zoom**

**When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit ( uh)**

Karena merasa kesal temanya di buat terkapar dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, dua orang maju dan berusaha mengepung Naruto dari depan dan belakang.

**(...)**

**(...)**

**I'm on that H D flat**

**The bet go boom boom pat**

Tapi, Naruto lompat ke arah seseorang yang mengepungnya dari depan, dan Naruto menendang dada orang itu sambil sedikit menolak dan salto ke belakang di udara dan Naruto menendang punggung orang yang mengepunya dari belakang dengan kedua kakinya.

**I'm a beast when you turn me on**

**Into the future cyber- trone**

**Harder, faster, better, stronger**

**Sexy ladies extra longer, cuz**

**We got the beat bounce**

**We got the beat bang**

**We got the beat that 808 away from the boom**

**Boom on your town **

Dan dua orang yang pingsan dan memar karena tendangan Naruto.

**People in the place...**

**If you wanna get down...**

Sementara Hinata juga berhadapan dengan dua orang yang memakai senjata pisau.

**Put your hands in the air...**

**Will. i. am drop the beat now**

Saat kedua orang itu semakin mendekat, Hinata lompat ke dinding lorong dan menolakkan kedua kakinya secara cepat dan memukul tengkuk kedua orang itu dengan keras, tidak hanya sampai disitu, Hinata juga memberikan tendangan bonus untuk keduanya.

**Yep yep**

**I be rockin' the beats Yep yep**

**I be rockin' the beats Yep yep**

**Yep yep**

**Here we go Here we go Satellite radio**

Si Pemimpin marah karena semua temanya di habisi, ia pun mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari saku jaketnya. 'Dar! Dar!' dan ia menembakan pistol itu ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

**Y' all getting hit with boom (boom)**

**Beats so big i'm steppin on leprechaun**

**Shitin' on y' all you with the boom**

**(Boom)**

Tapi mereka berdua mengelak dari peluru itu dan berlari ke arah si penembak, tapi si penembak itu terus saja menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

**Shitin' on y' all you with boom**

**( Boom)**

Untungnya, tidak ada satu peturupun yang mengenai mereka berdua.

**Shitin' on y' all you with the This beat be bumpin' bumpin'**

**This beat go boom boom**

**Let the beat rock**

**Let the beat rock**

**Let the beat rock**

**This beat go boom boom**

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chiken jockin' my style**

**They try copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next shit now**

Saat merasa target sudah masuk dalam wilayah jangkauan, Hinata loncat ke atas dan menendang pundak si penembak dari atas, sementara Naruto membanting si penembak sampai memar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

**I'm so 3008**

**Your so 2000 and late**

**I got the boom boom boom**

**The future boom bomm boom**

**Let me get it now**

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom ( gotta get that)**

**Boom boom boom**

**Boom boom boom**

**Boom boom boom**

**Boom boom boom**

**Let the beat rock**

**Let the beat...**

**Let the beat rock**

**Rock rock**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, aksi mereka barusan itu sudah dilihat banyak pasang mata. Di antaranya ada Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino dan para fans maupun guru mereka berdua. Itu dikarenakan mereka kaget akan bunyi tembakan barusan. Setelah Naruto dan Hinata menyudahi aksi mereka berdua itu, semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. Dengan berani Sasuke, Sai, Sakura dan Ino pergi menuju tempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata mengalahkan... eh, ralat, yang benar itu membantai kelompok gak jelas tadi.

Saat melihat wajah pemimpin kelompok tadi, Sasuke terkejut. Rupanya mereka semua ini adalah tahanan tingkat S (?) yang kabur dari penjara dan sedang dicari polisi.

" Denger ya elo si ketua sok bijak kelompok es lilin! (?) Kalo loe nyuruh gue ngekspresi takut ama perampok, adanya juga malah mereka takut ama gue! Ngerti gak loe! " Hinata berteriak di depan muka pemimpin kelompok yang sedang sekarat tadi.

" Makan tuh mood gue hari ini!" Naruto juga ikut- ikutan berteriak di depan muka pemimpin perampok itu. Sementara itu para fans mereka juga sudah mulai mengerubungi, ditambah Polisi pun sudah datang. Saat Naruto dan Hinata mau dimintai keterangan oleh Polisi, mereka berdua rupanya udah balik berantem lagi sambil jalan ke ruang klub, tanpa menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, dan menyisahkan teman, fans, guru, dan Polisi di sana yang sedang ber- sweatdroped dengan rianya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Skip Time

.

.

Rumah Hinata

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata segera pergi ke kamar, tapi ia dipanggil ayahnya ke ruang TV.

" Apaan sih Otou- san! Kalo mau ngomong petan deh! Udah gatel ini badan! " Kata Hinata sewot.

" Coba kamu jelaskan apa maksudnya ini." Jawab ayah Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah TV.

Saat Hinata melihat apa yang dimaksud ayahnya, ia agak sedikit terkejut. Ini mengenai berita yang di sampaikan oleh Sandayu yang berisi kejadian tadi sore. Di berita itu, kurang lebih terdengar seperti ini.

" Ini adalah tempat kejadian dimana dua remaja mengalahkan sembilan penjahat kelas S (?)." Kata reporter yang bernama Tayuya sambil menunjukan tempat kejadian tersebut.

" Untuk kepastianya, mari kita tanya pada ketua Polisi penyidik Asuma Sarutobi. Silahkan pak." Kata reporter itu mempersilahkan.

" Baiklah, yang adik Tayuya katakan tadi itu mememang benar, sembilan penjahat kelas S ini dikalahkan oleh dua orang remaja cewek dan cowok. Jika dilihat, kelihatanya sih mereka ini kelihatan kompak, padahal menurut teman- teman mereka, mereka itu tidak akur." Kata Asuma.

" Apa bapak punya rekaman video saat kejadian itu berlangsung?" Tanya Tayuya.

" Iya, Saya punya. Ini dia." Kata Asuma sambil memutar video kejadian barusan. Putaran video itu diputar sejak Hinata Lompat dan menendang pundak penjahat itu sampai mereka berdua kembali bertengkar kembali sambil jalan.

" Uah, apa bapak masih punya informasi lebih lanjut lagi?" Tanya Tayuya.

" Tidak, karena saat saya mau menanyakanya pada mereka berdua, mereka berdua malah adu mulut satu sama lain sambil berjalan." Jawab Asuma dan membuat Tayuya Sweatdroped.

" Kalau boleh tau, siapa 2 remaja pemberani (he? Adanya juga kejam) itu pak?" Tanya Tayuya.

" Kalau yang cowok bernama Namikaze Naruto dan yang cewek bernama Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Asuma.

" Itulah informasi yang dapat kami sampaikan. Sekian dan terima kasih." Kata Tayuya sambil mengakhiri laporanya.

" Kau dengar sendiri kan Hinata! Hinata?" Ayah Hinata clingak- clinguk mencari Hinata yang menghilang. Rupaya, saat 6 detik sebelum laporan itu akan selesai, Hinata sudah ngibrit ke kamarnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Kamar Hinata

.

.

" Hah, untung saja." Hinata menghela nafas.

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku, soki metanda...**

**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai**

**Sotto boryumo wo agete tashikamete mitayo...**

**Oh good- bye days ima **

**kawaru kiga suru**

**Kinou made ni So Long**

**Kakko yoku nai, yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

**La la la la la with you...**

**Katahou no Earphone wo kimi ni watasu...**

**Yukkuri to nagare komu kono shunkan**

**Umaku aisete imasuka? Tama ni mayou kedo...**

**Oh Good- Days ima kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright**

**Kakkoyokunail yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara...**

**La la la la la with you...**

**Dekireba kanasihii omoi nante shitakunai**

**Demo yatte kuru deshou?**

**Sono toki egao de Yeah hello my friend nantesa**

**Ieta nara ii no ni...**

**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamo toki soba ni ite I wish**

**Kakkoyokunail yasashi sa ni aete yokatta yo**

**La la la la Good- Bye Days**

Tba- tiba saja Hp Hinata berdering. Lalu ia mengambil HP- nya yang berada di atas meja.

" Telepon? Napa si Duren itu nelepon? " Gumam Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata menjawab telepon itu.

" Hal..."

" Sadako! Petan tanggung jawab! " Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah memotongnya (mana keras lagi!) dan membuat sebelah rambut Hinata yang berdekatan dengan HP- nya jengat sekaligus membuat Hinata hampir membanting HP- nya.

" Baka! Bisahkah kau pelan sedikit!" Teriak Hinata tidak kalah kerasnya dari Naruto tadi. Dan kini Naruto yang memasang ekspresi seperti Hinata tadi.

" Tidak! Sebelum kau bertanggung jawab soal kejadian tadi sore!"

" Mememangnya aku salah apa hah? Sampai kau suruh 'bertanggung jawab'!"

" Karena ulahmu tadi sore, otou- san dan kaa- san ku bertingkah aneh tau!"

" Lha? Itu mana aku tau! itukan urusan keluargamu!"

" Kalo gak percaya coba aja kamu lihat flashback- nya lagi! *narik halaman flashback*"

Flash back

.

.

Sesampainya Naruto dirumah, tadinya ia mau pergi ka kamarnya dan mandi. Tapi, kaa- san dan otou- san memanggilnya ke ruang keluarga.

Naruto datang dengan muka malas. " Naruto- chan, tolong jelaskan apa artinya ini." Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk ke arah TV.

Sama seperti Hinata tadi, Naruto juga agak terkejut karena adegan beraninya... coret, pembantaianya bersama Hinata masuk ke TV. Bedanya, kalau Naruto tidak langsung masuk ke kamar, tapi ia masih diam terpaku.

" Naruto- chan, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan gadis Hyuga yang bernama Hinata yang anaknya Hisashi itu?" Tanya Kushina.

" T- tidak, itu mana mungkin kaa- san! Justru aku dan dia itu saling bermusuhan!" Jawab Naruto sambil agak sedikit ber- blushing ria.

" Apa iya Naruto- chan? Wah, padahal otou- san akan sangat mendukung jika kau berpacaran dengan Hinata." Komentar Minato.

" Ti- tidak akan! Mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan roh 'kasar' itu!" Naruto ngomel- ngomel GaJe sambil ngelonyor ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu di ruangan TV, Kushina sedang bersemangat sekali, sampai matanya mengeluarkan api semangat. Sementara itu, Minato yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdroped.

" Khu... khu... khu. Ini akan jadi sangat menarik, Minato kau setuju denganku kan?" Tanya Kushina dengan semangat 45- nya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil nyengir. Tanpa basa- basi lagi, Kushina lari ke telepon rumah yang ada di dekat ruang makan, dan ia mengetik sesuatu nomor.

" Khu... khu... khu. Hisashi, kau sudah lihat sendirikan beritanya. Cepat atur segalanya mengerti?" Kata Kushina di telepon sambil mengeluarkan aura aneh.

" Minato, ayo cepat kita mulai rencana itu!" Kata Kushina bersemangat.

.

.

End of Flash Back

.

.

" Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan?" Kata Naruto. Sementara Hinata yang disebrang sana hanya bisa sweatdroped melihat Flash Back tadi.

" Enak aja! Itukan salahmu! Kenapa kau menendang orang itu terlalu keras!"

" Gak ada kaitanya tau!"

" Tentu aja ada! Udah ah, aku mau mandi!" Lalu Hinata memutus teleponya.

" Baka! Siapa sih yang minta adegan kayak gitu nongol di TV?" Kata Hinata sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sementara itu di tempat lain, Tsunade sedang bersin- bersin dengan rianya

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Konoha International High School

.

.

" Hinata! Apa kau lihat berita semalam?" Tanya Sakura.

" He... he." Jawab Hinata dengan muka sulit di deskripsikan.

" Kalo gitu, kamu bisa terkenal dong?" Kata Ino.

" Meski gak masuk TV- pun, aku udah terkenal kale..." Jawab Hinata ke pedean.

" Hai hai! Kalian sedang apa?" Tiba- tiba Scarlet datang.

" Ua! Sacrlet! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" Kata Ino.

Scarlet malah nyengir. " Maaf deh, maaf."

" Oi, kamu udah dikasih tau belum ama si Sasame soal latihan itu?" Tanya Sakura.

" Udah doong." Jawab Scarlet.

" Biar ku tebak, pasti kamu kesenengan kan pas dikasih tau soal itu. Terus kamu jingkrak- jingkrak GaJe sambil tereak- treak GaJe juga." Tebak Ino dengan nada malas.

Sementara itu, kelihatanya Scarlet sedang terkejut dengan rianya. " Kau sudah mengetahuinya Inoo..." Scarlet berlari meninggalkan tiga cewek tadi sambil meneteskan airmata dengan adegan slowmotion. Sementara itu, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino hanya sweatdroped.

" Dia udah gila." Komentar Sakura.

" Benar." Tambah Ino.

" Banget malah." Tambah Hinata.

" Tapi yang ngebikin aku heran ama anak itu, kenapa namanya Scarlet padahal warna rambutnya hitam?" Kata Ino.

" Oh itu, kalo kamu lihat bagian bawah rambutnya kan ada yang warnanya Scarlet." Jawab Hinata santai.

Saat mereka sedang asik ngerumpi, tiba- tiba suara teriakan para siswi datang. Yah, tau lah apa yang author maksud.

" Pergi yuk, aku gak tahan terus di sini." Kata Sakura. Saat Hinata cs sudah hampir pergi keluar kelas, tiba- tiba saja tangan Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke.

" Kau..." Geram Sakura. Tadinya, Hinata dan Ino mau menolong Sakura, tapi lengan mereka juga ditarik oleh Sai dan Naruto keluar kelas dan arah yang berbeda.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sementara itu, di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura...

" Apa maumu pantat ayam!" Kata Sakura sinis.

" Aku mau mengajukan taruhan untukmu." Kata Sasuke dingin.

" Aku mau kita bertaruh, siapa yang bisa mendapatkan ranking 1 di sekolah, dia boleh meminta apa saja dari yang kalah, mengerti?"

" Cih, terserah." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai.

Tiba- tiba saja Sasori datang. " Hai Sakura, wah kelihatanya sedang sibuk nih." Sasori meggoda Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sementara itu yang dilirik hanya mendecih.

" Mau apa kau disini hm?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu. Mau apa kau dengan Sakura- chan ku." Tanya Sasori ganti.

" Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku dulu Baka!"

" Aku gak mau, ayo pergi Sakura- chan." Sasori ngelonyor pergi sambil membawa Sakura.

Sasuke tidak membiarkanya begitu saja, Sasuke menarik salah satu tangan sakura dengan keras. Sasori juga tidak mau kalah, dia juga menarik tangan Sakura yang satunya dengan keras. Yang tidak mereka berdua perhatikan disini adalah, Sakura yang sedang kesakitan, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan itu. Sakura menarik kedua tanganya dan menghempaskanya ke belakang bersama dengan dua mahluk yang ikut bersamanya. " Rasakan itu! Seenaknya aja kalian main tarik tangan orang seenaknya, memanganya tanganku ini tali tambang hah!" Sakura ngomel- ngomel di depan dua mahluk tadi. Dan pergi begitu saja.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.

Semantara itu di tempat Sai dan Ino

.

.

.

Rupanya, Sai membawa Ino ke ruang lukis, tepatnya di galeri- nya. " Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini mayat hidup?" Kata Ino sinis.

" Memangnya tidak boleh?" Jawab Sai sambul tersenyum palsu.

Karena merasa jijik dengan senyuman itu, Ino memalingkan wajahnya. " Bisakah kau hentikan senyuman palsumu itu hah? Aku merasa jijik melihatnya." Komentar Ino tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

" Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Apa kau ini tidak suka melihat orang lain tersenyum?"

" Aku bukanya tidak suka, bahkan aku malah suka melihat orang lain tersenyum." Kata Ino miris.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak suka dengan yang ini hm?"

" Itu karena, senyumanmu itu palsu."

" Tapi, meskipun begitu, menurut buku yang ku baca, bukankah senyum itu dapat mencairkan suasana?" Kata Sai sambil menggambar sesuatu.

" Senyummu itu bukan mencairkan suasana, tapi malah memanaskan suasana tau!" Kata Ino mulai kesal.

" Maksudmu seperti ini?" Sai menyodorkan gambar buatanya yang bergambar seseorang sedang tersenyum.

Ino mengambil gambar itu dan merobeknya. " Baka! Dengar ya! Senyum yang baik, bisa mencairkan suasana dan membuat orang lain senang itu adalah senyum yang tulus dari hati, bukan dari kebohongan semata!" Kata Ino marah.

" Memangnya kau pernah tersenyum tulus pada orang lain hah?" Tanya Ino dan hanya dijawab gelangan kepala dari Sai.

" Kau sendiri saja tidak pernah tersenyum tulus, bagaimana dengan orang lain hah? Orang sepertimu itu tidak pantas bicara soal senyum tau!" Ino marah dan meninggalkan ruang galeri dan membanting pintunya.

" Yamanaka Ino, benar- benar gadis aneh yang pernah ku temui." Gumam Sai.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata

.

.

.

" Heaah! Matilah kau dengan pisau ini! Duren!"

" Tak akan ku biarkan! Dengan setirikaan ini Ratalah mukamu! Sadako!"

O... o... o, lebih baik yang ini tidak kita bahas saja yah ^_^' ...

Aits! Tapi tunggu dulu! Ingat, ini cerita ini gak ada unsur Crime kan? Dari pada baca penjelasan ini mendingan readers liat kejadianya aja.

" Yeah! rasakan itu Duren!" Teriak Hinata.

" Baka Sadako! Permainan ini belum selesai tau!" Teriak Naruto ganti.

Dan, kesimpulan untuk semua kejadian ini adalah... mereka sedang bermain game! O-o. Karena kejadian ini tidak penting, lebih baik kita lewatkan saja yah.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.

Skip time, waktu kegiatan Dance and Music

.

.

Di saat ruang klub Music and Dance putri sedang terdengar suara orang mengobrol, tiba- tiba saja Hinata berteriak" Baka! Kenapa aku gak bawa bajunya!"

" Gak bawa baju apa sih ampe berisik gitu!" Teriak Sakura ganti.

" Baju ekskul nonaku sayang!"

" Idih, jijay. Memangnya kamu gak bawa baju lain?" Kata Sakura.

" Gak." Jawab Hinata.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang diomongin Hinata dan Sakura, Ino datang ikut ngerumpi.

" Kalian ini berisik sekali, ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Ino.

" Ini lo, si Hinata gak bawa baju ekskul." Jawab Sakura.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdroped. " Terus kamu mau pake baju apa dong Ta?".

" Mau gak mau, aku mesti make baju seragam ini deh." Jawab Hinata pasrah.

" Yah, itumah deritamu sendiri Ta." Kata Sakura sambil melet.

" Bodo amat ah, bosen aku denger gituan, lagian juga aku masih bisa dance kok make rok ginian."

" Yaudah deh, ayo latihan."

Setelah selesai dengan pembicaraan gak penting mereka tadi, Hinata ngibrit ngambil toa yang ada di belakang panggung. Saat Hinata sudah kembali, ia mengambil ancang- ancang untuk berteriak. Sementars itu, Sakura dan Ino sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan penutup telinga mereka. " Woi... ! petan kumpul... ! latihan... !" Teriak Hinata. Otomatis, yang mendengar teriakanya tadi menutup telinga dengan perangkat seadanya. Sakura dan Ino? Meski perangkat mereka sudah lengkap, tetap saja mereka masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Hinata barusan. Dan, teriakanya tadi juga mengundang perhatian Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang Sedang lewat.

" Hoi Sai, apa kamu ngerasa ada bom meledak di sekolah kita?" Kata Naruto yang masih menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tanganya.

" Etahlah, tapi aku rasa suara itu berasal dari ruangan klubnya nona Babi." Jawab Sai.

" Lebih baik kita lihat saja, aku mau sedikit bermain- main ( baca: tebar pesona) di situ." Tambah Sasuke.

" Kalo gitu gak usah banyak bacot, mendingan kita langsung cekidot." Kata Naruto. Sesuai dengan rencana mereka barusan, mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan klub Music and Dance putri. Dan, seluruh siswi sedang berbaris mendengarkan ceramah dari Hinata, sementara Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk di kursi atas panggung. Seperti tamu yang tidak di undang, tiga cowok tadi masuk seenaknya ke ruangan klub dan membuat para siswi berteriak histeris seperti melihat superstar. Plus, dengan seenak jidatnya juga mereka ber tiga naik ke atas panggung.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino kesal melihat tingkah laku mereka ber tiga dan menghadang mereka ber tiga. Apalagi Naruto, dengan seenak jidatnya ( lagi?) ia merebut mic yang ada di tangan Hinata dan mulai berpidato (?) gaje. Dan dengan muka gajenya tentunya. " Halo para gadis, atau bisa ku sebut My Angel." Naruto membuka pidatonya, dan disambut teriakan histeris para siswi.

" Kya! Naruto- kun keren!" Sorak para siswi. Sementara ketiga cewek kita tadi sedang menutup kedua telinga mereka.

" O, ya. Bagaimana soal penampilan yang akan kalian tampilkan nanti? Pastinya yang bagus dong ya." Kata Naruto sambil sedikit bergaya, yang membuat para siwi mimisan.

" Dan, untuk nonaku Sadako. Biar ku beritahu padamu, rencanaya kami akan memakai lagunya MBLAQ yang Mona Lisa. Jadi, seharusnya kau bisa melebihi penampilan kami ini nanti. Tidak bisa ya? Wah, sayang sekali... dan satu lagi, kenapa kau malah memakai baju seragam kita saat ekskul? Apa kau gak bawa? Wah sayang sekali ya." Kata Naruto yang mempermalukan Hinata di depan umum. Karena kesal, Hinata menendang kedua kaki Naruto dengan sangat keras dan membuat Naruto jatuh di tempat.

" A... au! Sakit tau Sadako!" Kata Naruto sambil mengeluh kesakitan.

" Ah, apa iya sih? Kalau gitu, bukankah meski aku memakai seragam ini- pun. Aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu kaaaannn... ?" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang mempermalukan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan dan menari kerah bajunya sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke Naruto dan berbisik.

" Jika itu maumu... aku juga bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan ini Duren..." Bisik Hinata dengan nada menggoda. Bukanya terterik, naruto malah merinding disko.

" Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya." Desis Sakura.

" Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu nona Jidat?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Itu buktinya, bukankah ketua kalian sendiri yang mempermalukan Hinata di depan umum, tapi kini dia yang berganti di permalukan." Kata Sakura sambil bersedekap.

" Hanya itu saja kan, jika soal masalah itu. Itu karena ketua kami itu bodoh." Balas Sasuke.

" Jika dia bodoh, kenapa kalian memilihnya sebagai ketua? Bukankah itu sama saja kalian bodoh?" Kata Sakura Sambil melirik tejam ke arah Sasuke.

" Itu bukan urusanmu tau."

" Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi jika kalian tidak mau mati." Ino membuka suaranya.

" Atas dasar apa kau menatakan itu nona Babi?" Tanya Sai.

" Itu." Ino Menunjuk ke arah para siswi, tepatnya ke arah Sacrlet yang sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap. ( Pantas para siswi tidak bersuara dari tadi)

" Ka... li... an... cepat pergi DARI SINI!" Mendadak, Sacarlet berubah menjadi Eliza dan berusaha menerjang Sai.

Buagh! Terjangan Eliza tepat mengenai perut Sai dan membuat Sai terjungkal ke belakang. Itu belum berakhir, Eliza juga menjambak dan membanting Sasuke (busyet, Eliza kejam amat! ).

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kalo soal Naruto, Eliza gak menurutkanya karena Naruto sudah dibantai oleh Hinata duluan. Kalo readers bertanya kenapa siswi yang lain tidak berteriak, jawabanya pasti karena Eliza. Eliza adalah keperibadian Scarlet yang lain yang bersikap sangat, sangat kejam. Bahkan, dia bisa saja membunuh seseorang. Jika para siswi berteriak, tentusaja Eliza juga akan membantai mereka. Karena suatu alasan, hanya Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sajalah yang bisa mengembalikan Scarlet ataupun menenangkan Eliza.

" Jika kalian tidak bertiga tidak pergi dari sini... aku akan bertindak lebih kasar lagi! Kalian mengarti?" Bentak Eliza. Sementara tiga cowok tadi hanya bergidik ngeri.

Sakura mendekati Eliza dan menepuk bahu sebelah kirinya dari belakang, " Sudahlah Eliza, masalah ini biar kami saja yang mengatasinya. " Kata Sakura lembut. Eliza hanya mengangguk dan tubuhnya mulai berubah kembali menjadi Scarlet.

Saat Eliza sudah kembali menjadi Scarlet, mukanya nampak kebingungan ditambah sedikit pucat. " A... ah? Sa- Sakura, a- apa aku berubah... jadi Eliza lagi?" Tanya Scarlet cemas. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Kalian bertiga, lebih baik kalian cepat pergi atau aku yang akan bertindak selanjutnya. " Kata Ino dingin.

" Memangnya kau bisa apa nona Babi?" Tantang Sai ( Waduh, si Sai belum tobat juga nih!)

" Seperti ini... " Ino memukul dinding ruangan dengan muka horor dan membuat lubang + retakan yang lebar.

" Kalian tau tidak, selain kalian sudah membuat Scarlet seperti ini, aksi kalian itu dilihat adik kelas tau! ngerasa dikit napa? Kalo kalian kesini cuma buat tebar pesona, lebaih baik kalian pergi dan jangan kembali!" Kata Ino ganas. Untungnya, Sakura sudah siap sedia dengan memijati kepala Scarlet agar ia tidak stres.

Tanpa basa- basi lagi, ketiga cowok itu ngacir keluar. Sebelum itu, Hinata menarik baju Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu. " Kau akan membayar untuk ini Duren... akan kubalas kau lebih dari ini." Kata Hinata dengan nada mengancam. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik ngeri dengan muka takut yang lucu dan langsung ngacir ke luar. Sementara yang didalam terutama tiga cewek tadi pada cekikikan ataupun tersenyum puas.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**O W A R I**

Ba! Gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya? Kalo jelek Rani minta maaf deh...

Typo? Masih banyak ya? Wah nanti Rani coba perbaiki deh...

O, ya. Kak Nagi and Scarlet makasih ya udah mau nge- review ceritanya Rani dan mau jadi OC! Tapi sayang, kak Nagi gak mau sih... kalau mau kan bisa Rani tambahin...

Ok! Sekali lagi makasih ya! Juga untuk readers yang udah mau ngebaca cerita abal- abalnya Rani.

Dan... Rani masih terima yang mau jadi OC, ataupun yang mau nge- request lagu. OC nya nanti ada yang jadi pembawa acara untuk latihan bareng nanti loh!

Kalo gitu sekian ya!

.

.

.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Music and Dance, CanTell The Love**

**Disclamer: Masahi Kishi Moto**

**Genere: Friendship, Romance sedikit Action dan Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Typo dimana- mana, gak sesuai EYD, Hinata super OOC, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High School**

" Hah... hah... gi- gile. Ce- cewek- cewek itu kalo ngamuk ngeri ya...?" Kata Sasuke sambil ngo- ngosan.

" He- e..." Tanggap Sai sambil tepar.

" Me- Mengerikan..." Tambah Naruto.

" Hoi kalian ber tiga! Lagi serasa di pantai yah!" panggil Kiba dari jauh dan mendekati mereka.

" Serasa di pantai pala lu peang." Desis Sasuke.

" Kita orang justru serasa dikejar monster tau!" Tambah Naruto.

" He... he... Sory." Kata Kiba sambil nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" Udah ah, kalian ini udah di tunggu tau! kita juga punya tamu kehormatan sekarang." Lanjut Kiba.

" Siapa?" Tanya Sai.

" Nanti kalian juga tau, sekarang masuk dulu dah!" ajak Kiba.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, mereka bertiga bangun dari keadaan mereka yang mengenaskan dan menyusul Kiba masuk ke dalam ruangan klub.

Sesampainya di dalam, betepa terkejutnya mereka bertiga. Ternyata yang dimaksud dengan tamu kehormatan itu adalah Cool Girls!

Dengan santainya, mereka ber tiga duduk di tiga kursi yang ada di atas panggung yang merupakan kursi Frame Boys. Sementara para siswa sedang menganga + terpukau dengan ria- nya.

" Ba- Bagaimana mungkin mereka..." Kata Naruto dengan mulut menganga.

" Bisa ke ruangan ini..." Lanjut Sasuke dengan mulut yang juga menganga.

" Sebelum kita sampai..." Ucapan mereka diakhiri dengan kata- kata Sai yang juga ikut menganga.

Dan mereka bertiga menjadi lemas. Secara cepat, Hinata menyadari keadaan Frame Boys yang sedang lemas. Seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya, dan ia membisikan sesuatu pada kedua temanya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan muka mereka yang biru pertanda mereka berdua akan muntah. Tapi, Hinata malah senyu- eh, menyeringai.

" Wah, wah, wah. Coba lihat, sebuah duren berjalan lengkap dengan sesuatunya." Kata Hinata dengan nada mengejek dan suara yang agak di perkeras. Dan Hinata mendekati mereka bertiga dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

Secara mengenaskan, Hinata langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya dengan nada umh... sexy?

" Akan ku balas perbuatanmu tadi... tuan... Duren..." Bisik Hinata dengan nada sexy. Mukanya naruto menjadi pucat. Sasuke dan Sai yang melihatnya hanya bisa penasaran.

Secara tiba- tiba, Hinata melepas cengkramanya dan mulai ber- acting menagis.

" Hiks..." Hinata memulai acting- nya.

" Kau... hiks... benar- benar keterlaluan... hiks... padahal kan, aku... hiks... Cuma mau minta maaf..." Hinata nangis bombay. Sontak, seluruh siswa yang melihatnya tersentak.

" Hoi Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Temujin.

" Wah, kau cari gara- gara dengan Konan- senpai ya?" Tambah Kiba.

" Sudahlah Naruto, kenapa dia yang harus minta maaf padamu? Aturan kan kau yang harus minta maaf denganya!" Ucap Sora dan diikuti anggukan dari yang lainya.

" He- hei? Apa yang aku..."

" Cepat minta maaf!"

" Baiklah... Hinata... a- aku... minta maaf..." Kata Naruto dengan sangat- gak ikhlasnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan actingnya dan menggantinya dengan adegan berikutnya.

" Benarkah itu? Bisa ku dengar sekali lagi?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka imut dan nada yang dibuat- buat. Seluruh siswa yang melihat muka Hinata dan mendengar suaranya barusan menjadi leleh seketika.

Jujur, Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi diam dan melihat dari jauh sudah seperti mau muntah jika mereka berdua di kamar mandi sekarang.

" Aku... minta... maaf ya... nona Hinata~~" Ulang Naruto dengan terpaksa. Seringaian kembali muncul di bibir Hinata.

Hinata sedikit mendekati Naruto dan berjinjit dan kembali membisikan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. " Ini untuk sebelumnya Duren! Makan nih shampo! (?)" Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata kembali ke sifat asalnya.

" Come on Girls. Let's go." Panggil Hinata pada Sakura da Ino tanpa memalingkan badanya.

Secara sengaja, Hinata menabrak Naruto dengan keras dan diikuti Sakura dan Ino yang menabrak Sasuke dan Sai, dan mereka ber- tiga pergi kembali ke alamnya. *bletak!*

Seluruh Siswa yang melihat kepergian mereka bertiga hanya bisa ber 'haah' ria. Sementara Frame Boys kelihatanya masih agak syok.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Saat Cool Girl selesai dengan rencana 'pembalasan dendam' mereka, Sakura dan Ino mukanya malah jadi pucat dan seperti ingin mutah.

" Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Hinata santai sambil menghentikan jalanya.

" Mau muntah karena kamu tau!" Jawab Ino sambil sedikit menyentak.

" Aku? Memangnya apa salahku?" Hinata memasang muka tanpa dosa.

Sakura dan Ino langsung ber inner ria 'idiot! Apa dia belum paham apa yang dia lakuin tadi!'.

" Salahmu itu adalah, kenapa kau melakukan hal memuakkan seperti tadi Hinata?" Sakura naik darah.

" He... he. Bukanya kalian juga nikmatin tadi?" Tanya Hinata balik.

" Nikmatin sih nikmatin, tapi efeknya ini lho!" Jawab Ino sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

" Kalo gitu sorry deh, sorry." Hinata nyengir 15 jari. (?)

" Udah deh, mendingan yang ini kita tunda dulu. And, Hinata, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Kata Sakura dengan muka bercampur aduk. (pecel, nasi uduk, keredok belilah di sini! *plak!*)

" Apa?" Jawab Hinata singkat.

" Kenapa kamu ngelakuin ini Hinata!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang dipertinggi.

" Memengya aku ngelakuin apa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

" Kenapa kamu milih Temari dan Matsuri? Apa kamu udah gila ato kamu mau ngancurin hatimu sendiri? Padahal kau tau sendiri kan, kalo Temari itu kakaknya Gara dan Matsuri itu..."

" Sakura hentikan! Jangan ungkit lagi!" Ino memotong ucapan Sakura sebelum Sakura mengucapkan hal yang bisa memancing 'sesuatu' dari Hinata.

" Memangnya kenapa kalo aku pilih mereka berdua? Kan sebelum ini aku udah pernah ngomong ama kalian berdua, kalo masalah pribadi jangan dibawa ke dalem urusan orang banyak. Ato kalian berdua mau ku keluarin dalem penampilan utama kita nanti? Gak kan? Kalo gitu, jangan ungkit masalah 'itu' lagi" Jawab Hinata sambil membalikan badanya dari arah kedua temanya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang klub.

" Sakura, sebenarnya aku juga ngerti perasaanmu, tapi jangan sampe kita ngungki hal 'itu' lagi. Bukanya itu sama aja kita yang nyakitin Hinata lagi?" Kata Ino sambil memukul pelan punggung Sakura.

" Aku sebenarnya juga berfikiran sama kayak kamu Ino. Tapi, orang brengsek itu kelihatanya bakalan pindah ke sekolah ini! Terus, gimana kalo Hinata nginget masa lalunya lagi?" Kata Sakura. Refleks, Ino terkejut.

" A- Apa katamu? I- itu enggak mungkin! Kenapa aku bisa gak tau?" Kata Ino bingung bercampur terkejut.

" Gak selamanya kamu bisa tau semua hal ratu gosip." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan.

" Jidat! Tunggu aku!" Ino berlari menyusul Sakura.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Saat Sakura dan Ino beru sampai di ruangan klub, Hinata sudah mengumpulkan anggota terpilihnya dan menceramahinya.

Kelihatanya, Matsuri dan Temari yang paling gugup.

" Hoi kalian berdua! Cepat sini! Ngelamun aja!" Panggil Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino yang berada di ambang pintu. Tanpa basa- basi lagi, Sakura dan Ino berlari menuju tempat Hinata. Sementara Sakura melirik Matsuri sinis.

Lalu Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandanganya menuju para mahluk yang ada di depanya.

" Kalian mengerti apa yang ku maksud barusan? Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Hinata. Dan dijawab gelengan kepala dari semua mehluk eh... mahluk yang ada di depanya.

Sakura, Ino. Ambil tape yang ada di belakang panggung. Gak pake protes." Printah Hinata. Sakura dan Ino hanya menurut. Kurang dari 1 menit, mereka berdua sudah kembali dengan peralatan yang Hinata suruh.

" So, sekarang kita mulai latihanya. Bagian langkah dan posisi." Kata Hinata. Dan, mereka memulai latihan posisi mereka.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto

.

.

" Good! Latihan yang bagus!" Puji Naruto.

" Kiba, Temujin, kalian jangan lupa posisinya ya?" Kata Sai.

" OK dah." Jawab Kiba. Sementara Temujin hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

" Sekarang, waktunya gerakan Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

" OK. Tapi gerakanya ada yang kita buat berbeda." Jawab Naruto sambil meregangkan otot kepalanya yang agak kaku.

" Terserah." Kata Teujin.

" Oi Dobe, ini kan penampilan utama, apa kita gak ngelakuin penampilan khusus kita ber- tiga sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Tentu aja ada doong." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

" Terus apa dong? Perasaan kita belum latihan." Tambah Sai.

Mendengar itu, Naruto malah menyeringai sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya nyolong rambutan.(? Apa kaitanya?)

" Masa kalian gak inget yang rencana 'New World?'" Ucapan Naruto barusan juga membuat Sasuke dan Sai menyeringai.

" Heh."

" Rupanya."

" Kamu mau bener- bener ngalahin Sadako itu ato mau ngebikin seluruh cewek pingsan, tergila- gila, ato mimisan heh." Tanya Sai sambil menyeringai.

" Kalo bisa, kenapa gak semuanya?" Jawab Naruto sambil salto ke belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mengacuhkan dua orang yang tadi hanya saling pandang melihat kelakuan GaJe merekan ber- tiga.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Skip time pulang sekolah

.

.

" Hinata, kamu ada rencana malem ini?" Tanya Ino.

" Gak, memang kenapa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

" Gimana kalo kita ke karaoke." Sakura ikut nimbrung.

" Boleh juga, ntar aku bilang ama tou- san ku kalo aku mau ke tempat Kurenai- sensei buat jenguk." *hayoo Hinata bo' ong*

" Ide bagus, nanti kita sekalian jenguk Kurenai- sensei aja. Buahnya kamu masih ada kan Jidat?" Tambah Ino.

" Ada doong... cherry ama blueberry kan?"

" Kalo bisa sekalian di rangkai ya?" Kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan dua roll pita berwarna pink dan merah. Tapi yang pink ada tambahan glitter dan kelihatan lebih bagus.

" Nih, pake yang warna merah ini buat tambahan rangakaian- mu." Kata Hinata sambil menaruh dua roll pita tadi.

" Eh? Apa ini gak terlalu banyak? Terus yang warna pink ini buat apa dong?" Kata Sakura bingung. Saat sakura melihat pita yang berwarna pink, Sakura kelihatan ingin memilikinya.

" Sisanya buat kamu aja. And, yang warna pink itu buat kamu." Jawab Hinata santai.

Saat mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, mata Sakura langsung berbinar- binar. " Yay! Makasih banyak Hinata! Kamu memang baik deh! Tau aja yang ku suka!" Kata Sakura sambil mencak- mencak (?) dan memeluk Hinata sampai Hinata mau kehabisan nafas. Wajar saja Sakura senang, karena pink itu adalah warna faforitnya.

" Huh! Aku di cuekin nih!" Kata Ino sambil mengebungkan kedua pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Hei! Jangan iri dulu Ino! Coba lihat ini!" Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu daru balik saku seragam- nya dan meletakanya di tangan Ino.

" Ap...a... kyaa!" Ino yang masih cemberut menjadi berubah saat melihat benda yang ada di tanganya.

" Kya! Hinata! Makasih banyak!" Sama seperti Sakura tadi, Ino juga memeluk Hinata sampai Hinata mau kehabisan nafas.

" Lep... ha... shin... aku... Ino..." Kata Hinata lemas. Ino yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan pelukanya.

" O, ya Hinata. Pita ini kau dapat dari mana?" Tanya Sakura.

" Jangan bilang kalo pita ini berasal dari 'hadiah' taruhan- mu dengan si Duren itu kan? Waktu itu aja, kamu ngasih kita berdua CD- nya W- inds yang limited edition dari taruhan balapan siput- mu dengan si Duren itu." Kata Ino curiga.

" Ato DVD Twilight Saga yang kamu dapet dari taruhan ngebantai preman jalan raya waktu itu." Tambah Sakura.

" Ato..."

" Bukan baka! Pita ini kubeli sendiri waktu aku dan okaa- san pergi ke kirigakure! Apalagi pita ini limited edition dan hanya dijual 3 warna!" Cerocos Hinata.

" 3 warna? Maksudmu ke- tiganya sekarang lagi kita pegang sekarang ini?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

" Salah, yang warna satunya lagi bukan yang merah itu." Jawab Hinata sambil merogoh sesuatu dari saku rok- nya.

" Terus yang satunya lagi itu wananya apa? Selain warna pink and kuning?" Tanya Sakura.

" Ini yang ter- akhir. Warna ungu muda." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukan satu roll pita ber- glitter dari sakunya.

" Ooohh... kamu pinter ya Hinata milih warna. Kamu ungu muda, Sakura pink dan aku kuning." Celonteh Ino.

" Boleh kita pake?" kata Ino yang sedang melepas segel- nya.

" Jangan! Kita bakal make ini waktu tampil nanti. Buat ngalahin Trio Girly Boys itu!" Mata Hinata ber api- api.

" Oh, aku ngerti maksudmu sekarang." Kata Ino sambl memasukan pitanya ke dalam saku celananya.

" Sekarang... ayo latihan khusus kita!" Ajak Hinata yang dijawab anggukan + seringaian dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Skip Time pulang sekolah

.

.

" Serusi nih Hinata? Kamu mau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Ino kawatir.

" Iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

" Kalo terjadi sesuatu ama kamu gimana?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

" Sesuatu gimana? Preman? Hah, justru preman itu yang bakalan takut ama aku adanya." Jawab Hinata santai.

" Dasar... kalo gitu aku ama Ino duluan ya, Jaa..."

" Jaa..."

Sesudah itu, Sakura dan Ino pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Saat melihat kedua temanya itu pergi, Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Dan ia pergi dari sekolahnya menuju rumahnya melewati trabasan yang cukup berbahaya.

Benar saja, saat Hinata melewati trabasan itu, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Bukanya merasa takut, Hinata malah berhenti dan memasang muka dingin.

Kini, dibelakang Hinata sudah ada lima orang laki- laki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

" Hei gadis manis... mau pergi denganku tidak..." Kata salah satu dari orang itu. Dan, empat dari mereka maju menghadang Hinata di depanya. Namun, mereka tidak bisa melihat muka Hinata yang masih menunduk dan tertutup poninya.

" Hei gadis manis... ayolah, jangan sombong... temani kami ya" Kata lelaki itu lagi dan mendekat ke punggung Hinata. Hinata meremas ujung rok- nya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Masih tidak mau menjawab? Baiklah, itu ku anggap jawaban ya." Kata lelaki itu lagi sambil memengang salah satu tangan Hinata. Tapi, peganganya itu ditangkis oleh Hinata.

" Cih, dasar gadis sombong!" Orang itu marah dan mencoba menyeret Hinata. Tapi, Hinata malah menarik tangan orang itu dan membantingnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'brak!' Saat temanya yang dibelakang ingin membantu, Hinata menolehkan mukanya ke orang itu sambil memasang muka me... nge... ri... kan. Sontak, mereka ber- empat terkejut dan merinding di tempat. Saat mereka ber- empat mau melarikan diri, Hinata memanggil mereka dengan ucaapan dingin + sangar. (gimana coba?)

" Kalian! Jangan coba lari atau aku akan membuat kalian menderita!" Kata Hinata. Keempat orang itu mematung dan berbalik menatap muka Hinata dengan pandangan sangat takut.

" Aku mau bertanya pada kalian ber- empat." Lanjut Hinata sambil menginjak tubuh korbanya barusan.

" Y- ya... Me- memangnya apa yang mau Hi- Hime tanyakan?" Kata salah satu dari orang itu.

" Kalian sering mangkal di tempat ini bukan?" Ke empat orang itu mengangguk.

" Lalu, apa kalian tau jika ada orang yang pindah ke sini dari Suna dan tiggal lima blok dari sini?" Ke empat orang itu saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.

" Mmm... apa yang Hime maksud itu pemuda dengan rambut merah dan ada tato di kepalanya?" Tanya salah satu orang itu dengan sangat hati- hati. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat mendengar itu.

" Ya, benar." Jawab Hinata dengan agak cemas.

" Orang yang memiliki tato kanji 'Ai' kan maksud Hime?." Hinata menganguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Apa orang itu sudah pindah sepenuhnya?"

" Be- belum Hime. Saat itu kami hanya melihat pemuda itu, dia Hanya datang ke sini sambil membawa kopernya. Dan kelihatanya orang itu bilang dia akan pindah ke sini sekitar er... tujuh atau empat hari lagi."

" Hn, kalo gitu, nih! Ku kembaliin orang ini ama kalian!" Hinata menendang orang yang sedari tadi di injaknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan muka sedikit cemas.

" Cih! Apa- apan sih gadis itu!" Kata orang yang ditendang Hinata tadi.

" Sssh! Kau ini jangan macam- macam dengan dia!" Kata temanya.

" Memangnya di itu siapa?"

" Ah, iya aku lupa... kau baru kembali ke kota ini beberapa waktu ini ya?" kata temanya sambil membatu 'korban' Hinata tadi.

" Hhh... baiklah, dia itu Hyuga Hinata yang dijuluki **The Princess Of Blood Music and Dance**. Dia termasuk dari dua orang yang membantai preman di jalan raya waktu kau pergi."

" Lalu, siapa orang yang satunya lagi? Dan kenapa dia bisa dapat julukan kayak gitu terus ada Music- nya ama dance- nya lagi."

" Yang satunya bernama Namikaze Naruto yang dijuluki **The** **Prince Of Blood Music and Dance**. Alasan mereka ada kata 'Music' dan 'Dance' di julukan mereka adalah. Karena mereka menghabisi pereman termasuk kami itu dengan mengunakan tekhnik Dance dan ada iringan Music background- nya juga." Terang temanya.

" Dan, mereka berdua itu sangat berbahaya! Jika mereka tidak mengampuni kami waktu itu, mungkin saja nyawa kami sudah melayang dengan gak hormat." Tambah salah satu orang sambil bergidik ngeri.

" Terus, yang laki- laki itu tampangnya seperti apa?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

" Uzumaki Naruto itu memiliki kulit tan, rambut kuning, dan bermata biru shappire." (ditempat lain, Naruto yang lagi nonton TV tiba- tiba aja terjungkal dari sofa)

" Sudah- lah, jangan diteruskan. Aku jadi takut sekarang."

" Memang sebaiknya begitu."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

" A... aduh! Sakit!" Kata Naruto sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Kau kenapa nak?" Tanya Kushina yang baru saja datang.

" Duh, tau nih kaa- san! Mungkin saja ada yang sedang membicarakanku sekarang! Sampai aku terjatuh dari sofa!" Sungut Naruto. Kushina hanya tersenyum saat melihat muka anaknya yang merah- marah!

" Yang kaa- san tau, jika ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanmu. Kamu pasti bersin! Bukanya jatuh dari sofa!"

" Huh! Itu mana ku tahu kaa- san! Mungkin aja ini vesi terarunya dan aku Namikaze Naruto akan jadi pelopornya!" Kata Naruto bangga.

" Hmmm... banar- benar mirip Minato. Ah, bagaimana jika yang sedang membicarakamu sekarang ini adalah gadis Hyuga itu hm?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyeringai.

" Ah! Itu mana mungkin! Masa si Sadako itu sih!" Jawab Naruto. Semantara di tempat lain, Hinata yang sedang ada di rumahnya tiba- tiba dapat suatu perasaan aneh.

" Ah? Kenapa ya? Tiba- tiba aku jadi pingin memukul si Duren itu?" Gumam Hinata.

Back to Naruto

" Udah, makan dulu sana... ada ramen tuh!" Kata Kushina dengan menirukan iklan mie instan.

" Ramen? Aseekk!" Naruto ngelonyor ke dapur mencari makanan kesukaanya itu.

" Kaa- san!"

" Ya?"

" Nanti aku, Sasuke dan Sai mau jenguk guru Kurenai!" Naruto menuangkan air panas dari tremos sambil bersenandung.

" Ya,tapi pulangnya nanti jangan terlalu larut." Jawab Kushina sambil memindah channel TV.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

" Otou- san! Nanti aku pergi jenguk guru Kurenai ya?" Kata Hinata sambil mencubit, melempar, dan melakukan tindakan anargis lainya pada bonekanya.

" Hn, boleh. Tapi pulangnya jangan terlalu malam."

" Aseek!" Hinata ngelonyor ke kamarnya dan mencari HP- nya. Setelah menekan beberapa nomor, Hinata mendekatkan HP- nya ke telinganya.

" Halo?"

" Neji idiot! Kapan kamu mau pulang hah? Bentar lagi itu ulang tahunya si Tenten tau!" Hinata merebahkan badanya ke kasurnya yang empuk. (apa iya?)

" Hn, kurasa aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. O, ya. Bagaimana keadaan bibi dan Hanabi?"

" Mereka belum pulang."

" Oh, kalau gitu daah..."

" Cepat pulang auat aku akan menyiksamu saat di rumah nanti." Hinata memutup teleponya dengan nada mengerikan.

" Hm? Jam berapa ini?" Hinata melihat jam yang ada di HP- nya.

" Hhh... waktunya rencana nih!" Gumamnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" Hinata! Ada Sakura dan Ino!" Panggil Hisashi dari bawah.

" Ya!"

Hinata turun ke ruang tamu dan berbicara dengan Sakura dan Ino sebentar dan mereka pergi ke luar. Di luar, Sakura dan Ino boncengan naik motor, sementara Hinata naik sepeda gunungnya. Benar- benar ketua yang aneh - _-". Katanya, jika naik sepeda itu lebih asik buat ugal- ugalan. (naah?)

" Gimana rangkaianya?" Tanya Hinata sambil menambah kecepatan sepedanya.

" Ini dia, nona tukang suruh." Ino menunjukan rangkaian blueberry dan cherry yang dihias dengan pita merah dan ditempatkan di sebuah keranjang yang tertutup plastik. Hinata malah sweatdroped.

" Nye? Itu mah lebih mirip parsel lebaran! (nande?)" Sungut Hinata.

" Berisik loe Sadako! Masih beruntung aku masih mau nge- rangkaiin! Gitu- gitu karya- ku ini bernilai mahal tau!" Kata Sakura kepede'an.

" Ngimpi loe Jidat!" Tanggap Ino.

" Kita hampir sam... pai? Tunggu! Jidat! Cepat dikit! Di depan itu ada Trio Girly Boy! Kita harus nyampe duluan!"

" Hah? I- iya Sadako!" Sakura menambah kecepatanya sampai motor- nya mau standing.

" Shanaroo!" Teriak Sakura. Otomatis, motor- nya Sakura bertambah kecepatanya.

Dalam waktu sekejap, mereka ber- tiga sudah sampai di rumah Kurenai.

" Permisi! Kurenai sensei! Apa anda ada di rumah?" Teriak Sakura.

" Ya! Sebentar!" sahut suara dari dalam rumah. Saat Kurenai membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat anak didiknya. Rambut mereka ber- tiga seperti habis terkena tornado.

" Ya ampun! Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kurenai panik. Mereka ber- tiga saling pandang dan nyengir sendiri.

" He... he... maa sensei." Hinata nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Sudahlah, ayo masuk! Kalian ini." Suruh Kurenai.

" Ha'i" Jawab mereka.

Saat mereka sudah masuk, kurenai memberikan mereka sisir. Saat sedang ber- sisir ria. Tiba- tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu.

" Masuk." Jawab mereka.

Saat yang mengetuk pintu masuk. Betapa terkejutnya Cool Girl saat mengetahui Rival mereka ada si situ. Meski ada Asuma juga sih. (masih ingat kan? Asuma yang di chap 1?)

" Ka- kau!" Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang sedang mem- pause sisiranya. Sementara Sai sedang melongo ria saat melihat Ino menggerai rambutnya.

" Kyaa! Dasar mesum! Keluar sana!" Teriak Sakura sambil melepar bantal ke arah Sasuke. Dan, bantal itu mendarat 'mulus' di wajah sasuke dengan adegan slow motion plus background music gambang suling. (?)

" Jidat... kita kan gak lagi telanjang sekarang." Komentar Ino sambil sweatdroped.

" Eh? Iya ya... Tapi! Bukanya masuk di saat sekarang itu gak sopan!" Sakura nyolot.

" Au...tenaga Jidat Gorila" Sasuke mulai memindahkan bantal yang tadinya menempel di mukanya kini berada di tanganya. Tapi, muka sasuke ber cap bantal alias, bagian mukanya yang kena lemparan super mematikan dari Sakura menjadi merah.

" Kau! Masih mau ku hajar upanya!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari teng... eh, telunjuk maksudnya.

Kurenai dan Asuma merasakan aura hitam- kelam- mencekat- author takut! *plak!*. (gak ada yang nanya!)

" O, ya anak- anak. Memangnya ada apa kalian datang ke mari?" Tanya Kurenai. Ke- enam anak itu saling pandang, lalu aura yang tadi berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan mata licik.

" A... begini sensei... sebenarnya kami datang ke mari untuk menjenguk sensei yang katanya lagi sakit." Kata Hinata di per- imut sambil melirik tajam ke arah Frame Boys.

" Ah ya ampun. Kalian telalu perhatian." Kurenai tersipu malu. Asuma lagi pundung di pojokan karena di cuekin.

" Dan, kami ber- tiga bawain sensei... ini!" Ino mengeluarkan bingkisan- parsel lebaran- buah jenguk (?)- ato apapun itu namanya.

" Eits! Kami juga bawa sensei!" Sai juga mengeluarkan bingkisan- zakat- amal (?)- ato apapun yang penting halal ^_^.

" Bwahaha! Liat deh! Bingkisan kalian itu lebih mirip parsel lebaranya author yang rusak kemarin! Ha... ha!" Tawa Naruto.

" Ah? Apa iya duren? Punya kalian malah lebih mirip karung beras- nya author yang jebol!" Ejek Hinata. (author: aits! Napa gue di bawa- bawa! Mana nyebarin rahasia pribadi lagi!)

" Diamlah anak- anak... nah Kurenai sayang... (author: *muntah*) aku juga membawakan bunga ini untukmu..." Asuma bangkit dari pundungnya dengan adegan slowmotion berlari ke arah Kurenai sambil memegang sebuah bucket bunga bangkai (?) *plak*- bunga kertasnya konan *duak!*- i- iya deh! Marwan! (Asuma: Boleh juga.)

" Semuanya ayo tenang!" Teriak Kurenai. Dan semuanya pun diam.

" Bagus, sekarang duduk di tempat masing- masing." Suruhnya.

Lalu, ia mengambil bingkisan- parsel- bom bunga (?)- DKK.

"Sebenarnya. Ucapan kalian ini benar semuanya." Semua orang saling pandang- tidak mengerti.

" Hinata, Sakura, Ino. Yang kalian berikan ini memang lebih mirip parcel lebaran di banding buah jengukan. (?)" Frame Boys cekikian.

" Tapi, kalian juga bisa tahu kalo sensei suka buah cherry dan blueberry. Dan, pita warna merah ini tetentunya." Tambah kurenai sambil tersenyum lembut. Cool Girl tersenyum puas sambil memberikan tatapan 'kalian lihat sendiri kan?' kepada yang terhormat (?) Frame Boys.

" Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. Apa ini zakat fitrah? Sekarang kan belum lebaran? (memangnya ada lebaran di Konoha?)" Tanya Kurenai sambil menyeritkan alisnya. Frame Boys tertunduk malu. Cool Girl tersenyum mengejek.

" Tapi, dalamnya lumayan juga. Ada buah anggur dan Strawberry. Terima kasih ya!" Kurenai tersenyum sumingrah. Frame Boys hanya bernafas lega.

" Dan Asuma." Kurenai sweatdroped tingkat dewa melihat apa yang di berikan Asuma padanya.

" Ya? Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya Asuma bersemangat.

" Ini kan bunga kertas dan bunga yang ada di halamaku." Kurenai mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap, Asuma jadi merinding, author lagi ngupil. (gak ada yang nanya!)

" Anak- anak. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Kurenai memasang senyum manis ke Frame Boys dan Cool Girls.

Seakan tau yang akan terjadi, mereka ber- enam secepatnya ngecir ke luar setelah ijin dengan Kurenai. Di luar, Hinata menaiki sepedanya dan memasang earphone- nya sambil menjauh dari rumah urenai sejauh 3- 12 m. Dan di ikuti teman- temanya yang lain.

Sementara Naruto sudah siap siaga dengan memasang- kan tali pada sepedanya plus earphone pada telinganya. Sasuke da Sai yang boncengan juga ikut mundur sejauh 6 m. Kelihatanya Kurenai sebentar lagi akan meledak. Tunggu, kenapa mereka tidak lari? Jawabanya mudah. Karena mereka tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan bersejarah ini.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

(roket meluncur!)

.

.

**IIIDDIIIOOOOTTT!**

**GYYYAAAA!**

Entah dari mana, tiba- tiba saja Sasuke meniup sebuah terompet dengan lagu kematian. Poor Asuma...

Setelah berdoa- mengheningkan cipta. Mereka memasang tampang netral mereka lagi.

" Sekarang... go to Karaoke!" Teriak Hinata pada kedua temanya.

" Ayo!" balas Sakura dan Ino tidak mau kalah.

Dan, Cool Girl pergi meningalkan Frame Boys yang sedang ber- dikusi.

" Kita lanjut Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Yo' i. Abis nge- charge full nih!" Komentar Naruto sambil nyengir.

" Tapi Sasuke, tolong singkirkan teropet itu dulu." Sai menunjuk terompet yang entah dari mana Sasuke dapat.

" Hm... benar juga ya... author! Sini bentar lu!"

" Apaan?" Author dateng sambil ngupil.

" Idih! Jijay sih loe thor!" sai menatap author jijik.

" Alah, gitu- gitu kalian sendiri udah pernah ngupil 'kan?" Frame Boys mala geleng- geleng kepala.

" Ah! Bo' ong lu ber- tiga! Sekarang gue tanya, apa sih rasanya upil?"

" Asin." Jawab mereka ber- tiga.

" Nah! Parahan juga loe pada yang udah pernah makan upil! Hayo ngaku!" Sasuke membatu, Sai kejang- kejang, Naruto malah masih mau nginget kapan terakhir kali dia ngupil (?)

Udah ah! Daripada kita ngelanjutin pembicaraan menjijikan ini, mendingan kita lanjut alur cerita aja.

" Hm? Yaudah deh, mendingan nie terompet ku buang asal aja." Sasuke membuang terompet ajaib itu ke semak- semak.

" Sekarang kita GO!" Seru Naruto. Dan, mereka ber- tiga pergi ke karoke tedekat.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Saat sampai di tepat karaoke. Mereka ber- tiga malah terheran- heran.

" Apa tempat ini baru ya?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kelihatanya sih iya. Besar lagi." Komentar Sakura.

" Aku setuju dengan kalian." Tabah Ino.

Setelah sadar dari ke- Katroan- nya, Hinata membelalakan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di teras sambil memainkan HP- nya.

" I- itukan? Energy! Hei!" Panggil Hinata pada gadis yang sedang asyik memainkan HP- nya itu. Merasa namanya di panggil, ia menongak dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya itu.

" Energy? Ini benar kamu?" Hinata berlari menuju ke tempat gadis yang bernama Energy itu.

" I- iya. Aku Energy. Lalu, kamu siapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

" Ya ampun Energy? Masa kamu lupa sih? Ini aku! Hinata!" Kata Hinata gemas.

" Hinata? Ya ampun Hinata! Ini kamu! Lama gak ketemu!" Energy memeluk Hinata dan begtu pula sebaliknya.

" Ya ampun! Kamu berubah drastis ya? Aku saja sampai tidak mengenali kalau ini kamu." Mereka ber- dua melepas pelukanya masing- masing.

" O, ya. Biar ku ajak kamu menemui teman- temanku!" Hinata menarik tangan Energy menuju Sakura dan Ino yang sedang cengo.

" Hei kalian! Cepat sadar!" Hinata memukul pungung kedua temanya itu. Secara ajaib, mereka ber dua sadar dari ke- cengoanya.

" Eh? Ada apa Hinata? Dan Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Ino.

" Ok Girls. Kenalkan ini Energy. Nama lengkapnya Hwang Energy. Dia temanku waktu aku masih kecil." Hinata Mengenalakan teman lamanya itu.

" Energy. Senang bertemu kalian." Kata Energy ramah sambil membungkukan badanya.

" Ah, gak usah se- formal itu Energy, santai aja. Dan kenalkan, namaku Sakura dan yang di sebelahku ini namanya Ino." Kata Sakura

" Hai!" sapa Ino.

" Hai!" Energy membalas sapaan Ino dengan lembut.

" O ya Hinata, kenapa aku gak pernah liat dia main ama kamu dulu?" Tanya Sakura.

" Oh itu, jawabanya simpel aja. Energy ini pernah sekolah TK, tapi Cuma sampai tengah semester. Selanjutnya dia keluar dari TK dan ikut Home Schooling. Ayahnya ini seorang pemilik perusahaan swasta, dan itu pula yang membuatnya harus sering keluar masuk kota." Sakura dan Ino cengo di tempat.

" Home schooling? Wah, berarti Energy ini orang kaya yah?" Tanya Ino.

" Ah, enggak kok." Jawabnya.

" Ah, iya! Aku sampai lupa. Apa kalian mau ke karaoke juga?" Tanya Energy.

" Sebenarnya sih iya." Jawab Sakura sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

" kalo gitu ayo masuk! Mumpung ada tuan putri- nya di sini!" Tawar Energy.

" Tuan putri? Jangan bilang kalo kamu yang punya tempat karaoke se- gede and bagus ini Energy." Sakura mikir yang aneh- aneh.

" Benar sekali! tempat karaoke ini adalah miliku." Energy nyengir.

" Wah, keliahtanya seru nih. Ayo Energy, kita karaokean!" Kata Hinata ber- semangat.

Saat mereka ber- empat masuk, Energy memesan ruangan khusus untuk mereka. Ruangan itu lebih besar dari ruangan yang lain dan terdapat lantai yang umayan luas untuk dance.

" Make lagu apa ya enaknya?" Ino berfikir.

" Kan kita ber- empat. Gimana kalo laguanya Sistar yang So Cool?" Usul Energy.

" Ide bagus. Energy, kamu bisa dance- nya gak?" Tanya Hinata.

" Soal begituan, jangan remehkan Hwang Energy!" Jawab Energy percaya diri sambil memberikan mic pada mereka ber- tiga.

" Kalo gitu Siap!" Ino memberi aba- aba. Tak lama kemudian, musik mulai terdengar.

Pertama, mereka ber- empat membentuk formasi.

**Are you Ready?**

**Sistar and Brave Sound! We re No.1**

**Started!**

Hinata maju sambil menungg music- nya datang.

**I wanna rock!**

**I wanna rock!**

**I wanna rock!**

Sakura, Ino, dan Energy maju menyusul Hinata dan bernyanyi bersama.

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Sistar!)**

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Party time!)**

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Sistar!)**

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Party time!)**

Energy maju sambil ber- dance disko.

**Utgigo anjainne museum sarangi**

**Jangnainini wae jakkuman mamdaero haneunde**

**Nega mwo geuri jallanneunde nae mam apeuge hani heossorin jibeochiullae**

Kali ini giliran Sakura

**Nan bilgo bireosseo nega nega**

**Bulhaengharago soksanghaeso**

**Geuttaeun geuttaeun geuttaen jeongmal geuraesseo**

Ino mengantikan Sakura

**Nan bilgo bireosseo nega nega manggajirago (It's Party Time Party Time)**

**Doraboni useumman nawa!**

**I feel so cool cool cool, nuneul sshitgo chaja bwado**

**Cool cool cool, naman han Girl eobseul geol**

**I feel so cool cool cool, yeogi dulleo bwado**

**Cool cool cool, naman han Girl eobseul geol**

Saat Ino bernyanyi barusan, yang lainya asyik dance dengan gerakan mereka

Dan kini, Hinata memulai kembali aksinya

**Yeah I feel so cool cool, yeah I feel so e e e**

**Yeah I feel so cool cool**

**Yeah I feel so cool cool, yeah I feel so e e e**

**Yeah I feel so cool cool, nan gwaenchanha**

Energy sudah siap dengan bagian selanjutnya

**I feel so cool like Ice- T, huhwe neun gatda beoryeo priceless**

**Sesang ye ban, bani namja, neottaemune na ulgi anha**

**Gucha hage neoreul jabgeo na mae dallil ireun jeoldae No!**

**Let you know, 1 thing straight. Hot boda museo unge cool cool cool**

Sakura dan Ino siap berduet ria

**Nan bilgo bireosseo niga niga bulhaeng harago**

**Soksanghaeso geuttaen geuttaen jeongmal geuraesseo**

**Nan bilgo bireosseo niga niga manggajirago ( It's Party Time Party Time)**

**Doraboni useumman nawa**

Energy sudah siap dengan aksinya. Ia bernyanyi sambil ber- dance ria. Seakan tidak mau kalah, Cool Girl menari di belakang dengan semangat.

**I feel so cool cool nuneul sitgo chajabwado**

**Cool cool cool namanhan Girl eobseulgeol**

**I feel so cool cool cool yeongijeogi dulleobwado**

**Cool cool cool namanhan Girl eobseulgeol**

Mereka men- sejajarkan posisi mereka dan menggerakan pinggul mereka seperti ombak.

**Yeah I feel so cool cool, yeah I feel so e e e**

**Yeah I feel so cool cool**

**Yeah I feel so cool cool, yeah I feel so e e e**

**Yeah I feel so cool cool, nan gwaenchanha**

**Sistar Ah High Cool we' re cool uno dos tres cuatro!**

**Sistar Ah High so cool we' re cool**

Kini giliran Ino bernyanyi slow tapi tetap ada irama disco- nya.

**Neon dasi doragal il eobseulgeol nal butjapjima (Don't wanna be a fool)**

**Chorahan dulboda hwaryeohan solloga**

**Joha na ije deo kul haejilgeoya**

Mereka kembali men- sejajarkan posisi mereka kembali

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Sistar!)**

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Party time!)**

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Sistar!)**

**Rock it like this (Hey!) rock it rock it like this (Party time!) sis**

Di akhir lagu, mereka memasang posisi masing- masing. Energy melipat tanganya di depan dada, Hinata mengepalkan tanganya ke depan, Sakura seperti orang yang berpose hormat dan Ino meletakan telunjuknya di pipinya.

'Skor yang diperoleh... 1000! Selamat atas skor yang banyak, silahkan ambil hadiah yang anda mau di box ini!' Suara sebuah mesin, dan diiringi tebaran kertas krep dan ledakan confetti. Plus, ada foto pose terakhir mereka tadi.

" Eeh? Energy, kenapa tempat karaoke- mu seperti ini?" Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan sebuah kain yang jatuh di atas kepalanya.

" Benar! Setiap seorang penyanyi mendapat nilai 1000, maka akan diperbolehkan untuk memilih satu buah hadiah tergantung banyaknya orang yang menyanyi. Jika kalian tidak dapat nilai 1000- pun akan tetap terkena leadakan confetti seperti ini." Energy meledakan conffeti tepat di depan muka Ino.

" Kya! Energy! Kamu jail banget sih!" Ino kaget sambil jatuh terduduk di tempatya. Energy malah tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Ino yang berlebihan.

" Ah! Iya! Aku baru inget! Eh Energy. Kamu mau ya jadi pengisi acara latihan bareng kita orang kamis depan!" Usul Hinata.

" Eeeh? Yang bener Ta?" Energy kaget bercampur senang.

" Memangnya mukaku ini mengaakan kalo aku bercanda?" Hinata memincingkan matanya tepat ke arah Energy. Energy langsung merinding disko.

" T- Tidak... yaudah deh, aku mau. Mumpung hari kamis depan aku gak ada kerjaan." Jawab Energy sambil mengambil sebuah hadiah dari box yang berwarna cokelat. Dan diikuti Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata mengambil hadiah yang terbungkus bungkusan berwarna ungu muda yang agak besar, Sakura yang berwarna pink yang ukuranya lebih kecil dari miik Hinata, Ino mengambil yang berwarna kuning yang ukuranya sama seperti milik Sakura.

" Kira- kira apa isinya ya?" Sakura penasaran dan menyobek kertas yang membungkus hadiah itu. Ternyata, hadiah yang Sakura dapat adalah kalung perak ber- liontin huruf 'S'. Dan dua buah benda seperti gelang namun terbuat dari kain yang berwarna pink.

Hinata, Ino dan Energy penasaran. Mereka juga membuka hadiah milik mereka. Enegy mendapat sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan. Yaitu... tiket makan gratis selama lima tahun di istana cokelat & ice cream. Dan tiket makan Steak & berger gratis selama tiga tahun. Wajar saja jika ia jingkrak- jingkrak kegirangan dan nagis bombay. *plak!*

" Asikk! Kao gini ceitanya aku gak perlu pusing lagi kalo lagi kepingin ngemil!" Soraknya. Meski Energy ini cantik & imut, ternyata dia juga doyan makan. Terutama cokelat dan burger.

Kini giliran Ino yang membuka hadiahnya. Ternyata hadiahnya sama seperti Sakura, tapi bedanya di bagian leontin dan Ino mendapat sebuah ikat kepala dari kain yang berwarna kuning. Leontinya memang sama berbentuk huruf 'S', tapi leontin itu juga berkaitan dengan leontin yang berbentuk mahkota. " Eh? Hapir sama kayak punya Jidat." Gumam Ino.

Dan, waktunya kita masuk ke giliran Hinata. Milik Hinata hadiahnya lebih besar. Daripada penasaran, Hinata langsung membuka apa yang terbungkus dalam kertas kado itu. Ternyata hadiah yang di dapat Hinata adalah sebuah earphone yang ada sebuah sayap kupu- kupu berwarna ungu muda di kedua belah sisinya. Dan dua pasang sarung tangan yang bolong di bagian jari- jarinya. Jadi, itu hanya menutup pergelangan tangan, punggung tangan dan telapak tanganya saja. O ya, sepasang sarung tangan itu berwarna ungu muda dan sepasang yang lainya berwarna hitam.

" Heh? Kenapa punyaku aneh gini hadiahnya?" Hinata menyeritkan sebelah alisnya.

" Nah! Anehan juga punyaku! Namaku 'kan inisialnya 'I' bukan 'S'!" Sungut Ino.

" Kalo gitu punyaku ajib- ajib aja nih! Mumpung inisialnya sama." Sahut Sakura.

" Assiikk! Dapet makanan gratis!" Energy ngiler karena ngebayangin Ice Cream, Cokelat Dan Kawan- Kawan yang sudah menunggunya.

" Makan aja diikirin! Awas gemuk loh!" Goda Hinata.

" Karena... Tumbuh itu ke atas..."

" Bukan ke samping! Haha!" Cool girl meniru iklan susu HiPop. (nande?) Maklum, lagi demam iklan sekarang ^_^a

Ok! Daripada kita nge- bahas iklan, mendingan kita lanjut!

**Hi baby! Don't you know me?**

**I need "super lover" tonight!**

Secara pasti, Hinata mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar untuknya.

**ai no hanna saku kanna? Do you wanna?**

**Ain't no wanna! Kon ya sasou kara**

**Everybody, move your body**

**Have a party all night long**

**Let's get together, si da song**

" Apa kalian dengar itu?" Tanya Hinata.

" Ya, Trio Girly Boys itu ada di sini!" Geram Sakura.

" Waktunya memberi pelajaran!" Ino memukul sebelah telapak tanganya.

**Aru hi guuzen ni kimi ni deai**

**Sono mama fall in love**

**Dare ni mo niteai sono manazashi**

**Boku o misukasu**

" Eh? Siapa yang kalian maksudkan? Kalian mau battle? Kalo mau, sekarang bakalan ada karaoke battle loh! Yang ngeliatin juga orang banyak!" Energy lagi iklan dengan 'ria'- nya. Naah... ngebahas iklan lagi nih!

" Hee? Sebenarnya tempat karaoke macam apa ini Energy?" Ino histeris sendiri.

Seakan Ino adalah patung, ucapanya tadi tidak di hiraukan teman- temanya yang sudah pergi ke tempat suara tadi berasal. Tanpa ba- bi- bu- be- bo... er... author kehabisan kata- kata nih! (readers: udah! Lanjut aja thor! Author: ok! Mari kita lanjut! Yang tadi jangan dihiraukan!) Ino mengejar teman- temanya yang sedang berjalan- merangkak- terbang-... *duak!* dengan muka serius untuk bagian Hinata dan Sakura.

**Everybody, move your body**

**Have a party all night long**

**Let's get together, sing da song**

Saat mereka sampai, rupanya tempat itu cukup ramai di kerubungi oleh para wanita tentunya plus, mereka sedang berteriak- teriak. Kalo readers bertanya kenapa, itu karena Frame Boys sedang beraksi sekarang. Apalagi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sedang menebar senyuman mereka dengan sangat bersemangat sesuai lagu yang mereka nynayikan. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mendecih kesal, sementara Energy lagi melongo karena belum pernah tempat karaoke miliknya menjadi seramai ini.

**Super lover sagashi tsudzukete**

**Mitsuke nakushite mata meguriau**

**Super Lover kimi ga suki dayo**

**Boku to saigo no koi w shiyou**

" Enargy, apa ini maksudmu lomba karaoke itu?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

**Ifuu doudou if you do**

**Kouzen te to te tsunaideitai**

**On Friday Night**

**Duper naraba Even so**

Sasuke memainkan rap- nya.

" Kalo iya memang kenapa?" Energy balik bertanya.

" Daftarin kita sekarang. Kami mau unjuk kebolehan melawan cowok- cowok itu." Jawab Sakura tidak kalah sinis saat melihat Sasuke meng' e- rap.

" Dan gak pake banyak protes." Tambah no gak kalah sinisnya dari kedua temanya.

**I, I, I know**

**Kizutsuita mae no koi no hanashi ha NANSENSU**

**Asu no koto shika kikenai kurai**

**Kimi ha jiyuu dane**

Naruto kembali bernyanyi sambil ber- dance dengan sangat energik. Dan, fans mereka juga seakin berteriak histeris.

" Ba- baiklah... me- memangnya kalian mau pake lagu apa?" Tanya Energy agak takut, karena tubuh ketiga temanya ini kini diselubungi aura hitam yang sangat mengerikan.

" Kara- Go Go Go Summer." Jawab Hinata sambil meletakan hadiah yang sedari tadi di bawanya pada Energy. Sakura dan Ino ikut- ikutan. Jadi, Energy memegang banyak barang sekarang.

" Baiklah... aku pergi dulu." Energy pamit sambil membawa barang yang super- duper banyak.

**Everybody, move your body**

**Have a party all night long**

**Let's get together, Sing da song**

" Mereka make yang enerjik. Kita juga pake yang enerjik." Ino menyeringai saat melihat Sai bernyanyi.

" Ayo keluar sebentar mencari sensasi." Ajak Sakura pada dua temanya. Mereka bertiga pergi ke luar dan berbicara pada beberapa cowok dan mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam karaoke. Tanpa menunggu beberapa menit saja, mereka sudah bisa mengumpulkan kurang lebihnya 60 cowok, yang merupakan fans mereka yang berasal dari sekolah, maupun luar sekolah mereka sendiri.

**SUPER LOVER dare ni demo sou**

**Tatta hitori no koibito ga iru**

**SUPER LOVER kimi ga suki da yo**

**Boku to saisho ni KISU wo shiyou**

Saat mereka kembali ke dalam karaoke, Energy terheran- heran kenapa bayak cowok yang datang ke karaoke- nya. Saat Energy melihat jetig temanya yang sudah kembali dengan seringaian khas mereka. Ditambah, ketika Energy memberitahu mereka mereka boleh tampil setelah ini, mereka bertiga malah memicingkan matamereka. Sejauh ini, Energy hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa, daya tarik ketiga temanya itu sungguh besar! Dan kelihatanya, yang sedang beraksi di pangung luar itu merupakan saingan mereka. Hinata menghampiri Energy tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari arah pangung.

" Makasih ya, Energy. Sebagai gantinya ku traktir kamu 10 mangkok ramen deh!" Mata Energy berbinar- binar. Kelihatanya Energy sedang sangat beruntung hari ini.

**Owaranai Night (I need you tonight)**

**Kimi wo motto shiiritaii (I"ll hold you tonight)**

**Ato ha kimi shidai!**

Sakura dan Ino hanya menatap sinis saat melihat Sai dan Sasuke yang berduet. (yang ada tanda kurungnya tadi bagianya Sasuke)

**SUPER LOVER sagashitsusukete**

**Mitsuke nakushite mata meguriau**

**SUPER LOVER dare ni demo sou**

**Tatta hitori no koibito ga iru**

Saat Cool Girl sedang sibuk memandangi musuh mereka dengan sinis, Energy langsung pergi dari tempa itu untuk mencari lagu yang Hinata maksud barusan. Plus, Energy juga sempat digombali beberepa cowok kerena ke imutanya itu.

**Ai no hana saku kanna? Do you wanna?**

**Ain't no wanna! Kon ya sasou kara**

Hinata mulai membayangkan taruhan selanjutnya dengan Naruto. (nah, apa kaitanya coba?)

**Everybody, move your body**

**Have a arty all night long**

**Let's get together, sing da song**

Mereka ber- tiga melompat dan membuat gerakan berputar di udara

**SUPER LOVER sagashitsuzukete**

**Mitsuke nakushite mata meguriau**

**SUPER LOVER kimi ga suki dayo**

**Boku ta saigo no koi wo shiyou**

Gerakan ketiganya semain cepat dan bersemangat. Tanpa Cool Girl sadari, Frame Boys sedang senyum mengejek ke arah mereka. Tapi, senyuman itu disamarkan.

**Ai no hana saku kana? Do you wanna?**

**Ain't no wana! Kon ya sasou kara**

Frame Boys membuat gerakan ombak yang turun ke bawah dengan energik.

Energy berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa- gesa.

" Cepat! Hah... hah... Semuanya sudah di persiapakan! Setelah ini giliran kalian! Hah... hah..." Katanya sambil ter engah- engah.

" OK! Makasih Energy! Ayo Girls! Kita mulai aksi kita!" Sakura dan Ino mengangguk dan kemudian mereka ber- tiga berlari ke belakang pangung. Energy hanya menghela nafas dan berdoa agar mereka bisa menang, dan kembali melemparkan pandanganya ke Frame Boys.

**Everybody, move your body**

**Have party all night long**

**Let's get together, Sing da song**

Frame Boys meng- akhiri aksi mereka dengan bergaya masing- masing. Fans mereka juga sudah mulai ricuh meneriakan nama mereka.

Saat Frame Boy pergi ke belakang pangung, mereka berpapasan dengan Cool Girl. Mereka memasang tampang mengejek, sementara Cool Girl malah menyeringai. Saat Hinata dan Naruto ber- papasan, Hinata membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto. " Lumayan untuk seorang Girly Boys." Bisiknya. Saat Naruto mau membalas, sayangnya Hinata sudah jauh pergi. Dan ia hanya mendecih.

Saat mereka keluar daribelakang pangung, mereka sudah disuguhi dengan puluhan- ratusan fans fanatik mereka. Atas permintaan salah satu fans mereka, mereka duduk di sebuah kursi yang lokasinya cukup dekat dengan panggung.

Iba- tiba saja terdengar suara yang mengatakan "Selanjutnya, mari kita sambut Cool Girls yang akan membawakan lagu GO GO GO Summer! Mari kita sambut!" Kata suara itu. Sontak Frame Boys terkejut dengan itu. Mereka tidak tau jika Cool Girls akan ikut lomba ini juga. Puluha- ratusan (?) tepuk tangan mulai menggema di ruangan itu. Ada juga yang bersiul atau- pun meneriakan nama Cool Girls secara ber ulag- ulang.

Dan saat Cool Girls mulai memasuki pangung, teriakan, tepuk tangan, dan siulan- pun mulaibertambah keras. Cool Girls awalnya memasang wajah tenang sambil menutup kedua mata mereka. Hinata, selaku yang ditengah meletakan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya.

**Here we are...**

**Here you are...**

**Yeah!**

Saat musik di mulai, mereka ber- tiga memulai dengan suara yang lembut. Terikan yang GaJe- nya nauzubilllah tadi mulai memelan. Dan saat saat Yeah tadi, mereka mengangkat tangan kanan mereka ke atas dengan spontan. Dan keributan- pun mulai terjadi.

**I wish for you**

Hinata memulai aksi mereka dengan senyum sumringah dan gerakan- nya yang energik.

**Show Window wa...**

**Natsu iro no Sgin**

**Saatobidasou**

**Guzu guzu shicairarenai**

Dan disusul oleh Sakura

**Mabushii tayou ga**

**Furana mitai ko yokan**

**Mune no tokimeki**

**Kowaranai**

Mereka be- tiga sudah siap- siap dengan reff- nya.

**Get ready**

**Go Go Summer Oh Oh Oh**

**Giri giri made NEVER GIVE UP**

**Unmeki toki wa de ai ga**

**Kitto matte**

**I Wish...**

**I Wish for You...**

Ino bernyanyisambil melakukan gerakan yang super duper lincah. Mulai dari meletakan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya dan jari yang lainya ditekuk ke dekat kepalanya dan melepasnya, dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tanga nya. Berputar secara cepat dan membuat rambut pirangnya melambai- lambai.

**Machigai nante**

**Kuya kuya shinai de**

**Uwaki da sou yo**

**Mada mada ma ni au kara**

Saat melihat giliran Ino masih bernyanyi, Energy mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. Ia segera berlari ke arah ruang kontrol utama.

**Yaritari kokashiyou**

**Ima shikanai ki ga suru no yo**

**Kimi to isshou ni**

**Kanaetai**

**Get ready**

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura men- sejajarkan posisi mereka. Hinata menunjuk ke arah penonton yang sedang menggila. Dan kembali menarik tanganya seperti membuat gerakan 'Yes!'.

**Go go summer Oh Oh Oh**

**Giri giri made wakannai yo**

**Akira mechau dame yo**

**Motto motto**

**I Wish...**

**I Wish For You**

Setelah selesai dari ruang kontrol, lalu ia pergi ke luar untuk melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

Saat slow, Hinata juga membuat gerakan slow dari mengangkat tanganya melewai depan dadanya.

**Hitori janai kara**

**Mirai wo shinjiteru**

**Shiwase no komete**

**Aruite yukou**

**Come Along**

Energy kembali ke dalam dengan membawa bayak sekali pengunjung. Terutama yang cowok. Cool Girl yang melihatnya dari atas pangung sweatdroped sekaligus senang kerena karaoke- nya Energy jadi sangat ramai.

**Go Go Summer Coming Up**

**Giri gri made Never Give Up**

**Unmei toki wa de ai ga**

**Kitto matte**

**I Wish...**

**Go Go Summer Oh Oh Oh**

**Giri giri made Keep On Going**

**Akira mechau dame yo**

**Motto motto**

**I wish**

Di bagian akhir, mereka memasang pose cute. Salah satu mata mereka ditutup, jari telunjuk dan jempol mereka membentuk huruf 'O' dan jari- jari yang lainya sengaja dibiarkan mekar.

" Wooohooo! Cool Girl keren abis!" Teriak para cowok. Pengecualian untuk Frame Boys. Banyak di antara mereka yang memeotret kejadian yang jarang tersebut. Karena fans Frame Boys gak mau kalah, mereka juga ikut- ikutan bersorak.

" Frame Boys lebih keren!" Sorak mereka. Dan, jadilah perang sorak- sorak yang hampir saja terjadi baku hantam. (benar- benar mengerikan.)

" Semuanya cukup!" Teriak Energy yang tiba- tiba langsung muncul di atas pangung. Semua orang langsung diam. Termasuk jangkrik- pun ikut diam.

" Yang merasa di sebut Frame Boys tadi tolong maju." Perintahnya. Frame boys langsung naik ke atas panggung. Fans mereka sengaja tidak berteriak agar Energy tidak bertambah marah.

" Daripada ribut, mendingan kita lihat aja perolehan skor- nya." Energy langsung mengeluarkan sebuah remot dari tas- nya. (waktu dia pergi ke ruang kontrol, Energy sekalian ngembil tas dan memasukan semua hadiah Cool Girl yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Remot ini juga gak ketinggalan loh!)

Energy menekan sebuah tombol berwarna hijau. Dan, munculah sebuah gambar di dinding dekat panggung. Ternyata, disitu sudah ada foto Frame Boys VS Cool Girls plus nilai yang mereka peroleh. Mari kita lihat. Frame Boys mendapat nilai 1000 dan Cool Girls juga mendapat skor 1000. Semua fans ter- pe- rang- ah (biar lebih dramatis, mari tirukan gaya mbah Rhoma Irama)

" Baiklah, karena skor- nya sama, maka hadiahnya- pun harus di bagi ber- dua." Energy tersenyum licik. Ia mengambil tiga potong cokelat dari sebuah kotak khusus. Cokelat itu- pun bukan cokelat sembarangan! Harga 1 potong cokelat itu saja berharga Rp 500.000.000! (maaf, author gak tau berapa kalo di ryo- in - -")

" Nah, sekarang cepat makan! Keburu leleh nih! Maknya juga harus make gaya kiss ya! Pasanganya harus cewek cowok!" Ia memotong cokelat itu menjadi satu bagian dan memberikanya pada Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Beberapa kata saja untuk Energy menurut author... HEBAT!

" Apa apaan kamu ini Energy!" Pekik Hinata.

" Aish! Gak usah banyak protes! Makanya gak boleh di potong. Dan, kalian gak boleh makan cokelat itu sendiri mengeti? Sekarang kerjakan!" Perintahnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, mereka melakukanya. Terutama Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata dan Naruto sudah menahan malu + mual setengah mati.

Saat mereka ber- enam akan memulai aksi- nya, Energy sudah mempersiapkan kamera 1100 Megapixel! (wooaah... author ngaco!)

Dalam hitungan 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Cup!

Jpret! Jpret! Jpret!

**Kyaaaa! Tidak mungkin! Naruto- kuuunn!Sasuke- kuuunn! Sai- kuuunn!**

**Gyaaaaa! Sakura- chaaaannn! Ino- chaannn! Hinata- chaaannnn!**

Eits! Bentar- bentar! Kita zoom dulu ke arah mereka ber- enam!

Ternyata saudara- saudara! Mereka ber- enam gak ciuman! Mereka Cuma nge- gigit bagian tengan cokelat itu aja. Itu cuma tingkah alay para fans aja -_-"

" Udah selesai. Ini kan maumu Energy?" kata Sakura dengn muka yang membiru- bersiap untuk muntah. Benar saja, dalam hitungan 2 detik, mereka ber- enam langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

" Yah elah, padahal mereka tadi serasi banget." Gumam Energy sambil memakan keripik kentang yang dibawanya di tas. Ia sempat melirik ke arah para fans mereka yang sedang koma mendadak- mendadak ayan atau roh- nya sedang melayang layang. Toh, Energy juga cuek aja dan meneruskan acara makan keripiknya itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, mereka ber- enam kembali dengan wajah yang masih pucat + shock. Energy malah ketawa- ketiwi melihat ke- enam korbanya itu.

Sesaat, Hinata melirik ke arah para fans yang bejibun banyaknya itu. " Energy, dari mana kamu bisa dapet penonton sebanyak itu?"

" Oh, itu karena poster ini dan daya tarik- ku." Jawab Energy santai sambil meminum sekaleng cola sekaligus menunjukan poster Cool Girls dan dirinya yang sedang berpose cool. (masih inget 'kan foto mereka yang karaokean ber- empat?)

" I- itu 'kan foto waktu kita karaokean tadi. B- bagaimana bisa..." Kata Sakura.

" Rahasia, yang jelas, saat para cowok melihat poster yang ku tempel di depan itu dan bertanya padaku, mereka langsung kelepek- kelepek seketika waktu ngeliat mukaku yang super cute ini." Energy lagi kena ke- PD- an tingkat akut.

" Idih! Jijay sih!" Sindir Sakura.

" Ha... ha. Yaudah, mendingan kalian pulang dulu aja, soal mereka ini biar aku yang urus." Kata Energy sambil melirik ke Frame Boys dan para fans yang sedang sepertiga sadar.

" Makasih ya. Tapi, jangan lupa soal hari kamis depan loh!" Tambah Ino sambil menyusul teman- temanya yang sudah pergi duluan.

" Iya!" Jawab Energy sambil menyeringai ke arah 'korbanya'.

Sementara itu di luar...

" Eh, Hinata. Kira- kira Energy mau ngapain ya?" Tanya Ino.

" Benar juga kau Pig. Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Tambah Sakura.

" Mau di apain juga 'kan bukan urusan kita." Jawab Hinata santai. Setelah mereka pergi dari tempat itu, terdengar suara- suara minta tolong yang sangat- sangat malang.

Beberapa kalimat saja untuk Energy, yaitu... KEJAM! Tapi kelihatanya seru juga sieh...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

**Konoha High School**

.

.

Saudara- saudara! Mari- lha kita sambut Cool Girls yang lagi ngerjain PR di sekolah!

Tereett!

" Eh Sadako. Kamu ngerasa ada yang aneh gak?" Tanya Sakura yang lagi menggambar.

" Apanya yang aneh?" Jawab Hinata tanpa berpaling dari pekerjaan 'indah'- nya itu.

" Rata- rata anak yang aku liat tadi tangan, kaki and badanya pada di balut perban." Kata Sakura.

" Itu maka aku ta-..."

" Girls! Aku punya kabar bagus!" Tiba- tiba Ino datang dengan mendobrak pintu kelas dan membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

" Ada apa denganmu Pig?" Kata Hinata sinis.

" Ini maksudku." Ino menunjukan sebuah foto yang mebuat Sakura dan Hinata cengo lalu berubah menjadi orang tertawa kesetanan.

" Hya ha... ha... ha! Sekarang aku baru tau maksudmu Jidat!" Tawa Hinata.

" Ha... ha... ha... Energy kalo ngerjain orang gak setengah- setengah ya? Ha... ha... bagus sekali Pig! Gelar Ratu Gossip – mu itu gak main- main rupanya!" Tambah Sakura.

Kira- kira foto apa sih yang ditunjukin Ino? Mari kita lihat. Rupanya, itu adalah foto Frame Boys yang dalam keadaan tepar + memalukan! Wajar saja jika Cool Girls tertawa ngakak karena saingan mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat- sangat terpuruk.

Panjang umur untuk Frame Boys. Baru saja di omongin, mereka sudah nongol di depan pintu kelas + para fans sejati mereka. Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan 'indah'- nya itu langsung mengambil to'a- nya author yang lagi di pake buat nge- dalang.

" Minna! Lihat! Ada mummi berambut pirang! Bukankah ini namanya evolusi terbaru dari mummy sebelumnya?" Kata Hinata dengan ceria? Lalu Sakura merebut to'a itu dari Hinata.

" Apa kamu buta Sadako! Masih ada lagi tahu! Itu tuh! Yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam!" Teriaknya. Dan, to'a itu kembali berpindah tangan saat Ino merebutnya.

" Kau juga buta Jidat! Setahuku mummy itu memang mayat, tapi yang satunya lagi lebih jelek dari mayat!" Tabah Ino gak kalah hebonya.

Frame Boys udah malu setengah idup. (?) Karena tidak terima idola mereka di gituin, tiga dari fans itu membentak Cool Girls.

" Hei kalian ber- tiga! Iblis yang gak punya hati!"

" Jangan nge- hina idola kita dong! Kayak kalian gak punya kekurangan aja!"

" Dasar sirik!" Kritik pedas terlontar dari ketiga fans itu.

Sakura yang menganggap ini menarik, mulai memperlihatkan seringaian- nya.

" Denger ya kalian ber- tiga fans yang gak punya otak! Kami 'kan gak ngomongin kalian! Kenapa kalian yang sirik! Toh, itu juga masalah pribadi idola kalian. Jadi, gak ada hak- nya kalian mau ikut campur!" Bentak Sakura balik.

" Are you listen, hah stu**d girl?" Tambah Ino.

" Denger ya, jangan kira ya ucapan kita ini nyakitin hati kalian. Justru ucapan kalian itu yang nyakitin tau gak? Gak punya hati itu lebih sakit daripada gak punya otak!" Tambah Hinata.

Tiga fans tadi pun diam. Mereka mendapat catatan untuk ini. Jangan pernah menantang Cool Girls berdebat. Terutama dngan Sakura. Frame Boys? Tentu aja mereka udah duduk di kursinya masing- masing sejak ada bentakan dari fans mereka.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Skip time waktu pelajaran terakhir

.

.

Saat pelajaran terakhir, kelas Naruto DKK kembali kosong. Alasanya, guru mereka ikut hibernasi para burung. (?) Dan entah karena firus apa, Hinata menghampiri Naruto tanpa ada rasa ingin mengerjainya seperti biasa.

" Duren, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanyanya.

" Kau mau apa Sadako? Belum puas kau mengerjaiku?" Jawab Naruto kesal.

" Ku bilang bisagak kamu ikut aku sebentar? Bukanya jawaban kayak gitu." Sungut Hinata. Di tempat lain, Sakura, Scarlet dan Ino memperhatikan kedua makhluk itu dengan tatapan heran plus, penasaran. Untungnya, Sasuke dan Sai tidak ada bersamanya saat ini.

" Bisa. Tapi, batuin dong!" Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan rintihan kecil.

" Manja banget sih!" Bukanya membantu Naruto bangun, Hinata malah menyeret kursi berserta Naruto yang sedang duduk di atasnya keluar.

Sakura, Scarlet dan Ino melongo dan saling pandang. Anak- anak sekelas yang melihatnya langsung cengo di tempat.

Kemanakah Hinata dan korbanya akan pergi? Mari kita lihat...

.

.

.

Kriet... dreet... steet... Dasako! Apa yang kau lakukan! Yah, begitulah kira- kira bunyi yang terdengar saat ini. Karena Hinata menarik Naruto melewati banyak kelas, banyak anak yang penasaran dan melihat ke arah mereka. Ada yang shock, siul- siul GaJe, heren, melongo dan lain- lain. Toh, itu semua tidak di perdulikan oleh dua makhluk ini. Hinata berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'UKS'. Lalu, kembali menyeret Naruto berserta kursinya masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam, ruanganya sepi karena ini sudah waktunya petugas UKS pulang. Dan saudara- saudari! Mari kita lhat adegan berikutnya!

" Hei Sadako! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini hah?" Protes Naruto.

" Ku bisa diam tidak sih! Dari tadi berisik melulu! Kalo kamu gak bisa diam, aku bakalan ngelakuin hal yang gak menyenangkan untukmu! Ngerti?" Bentak Hinata. Nyali Naruto langsung ciut saat Hinata membentanya. 'Wanita itu kalo marah benar- benar mengerikan!' inner Naruto.

Hinata menyuruh Naruto agar duduk di salah atas tempat tidur UKS. Secara gitu, Naruto nurut aja daripada dia mati. Tapi! Karena di cowok normal, di juga mulai ber- 'fantasi' ria. Hinata naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memandang leher Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

Semaik deka... semakin dekat... author ngiler *plakkk!*

Hinata semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto mulai salting.

" He- Hei Sadako! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah!" Protes Naruso sambil ber- blushing ria.

" Diam saja kau Duren." Suara Hinata semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto kini bisa meresakan hembusan nafas Hinata.

Naruto mundur- mundur dan akhirnya terpojok oleh dinding. 'Shit! Kenapa aku milih tempat tidur yang beginian!' Umpat Naruto.

Hinata merengkak pelan menuju Naruto.

Pelan- pelan... dan mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Naruto. Naruto mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus tuh!

" Duren..." Ucap Hinata pelan. Desahan nafasnya- pun mulai terasa. (Eeehemm! Hayo! Readers mikirin yang 'begituan' ya?)

" Sadako! He- hei! Hentikan semua ini!" Ucap Naruto. Hinata tetep tidak mau berhenti, sampai mukanya dan Hinata hampir tidak berjarak.

Dan yang terjadi adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

**O W A R I !**

**.**

Rani: Bwahaha! Gimana readers! Bagus gak ceritanya? Maaf ya, kalo nge- bikin penasaran readers gara- gara dengan seenak jidat Rani berhentiin ampe disitu! (readers: gak penasaran sama sekali tuh!) Soal fic yang di atas! Ehem, tunggu aja chapter berikutnya!

Makasih ya buat yang udah mau nge- review cerita abal- abalnya Rani! Juga yang udah mau jadi OC dan nge- request lagu. Maaf ya, lagunya mungkin belum bia di tampilin sekarang, tapi, bakalan di munculin di chapter depan kok! Termasuk juga usulan pairing!

**Sepecial Thanks:**

**NaruHina LavenderOrange**

**Hwang Energy**

**.**

**.**

**See you to next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Rani Iyura- Chan Ghetoh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Music and Dance, CanTell The Love**

**Disclamer: Masahi Kishi Moto**

**Genere: Friendship, Romance sedikit Action dan Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Typo dimana- mana, gak sesuai EYD, Hinata super OOC, DLL**

**Pair: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UKS Konoha High School**

**.**

**.**

Saat jarak antara Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat. Atau mungkin udah gak ada jaraknya, Hinata mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Naruto dan mengalihkanya ke leher Naruto yang... erm... aseek!

" Sadako... hentikan ini, hei!" Protes Naruto. Padahal, mukanya Naruto udah mereh bener tuh!

" Mmmm..." Hinata ber- dehem. Hembusan Nafasnya bisa dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

" Rupanya..." Gumam Hinata. Naruto mulai menghentikan dunia 'fantasi'- nya.

" Rupanya Energy itu kalo nyiksa orang gak main- main ya?" Ucap Hinata sambil memegang sesuatu di leher Naruto.

" Eh? Apa maksudmu Sadako?"

" Ini" Hinata menekan sebuah benda yang berwarna ungu di sana. Dan mencabutnya.

" Pantas aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan- mu. Ternyata karena benda ini." Hinata menunjukan sebuah benda berbentuk mahkota yang berwarna ungu. Dan membuangnya entah ke mana. (itu 'penghargaan' dari Energy!)

" Plus, ini belum selesai."

" Hah?" Hinata melepas perban yang melilit kedua tangan Naruto.

" Mmm... lukamu gak terlalu parah. Tahan sedikit ya." Hinata meluruskan kedua tangan Naruto yang ada memar- nya. Dan, Hinata pergi ke tempat kotak obat untuk mengambil beberapa barang di sana.

" Haaa? Luka ke parah ini kamu bilang lumayan?" Rengek Naruto. Hinata naik kembali ke atas tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan refanol.

" Sa- sakit!" Erangan Naruto tidah di hiraukan Hinata. Hinata terus saja mengobati luka memar yang ada di kedua tangan Naruto. Setelah itu, ia membalutkan perban yang baru. Tapi, yang ini lebih pendek.

Hinata melihat plaster yang ada di pipi sebelah kanan Naruto. Hinata membukanya dengan hati- hati. Bahkan saudara- saudara! Mukanya Hinata udah deket banget ama pipinya Naruto! Bayangin aja orang yang mau cium pipi.

" Aku heran dengan- mu Duren." Ucap Hinata sambil menuangkan sedikit refanol ke kapas dan mengoleskanya ke luka di pipi Naruto.

" A- aduuh... Heran apanya?" Tanya Naruto.

" Lukamu gak parah, tapi kenapa kamu ngobatinya sampe se- lebay ini. Kayak orang patah tulang aja." Jawab Hinata. Ia membuka plastik plester dan menempelkan plester itu ke luka Naruto.

" Jelas parah lah Sadako! Buktinya aja kakiku ampe luka- luka!" Protes Naruto sambil mengulung celananya. Dan, nampaklah kakinya yang dibalut perban.

" Hhh... itu kamu aja yang gak bisa ngobatinya. Coba lihat. Lukamu yang kamu obatin sendiri persis kayak mumi tadi. Coba bandingin ama yang sekarang. Beda jauh 'kan?"

" I- iya sih. Aku akuin itu." Kata Naruto pasrah. Suer terkewer- kewer, Naruto ngomongnya terpaksa!

" Tahan dikit." Hinata meluruskan kedua kaki Naruto sampai berbunyi... 'tereret teret!' eh, salah! Yang ini... 'Afika!' Bukan! Pasti yang ini! 'Krrt!'

" Arrgghh! Sakiit!" Erang Naruto.

" Huh! Kamu ni bisa diem gak sih!? Kalo kamu gak bisa diem, ku kugunain cara 'gila'- ku untuk bikin kamu diem Duren!" Hinata ngamuk. Naruto kembali ber- 'fantasi' ria memikirkan cara 'gila' yang Hinata maksudkan. Dimulai dari A sampai dengan Z.

Hinata sibuk membalutkan perban ke kaki Naruto. Naruto? Ber- 'fantasi' ria tentunya...

" Hoi Duren! Sadar hoi!" Hinata mengibas- ngibaskan telapak tanganya ke depan wajah Naruto. Naruto sadar, tapi dalam keadaan ling- lung.

" Hee? Sudah selesai ya Sadako?" Ucap Naruo ling- lung. Hinata langsung menangkap apa yang terjadi pada rivalnya yang satu ini.

"Kamu ngelamun ya Duren? Pasti mikirin yang jorok- jorok nih!"

"E- eh? Enggak kok!"

"Bo'ong! Mukamu itu udah nge- buktiin semuanya Duren!" Hinata mencubit + menarik pipi Naruto dengan keras.

" Enggak ko-..."

" Hinata? Naruto? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ucapan Naruto terpaotong oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu UKS. Saat mereka menengok ke arah itu dalam posisi yang sama, (Hinata masih mecubit pipi Naruto) mereka kaget karena yang memanggil mereka adalah dokter UKS *remaja*.

" Ka- Karin?" Ucap Hinata terbata- bata.

" Shi- Shichi?" Ucap Naruto terbata- bata.

" Ke- kenapa kalian... bisa..." Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto and Hinata.

" Aku tidak menyangka..." Shici menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya. Lalu ia melirik Karin seakan mengatakan 'ayo pergi! Kita 'kan gak mau jadi obat nyamuk!' Lalu Karin menjawab 'Iya iya!'

"Akh! Maaf ya! Kami ber- dua menganggu!" Ucap mereka berdua. Lalu Karin menarik tangan Shichi

" Waduh, parah..."

" Kelihatanya bakal ada gossip yang gak ngenain untuk di denger nih..." Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang. Dan...

" DAN INI SEMUA KARENA KAU!" Mereka berdua saling tunjuk menunjuk.

" Kalo kamu gak nge- lakuin hal ini, mungkin aja kita gak bakalan kayak gini Sadako!"

" Aku? Seharusnya aku yang ngomong kayak gitu ke kamu Duren!"

" Sadako!"

" Duren!"

" Sadakoo!"

" Dureenn!"

"SAAADAAKOO!"

"DUUREEENN!"

" Hei! Kenapa kalian beris..." Sebuah suara dari luar masuk.

" DIAAMM!" Naruto dan Hinata menolehkan muka ke arah pintu. Kali ini yang ada di depan pintu adalah... Sasuke yang bersimbah darah sedang di papah oleh Sakura. Sai yang mukanya lebam di sana- sini plus berdarah sedang di papah juga oleh Ino.

" KALIAN KENAPA?!" Teriak Naruto dan Hinata histeris. Sakura dan Ino langsung masuk dan merebahkan Sasuke dan Sai di tempat tidur.

" Ceritanya panjang." Ucap Sakura yang sedang berlari mengambil baskom berisi air. Dan Ino yang sedang mengambil alat- alat yang di ambil Hinata tadi.

" Sakura! Ayo ceritakan..." Rengek Hinata.

" Baiklah... *narik halaman Flashback*"

.

Flashback on

.

.

Saat Hinata pergi menarik Naruto + kursinya pergi. Sakura, Ino dan Scarlet sedang ngobrol. Tapi, tiba- tiba saja Scarlet di panggil keluar oleh seorang adik kelas mereka. Saat Scarlet sudah pergi, (meski masih ada di ruangan kelas sih) Sakura mendapat sebuah ide jahil.

" Ino, ejekin Girly Boys itu yuks!" Sakura tersenyum jahil.

" Ayo!" Sakura dan Ino pergi ke dekat meja guru dan kelihatanya sedang ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.

" Minna! Kalian tau gak,kalo di kelas kita ini ada Ayam yang di jadiin mummi lho! Serem ya!" Ucap Sakura pura- pura takut. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya di ejek langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

" Masih ada lagi nih! Eh, kalian tau gak? Di kelas kita ini ada mayat berjalan! Udah gitu sekarang ada mumi lagi! Hiii! Takut!" Ino juga gak kalah lebay- nya dari Sakura. Sasuke dan Sai yang merasa tersingung langsung naik darah.

" Apa katamu hah?! Jidat!"

" Apa maksudmu Pig?!"

" Hei Sakura, kenapa gak di satuin jadi... Ayam dimakan Mayat! Ha!ha!" Tawa Ino. Gelak tawa juga berasal dari fans Cool Girls.

" Benar juga katamu Ino ha! ha!" Sakura tertawa tidak kalah keras. Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak sekali deathglare yang ditujukan untuk mereka ber- dua.

" Kau!" Sasuke bangkit dan hendak melempar balon air *bentar, darimana mereka dapet itu! Punya author ilang!*. Saat ia melempar, Sakura menunduk. Scarlet yang sudah selesai dengan pembicaraanya,langsung berbalik.

" Hei... apa aku ketinggalan sesu... kyyaa!" Balon air yang sasuke lempar tadi mengenai kepala Scarlet dan pecah. Airnya membasahi seragam dan tubuhnya. Scarlet langsung mengeluarkan aura- aura gelap. Rambutnya berubah menjadi merah semua. You know who?

" Akan kujadikan kau Ayam cincang Uciha Sasuke!" Scarlet- ralat- Eliza langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang katana yang author gak tau dia dapet dirimana. Fans Frame Boys yang melihatnya hanya menutup mata sambil meringis- ringis GaJe.

Eliza mau menebas Sasuke, tapi ia hanya tergores di bagian pipi. Eliza mengarahkan pedangnya ke tangan Sasuke. Untungnya Sasuke cepat menghindar dan tanganya juga tergores tidak terlalu dalam. Saat Sasuke menghindar, tanpa ia sadari. Sai lah yang jadi korbanya. Saat ia menghindar pertama sudah kena. Dan yang terakhir... Sai jatuh dari kursi! *potret!*

Sakura dan Ino langsung menuju ke tempat pembantaian tersebut, dan langsung menenangkan Eliza. Saat Scarlet sudah kembali, ia masih tetap marah dan meninju Sasuke di bagian perut. *poor Sasuke* Sasuke jatuh di atas Sai yang semakin kesakitan. Ka... Si... Han...

"Rasakan itu AYAM!" Teriak Scarlet.

"Sudahlah Scarlet! Sakura! Ayo!" Kata Ino yang memapah Sai.

" Iya!" Sakura juga memapah Sasuke. Lalu mereka ber- empat pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke UKS.

Di kelas, para Siswa dan Siswi lagi cengo. Termasuk Scarlet. 'Memang aku barusan melakukan apa yah? Sampe mereka berdarah- darah? Perasaan aku belum lakuin apa- apa? Baru aja ditinju perutnya' Inner- nya.

Sementara di jalan, Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memapah rival mereka, langsung dilihat ribuan pasang mata yang sedang berteriak.

" Kyyaa! Sasuke- kun dan Sai- kun kenapa?!" Teriak para siswi histeris.

"Sakura- chan... Ino- chan..." Para Siswa sedang pundung. Saat sudah hampir sampai, mereka bertemu Karin dan Shichi yang sedang berlari tergesa- gesa dengan wajah yang sedikit senang. Sangkin senangnya, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalo Sakura dan Ino ada di depan mereka. Alhasil, mereka nabrak deh! Bagi Sasuke dan Sai, mereka seperti motor yang ditabrak kapal Titanic.

" Duh... gomenasai Sakura... kami gak bermaksud untuk manabrak kalian. Maaf ya..." Kata Karin sambil berusaha bangkit.

" Lebih baik kalian cepat pergi. Daripada membuat makhluk ini terbangun." Tambah Ino. Karin dan Shichi mengangguk dan mereka ber lari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitu dekatnya bereka dengan UKS. Mereka mendengar suara teriakan GaJe barusan.

.

Flashback off

.

Naruto dan Hinata yang posisi duduknya sudah berpindah ke sisi tempat tidur dengan kaki yang mengantung langsung merinding disko.

Ino sedang sibuk dengan Sai. Sementara Sakura sedang sibuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari luka Sasuke. Ok, mari kita lihat. Frame Boys dan Cool Girls yang notabe- nya adalah rival ada di satu ruangan? Hell no? Apakan Spongebob bisa melakukan ini? (apa kaitanya!)

" Aku pergi." Ucap Hinata beranjak turun dari tempat tidur itu dan pergi menuju pintu UKS. Sebelum itu, Naruto mencegahnya.

" Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Naruto berusaha menyusul Hinata meski langkahnya ter tatih- tatih. Saat Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu UKS. Hinata yang tidak tega melihatnya langsung memapahnya.

" Jangan sok kuat! Kau benar- benar merepotkan! Kalau mau bilang nyerah bilang aja!" Ucap Hinata.

" Hmm... A- Apa? Aku gak bakalan nyerah sebelum perang! Hell Yeah!" Untuk pertama kalianya Saudara- Saudara! Naruto menurut pada Hinata tanpa paksaan! Mari beri tepuk tangan! Nanti kita bikin fic Naruto Scene Award! Tapi! Semua itu harus raib karena Naruto sendiri. Sekarang, dia lagi pose kayak calon presiden yang lagi kampanye aja!

Dan, karena ke- bo- do- han- nya sendiri, Kaki Naruto yang sebelah menjadi sakit. Hampir saja Naruto jatuh terlentang jika Hinata tidak menolongnya sekarang.

"Kau berhutang untuk ini." Hinata tersenyu tipis dan memapah Naruto pergi dari UKS. Mereka tidak berjalan kembali ke kelas, tapi berjalan melewati kelas junor mereka. Mau tau kenapa mereka gak langsung ke kelas? Itu karena ide Gila Hinata yang mau ngerjain Naruto. Gile, udah sakit, masih ditambah yang beginian, Hinata kejam. Saat mereka berjalan melewai kelas itu, Ada seorang adik kelas yang memanggil mereka.

" Naruto- senpai! Hinata- senpai! Kemari!" Panggil- nya. Karena merasa di panggil, mereka memalingkan muka mereka ke asal suara itu.

" Hei! Ayo kemari sebentar!" Panggilnya lagi. Hinata kembali memapah Naruto menuju anak itu.

" Senpai, maukah kalian bernyanyi di panggung kecil buatan kami ini?" Tanya anak itu memelas. Benar saja, di dalam kelas itu, tepatnya di depan papan tulis, ada sebuah pangung kecil yang ukuranya tidak terlalu besar tapi dihiasi oleh hiasan yang menarik. Hiasan itu terkesan natural karena memakai daun- daunan.

"Panggung yang bagus. Papa kalian mau ikut program tata ruangan?" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Benar Senpai!" Jawab anak itu.

" Baiklah! Ayo Sadako!" Naruto nyengir. Hinata menghela nafans dan menantarkan Naruto ke panggung itu. Untungnya, di panggung itu sudah ada dua kursi. Jadi mereka bisa duduk.

.

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya di UKS, Sai meminta Ino agar dirinya dibawa ke taman belakang sekolah. Kini, tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah di obati di dalam.

" Maaf." Ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke arah Sakura.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Aku... hampir membuatmu mati... Ayam. Maaf." Mata Sakura mulai ber kaca- kaca. Sasuke lagsung gelagapan saat nada bicara Sakura berubah seperti orang menangis.

" H-hei! Sudahlah... bukanya kau sering melakukan ini?" Parah! Sasuke gak pandai diemin orang nih!

" Harusnya aku gak nunduk... Sayatan pedang- nya Eliza itu hampir kena nadi- mu tahu! Kau bisa mati! Padahal aku gak mau bikin seseorang terluka lagi, bahkan sampai hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya..." Sakura belum selesai dengan kalimatnya langsung di dekap oleh Sasuke di pelukanya.

" Kalo mau nangis, nangis saja, jangan sok kuat. Bukanya kamu udah sering bangat bikin aku kayak gini. Tapi, kenapa baru nangisnya sekarang? Dasar. Kau berhutang banyak padaku untuk ini. Status kita musuh ok." Ucap Sasuke stay cool.

" Hmmm..." Sakura meneteskan sebuah air mata.

" Nah, katanya suara- mu bagus. Kalo gitu mari kita buktikan! Kalo suaramu jelek, kamu pasti bakalan kalah waktu latihan bareng." Ucap Sasuke jahil.

" Iya. A- APA? Aku kalah? Gak mungkin! Ayo! Cepet! Sini aku buktiin!" Jawab Sakura dengan aura berkoar- koar. "kita maen lagu Rock!"

"Gak. Kita maen lagu biasa aja. Kalo kamu nolak, kamu kalah." Sasuke tersenyum iblis. Sakura kepalanya udah muncul perempatan.

.

Di tempat lain. Sai dan Ino.

Sai sudah sampai ke tempat tujuanya sekarang ini. Mereka ber- dua duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon yang rimbun.

" Pig. Nanyikan aku sebuah lagu." Pint Sai sambil menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada penopang kepala kursi.

" Untuk apa?" Jawab Ino.

" Hiburan."

" Gak mau." Jawab Ino.

" Hoi! Ayolah! Aku begini juga 'kan gara- gara kau!" Sai mulai kumat ngerengek- nya.

"Idih! Malu tau dilihat orang!"

"Bodo amat! Pokonya nyanyi!"

"Iya deh! Iya!" Ino pasrah ngelihat Sai yang udah gede masih ngerengek. Takutnya, kalo Ino nolak, Sai malah tambah ngerengek.

"Ahay! Kau tertipu nona Babi!"

"Apa!?"

"Eits! Jangan marah! Sesuai katamu tadi! Kau harus nyanyi!" Ino kesel sendiri.

Tanpa mereka ber- enam sadari, mereka bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama.

" Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

" Acha septriasa feat Irwansyah. My Heart."

Sasuke mengambil gitar yang berada di dinding UKS. Gitar itu sengaja dititipkan seorang murid untuk pelajaranya nanti.

Naruto mendapat sebuah gitar yang dipinjamkan oleh adik kelas mereka.

Sai pergi ke semak- semak dengan langkah yang ter tatih- tatih. Ia merogoh semak- semak itu dan munculah sebuah gitar di tanganya saat ini. Ceritanya, Sai pernah ninggalin gitar di tempat itu kalo dia lagi bosen duduk di bawah pohon doang. Hujan? Gitarnya anti air coy! Hahay! *author kumat norak- nya*

.

.

Mereka ber- tiga memainkan gitar mereka meski tempat mereka ber beda.

Naruto

**Disini kau dan aku**

**Terbiasa bersama**

**Menjalani kasih sayang, bahagia ku denganmu**

Adik kelas mereka terpukau dengan suara Naruto begitu juga dengan Hinata. Dan, Jangan lupakan SasuSaku dan SaiIno yang merasakan sesuatu yang sama

Hinata

**Pernahkah kau menguntai**

**Hari paling indah**

**Terukir nama kita berdua**

**Disini... surga kita...**

**Reff:**

**Bila kita mencintai yang lain**

**Mungkinkah hati ini akan tegar**

Mereka ber- dua bernyanyi bersama

**Sebisa mungin tak akan pernah**

**Sayangku akan hilang...**

**If you love somebody could we be this strong**

**I will fight to win, our love will conquer all**

**Wouldn't risk my love even just one night**

**Our love will stay in my heart... my heart...**

Ino

**Pernahkah kau menguntai**

Sai

**Hari paling indah**

Mereka bernyanyi bersama

**Ku ukir nama kita berdua**

**Di sini surga kita...**

Sakura

**Bila kita mencintai yang lain**

**Mungkinkah hati ini akan tegar**

**Sebisa mugkin... tak akan pernah**

**Sayangku akan hilang...**

Sasuke

**Bila kita mencintai yang lain mugkinkah hati ini akan tegar**

**Mungkinkah hati ini akan tegar**

**Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah**

**Sayangku akan hilang**

Tanpa mereka sadari, Frame Boys dan Cool Girls bernyanyi bersama, meski tempat mereka berbeda

**If you love somebody could we be this strong**

**I will fight to win, our love will conquer all**

**Wouldn't risk my love even just one night**

**Our love will stay in my heart... my heart...**

Sai and Ino

**My heart... (u... ummm)**

**My heart... (u... ummm)**

All

**My Heart...**

Begitu mereka selesai dengan lagu mereka, ratusan tepukan tangan siulan, dan sorak sorai menggema.

Naruto dan Hinata. Kelas adik kelas mereka kini penuh oleh adik kelas lain, guru, dan kakak kelas.

Sasuke dan Sakura juga sama. Mereka paling banyak teman se- angkatan mereka. Ada juga guru dan kakak kelas.

Sai dan Ino ada guru, teman seangkatan, kakak kelas dan adik kelas plus, guru.

Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum senang. Ternyata, kelas sudah bubar. Tapi, karena mereka sedang sibuk sendiri, mereka tidak bisa mendengar. Karena suara mereka yang umayan keras itulah yang menyebabkan banyak orang menonton aksi mereka.

" Yeah! Naruto! Hinata! Kalian memiliki semangat masa muda yang tinggi! Aku iri ada kalian!" Guru Guy nangis bombay pada urutan terdepan penonton.

" Cie elah... yang asik berduaan di tempat sepi!" Goda Scarlet untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Pemandangan yang bagus!" Karin datang dengan kamera- nya untuk memotret Sasuke dan Sakura.

" SaiIno! Kelihatanya kalian memiliki hubungan istimewa." Shichi menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tersenyum jahat.

" Duren, ayo pegi." Hinata bangkit dan menatap Naruto. Naruto berusaha bangkit tapi, matanya berkunang- kunang dan secara aseekk! Dia meluk Hinata readers!

" Du- Duren!"

" Wha!?" Semuanya yang melihat itu langsung terkejut.

" Du-Duren! Tapi ini di depan umum! Hei! *hmmzzz... zzz* Yah, dia tidur." Karena Naruto sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hinata, Hinata bisa mendengar suara tidur Naruto di dekat telinganya. "So- somebody please help me..." Ucap Hinata memelas. Secara terpaksa... guru Guy memapah Naruto pergi. Padahal, mereka masih ingin melihat Naruto memeluk Hinata. (meski yang cowok pada ke bakar cemburu sih..) Hah... payah.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Cool Girls sedang ngelamun di kursi khusus mereka. Kelihatanya masih memikirkan kejadian yang tadi ^_^

Shichi mendapat sebuah ide jahil. Ia sengaja mengagetkan Cool Girl dari Sakura. Karena, tereakannya Sakura kalo lagi kaget itu lumayan buat jadi PLTT (Pembangit Listrik Tenaga Teriakan)

Ok, lanjut! "Sakura! Bwa!" Teriak Karin.

" AAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura kaget. Otomatis, Hinata dan Ino bangun dari lamunan mereka. Plus, semua mata anak klub tertuju pada mereka.

" Apaan sih!" Amuk Hinata.

" Ada sesuatu? Ratu gosip baru?" Ino mengigau.

" Karin! Kau mengagetkanku!" Oceh Sakura. Karin nyengir dan buru- buru ambil langkah seratus ribu.

" Ada apa Lader?" Shichi datang dengan muka mengantuk. (nb: dia ketiduran di belakang panggung jadi dia ngigau kalo dia lagi dipanggil.)

" Gak. Cuma lagi galau aja." Jawab Hinata sambil duduk di kursinya.

" Hum... dari jauh kelihatanya galau tingkat dewa nih. Ok! Gimana kalo kita Roly Poly aja?" Usul Shichi.

" Terserah... kasetnya ambil aja di meja sana. Terus jangan lupa speaker- nya." Hinata mulai menutup matanya karena mengantuk.

" Sekalian buat kalian latihan." Kata Sakura.

" Jangan lupa pemanasan loh!" Tambah Ino.

" Wokeh! Kariin! Hoi! Petan siap- siap pemanasan!" Teriak Shichi dari atas panggung. Cool Girls menutup telinga mereka dengan sangat rapat.

" Terekanya jangan disini Shichi!" Omel Ino.

" Gomen... he... he..." Shichi nyengir dan berlari turun dari panggung.

" Hooooaaammmm..." Hinata menguap lebar sampai- sampai air matanya keluar.

" Ngantuk... mmmh..." Erang Sakura.

" Sama." Tambah Ino sambil melihat ke arah anggota klub yang sedang pemanasan.

.

.

" Shichi! Kemari sebentar!" Panggil Hinata. Shichi menoleh dan pergi ke tempat Hinata.

" Hn, aku nge- request peserta- nya. Kalian juga nyanyi inget! Kamu, Scarlet, Karin. Mmm... Sasame, Koyuki, Tenten dan yang terakhir... Energy! Kemari kau!" Hinata memangil seseorang yang sedang lewat ruangan klub. Karena merasa namanya di panggil, Energy masuk.

" Energy? Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

" Oh, aku kemari mau meberikan kalian ini... kemarin kalian lupa, dan meninggalkanya di karaoke." Jawab Energy sambil mengeluarkan hadiah Cool Girls kemarin.

" Oh, makasih ya. Shichi, yang terakhir dia. O, ya. Shichi kenalkan, ini Energy." Kata Hinata sambil meberikan hadiah Sakura dan Ino.

" Senang bertemu denganmu Shichi!"

" Hm... senang bertemu denganmu juga Energy."

" Udah! Petan sana! Keburu jenuh nih!" Perintah Ino. Energy dan Shichi turun dari panggung dan sedikit berbicara dengan anggota yang lain. Tertawaan kecil juga ikut terdengar.

Setelah itu, anak yang dipilihkan oleh Hinata tadi berkumpul dan sedikit berdiskusi. Setelah dirasa sepakat, mereka mulai membentuk posisi. Sementara Shichi pergi sebentar untuk menyalakan musik- nya dan sekalian meletakan kacamatanya.

.

.

Saat musik yang ber- irama retro berbunyi, Shichi sudah kembali. Untung saja dia tidak terlambat.

Posisi awal mereka seperti piramid yang membelakang. Dan, mereka maju.

**Eodi kkaji watna, tto eodi sum eotna**

**Mame deureo watna, nanananana**

**I like You!**

Mereka membuat gerakan tangan yang lincah. Tangan kanan mereka seperti menunjuk ke depan. Kemudian tangan mereka menunjuk ke posisi diagonal atas dan bawah. Lalu mereka menghadap ke samping dan membuat gerakan ombak yang berarah ke bawah.

Karin maju dan tanagnya menunjuk ke arah semua penonton.

**Eodiseo osheot na yo**

**Jakku nuni gane yo**

**Geudae bichi**

**Naneun cham mame deune yo**

Shichi bergantti tempat dengan Karin. Mereka menghadap ke samping kanan. Tangan mereka ber- 7 seperti gerakan orang yang sedang berjalan. Begitu juga kaki mereka yang jalan di tempat.

**Yeopeuro gago ship jiman**

**Yonggi ga anhnaseo**

**Gaseumi tteollyeo wa**

**Naneun cham mangseori ne yo**

Lalu mereka membuat gerakan maju dan mundur. Tak luput juga gerekan tangan yang mewarnai lagu ini.

**Molla, eotteokhae nan, molla**

**Michi gesseo, neol noh chigi shilheo**

**Neo egero, jeomjeom, daga gallae, jeomjeom**

**Nae apeseo tteonal su eobtge...**

Mereka men- sejajarkan posisi mereka dan membuat gerakan tangan yang membuat tubuh mereka seolah- olah akan jatuh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

**Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly**

**Nan mireo naedo nan dashi negero daga ga seo**

**Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly**

**Naman bo il kkeoya**

**Neo ege nareul boyeo jul kkeoya...**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh...**

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino kelihatanya mulai tertarik.

Scarlet maju

**Shigye neun wae bona yo**

**Uri man nam buteo**

**Jjuk meomchwo itneune**

**Naneun cham mame deune yo**

Hinata mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. Hinata mebisikan sesuatu pada Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengangguk setuju.

Kini giliran Karin beraksi.

**Na oneul isang hane yo**

**Jakku tteolli ne yo**

**Geudaereul bogoseo**

**Naneun cham mangseori ne yo**

Ino mengeluarkan Handhone- nya dan merekam mereka yang sedang beraksi.

**Molla, buranhe nan, molla**

**Michigesseo, eodiro galkka bwa**

**Hangeoreum deo, jeomjeom, daga galle, jeomjeom**

**Nae nunseo, tteonal su eobtge**

Sakura juga mulai medisain sesuatu sambil mencoret- coret buku milik Ino.

Hinata sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Yang kelihatanya sebuah formasi.

**Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly**

**Nan mireo naedo nan dashi negero daga ga seo**

**Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly**

**Naman bo il kkeoya**

**Neo ege nareul boyeo jul kkeoya...**

Sakura menunjukan hasil coretanya pada Hinata. Hinata melihatnya dan seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang berupa komentar. Dan, Hinata sedikit mem- fermak karya Sakura. Sakura ber 'ooh' ria dan mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua sedikit melirik ke arah sasaran mereka dan mulai berdiskusi lagi soal buku itu.

Mereka melakukan gerakan acak.

**I like like this**

**I like like that**

**I like this, like that**

**Yeah!**

Mereka kembali ke posisi mereka. Sorak sorai dari siswi yang lain juga mulai ricuh.

**Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly**

**Nan mireo naeo nan**

**Dashi negero daga ga seo**

**Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly**

**Naman bo il kkeoya**

**Neo ege nareul boyeo ju kkeoya...**

**Ah Ah Ah tonight**

**Shigani dwen geoya**

**Naegero olgeoya**

**Oh Tonight**

**Ah Ah Ah Ah tonight**

**Neol gidaril geoya**

**Neodo nal noh chigi shileheul geoya!**

Mereka ber- 7 menyelesaikan aksi mereka dengan memasang gaya masing- masing. Sorak sorai, tepuk tangan dan beberapa siulan terdengar meriah. Terutama Cool Girls. Apalagi, saat sebuah suara Bariton dan Bass terdengar dari pintu klub. Mereka menghentikan sorak sorai dan segala macan ke GaJe- an mereka untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Sorakan ricuh kembali terdengar, saat yang mereka lihat itu aalah Frame Boys yang sudah berubah gaya. Yang tadinya kayak mummi, kini mulai lebih mendingan.

Cool Girls berdiri dari kursi mereka, pergi ke belakang kursi mereka dan menendangnya dengan keras hingga jatuh dari panggung. Para siswi menyingkir dari jalur kursi maut tersebut. Cool Girls turun dengan uka sinis mereka. Dan, men- sejajarkan kursi mereka dan duduk. Karena kursi mereka ber- roda, mereka jadi mudah melakukanya.

" Kalian ber- 7. Kumpul di sini sebentar." Kata Hinata. Mereka ber- 7 berkumpul dengan pandangan heran.

Sakura melirik Frame Boys yang di kacangin di luar. " Kalian juga masuk." Kata Sakura dingin. Frame Boys masuk dengan santainya.

" Baiklah, aku dan dua makhluk ini sudah men- disusikanya barusan. Dan, ini hasilnya." Hinata melihat buku yang Sakura coret- coret barusan. " Energy kau dan Karin jadi pembawa acaranya. Schici, Scarlet, Sasame, dan Ten- ten bakalan nge- bawain lagunya 2NE1 yang Lonley. Koyuki, kau gak kupilih, soalnya kamu udah kebanyakan. Dan, takutnya kamu nanti bingung mau pilih yang mana. Ok?" Lanjut Hinata. Koyuki mengangguk mengerti.

" Dan, Duren. Apa maumu ke sini hah? Aturan 'kan kau udah di alam baka sana." Hinata melirik Frame Boys yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

" Jangan sinis dulu sadako..." Naruto langsung merinding waktu ngeliat Energy. Kelihatanya, mereka masih teringat masalah yang menyebabkan mereka seperti ini. Energy sendiri malah gak peduli.

"Masalah rencana ini." Naruto menunjukan sebuah kertas yang berisi sebuah data.

"Daftar peserta latihan kita nanti?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa secepat ini?"

"Ini hanya keputusan sementara. Kau isi aja yang udah tersedia, nani kalo ada perubahan 'kan gampang." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ini terlalu mudah." Hinata megeluarkan bolpoin tintanya yang berwarna ungu muda dengan boneka beruang kecil di atas tutupnya. "Ok. Yang lain itu masalah kepala sekolah kan?" Hinata menyerahkan ketas itu pada Naruto lagi.

"Yang terbaik yang akan menang nantinya Duren." Ucap Hinata dengan nada menantang.

"Hn. Kita lihat saja nanti sadako." Balas Naruto. Frame Boys pergi dengan santainya. Setelah kepergian tiga makhluk GaJe itu, Hinata berbalik sambil menyeringai.

"Semuanya! Ayo latihan!" Teriak Hinata. "Yaaa!" Balas yang lain bersemangat.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Baik Frame Boys maupun Cool Girls berlatih dengan semangat tanpa mengenal lelah agar tidak dipermalukan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Begitu juga dengan siswa biasa. Naruto dan Hinata juga mengatur jadwal mereka agar siswa biasa bisa ikut unjuk bakat mereka sekaligus memperbaki gerakan yang salah ataupun menambah gerakan.

Tak terasa, kini semuanya tinggal hitungan hari lagi. Hinata juga mengusulkan rekomendasikan-nya terhadap Energy nantinya. Untungnya, Tsunade menginjinkan. Daftar mati juga sudah dikeluarkan. (nb: daftar tetap) Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Tsunade mengubah privasi itu untuk umum, jadi, yang menonton latihan mereka nanti akan ada banyak orang.

"Energy, suaramu tololong sedikit diperkeras. Lalu tambahkan sedikit 'bumbu' kuno itu." Saran Hinata.

" Baiklah." Jawab Energy.

" Hoi Duren! Gimana persiapan pembawa acara-mu? Kalo latihan ini hancur, kau akan mati!" Kata Hinata dari kursi paling depan sambil berbicara lewat walkie talkie *bener gak tulisanya?

" Berisik kau Sadako! Hayate- sensei! Tolong agak diperkeras suaranya! Sebelah sini terlalu kecil!" Naruto menjawab panggilan Hinata dengan 'senang hati' dan berkata pada Hayate di ruangan sound system dengan walkie talkie khusus.

" Mengerti." Jawabnya. Rupanya, guru- guru banyak yang tertarik dengan acara ini. Makanya, mereka juga ikut membantu. Termasuk juga Hayate dengan muka melasnya. *plakk!*

" Panggungnya lumayan. Anak- anak dari Desain Ruangan ternyata ide- nya brilian sekali. Aku takjub." Komentar Ino.

"Aku setuju." Tambah Sakura.

" Oke! Jei- sensei! Putar musik hip- hop!" Kata Hinata pada saah satu walkie talkie. Dan, sebuah musik yang ber- nada Hip- hop mulai terdengar.

" Sakura kau sudah cek properti lain?" Tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk. "Ino, bagaimana dengan kostum?"

"Sudah semua. Dari yang kita ber- tiga dan yang utama." Jawab Ino santai.

"Hinata, rambutmu yang panjangnya selutut ini di gerai dan agak dibuat bergelombang ya? (disini, Hinata rambutnya panjang se- lutut)" Saran Ino.

" Baiklah. Sakura, tolong berikan foto ini pada nona Tsunade di belakang villa." Hinata memberikan selembar foto panggung yang akan di pakai nantinnya. Sakura menagngguk dan segera berlari meningalkan mereka.

"Ino, ini milikmu, kemarin aku menemukanya di dekat pohon." Hinata memberikan sebuah kalung berliontin 'I'.

"E-Eh?" Ino menyerikan alisnya keheranan.

"Kenapa? Ini punyamu 'kan? Ini 'kan inisialmu?" Benar saja, Hinata menunjukkan Symbol 'I' di kalung perak itu. Pasrah, Ino menerima kalung itu. 'Kalo ku temukan pemliknya, pasti ku kembaliakan' Inner Ino.

"Senpai, ini di taruh di mana?" Dua orang adik kelas yang sedang meng- gotong sebuah kardus yang kelihatanya cukup berat itu bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kalian taruh di belakang panggung saja, lalu kembali kemari. Aku mau minta tolong." Jawab Hinata. Dua adik kelas itu menurut dan segera pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Dobe! Yang sebelah sini terlalu keras! Kecilkan sedikit suaranya!" Kata Sasuke lewat walkie talkie. "Iya! Hayate- sensei! Tolong speaker dekat Sasuke suaranya agak di perkecil!" Hayate mengangguk dan agak memperkecil cuaranya.

"Puah, ini melelahkan!" Ternyata, Ino juga membantu mendekor ruangan.

Sakura kembali dengan membawa tiga kaleng jus. "Hinata! Ino! Kemari!" Panggil Sakura. Saat Hinata dan Ino sudah sampai, Sakura memberikan mereka masing- masing satu jus. Mereka ber- 3 minum jus tanpa bagi- bagi ke yang lain loh!

"Puah! Segarnya!" Komentar Ino.

"Benar, hari ini kita sibuk sekali." Tambah Hinata sambil meregangkan otot- ototnya.

"Gak ku sangka bakalan seribet ini." Keluh Sakura. Hinata dan Ino mengangguk setuju. "Apalagi setelah kejadian memalukan beberapa hari lalu. Haah..."

"Sudahlah, waktunya kita lanjutan pekerjaan kita." Setelah selesai dari istirahatnya, Cool Girls kembali ke kesibukan mereka.

.

.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, semua orang pulang. Kecuali Frame Boys dan Cool Girls yang sedang di panggil Tsunade.

"APAAA!? SEKOLAH LAIN!?" Teriak mereka ber- enam histeris. Bahkan, author yang lagi minum kopi jadi tersedak. Tsunade tersenyum- senyum jahat. Ada cicak didinding. *plak!*

"Benar sekali. Kita akan tunjukan pada sekolah lain kalo kita yang terbaik." Tsunade mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum semangat yang mengerikan. 6 anak GaJe tadi merinding disko.

"Baiklah itu terserah anda saja nona..." Jawab Naruto pasrah. Tsunade makin mengeluarkan aura yang membuat 6 Prince and Princess kita ini jadi merinding galau *loh?*

Skip Time

.

.

"Tinggal nunggu 2 hari lagi ya Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya nih! Gak nyangka banget!" Naruto nyengir.

"Jaketnya aku udah dapet. Ini yang paling mirip. Buat New World. Kalo buat Monalisa bisa besok." Kata Sai sambil melihat HP- nya.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memandang Sai dengan tatapan 'serius?' Sai mendengus bosan. Naruto dan Sasuke udah mikir ke dunia mereka sendiri dambil senyum- senyum GaJe. *Inget! Sasuke yang di sini suka tebar pesona!*.

"Kubunuh kau! Petan balikin tas- ku dan teman- temanku dasar preman KAMSEUPAY!" Frame Boys telinganya langsung bergerak saat mendengar suara itu. Mereka mengikuti asal suara itu dan, terlihatlah, Hinata Sakura, dan Ino dengan mata membunuhnya sedang mengejar 3 korban pembantaian mereka/ perampok yang sedang menaiki 2 motor. 1 motor ada yang goncengan ber- dua, Lalu yang motor yang satu- nya lagi cuma sendiri. O, ya. Tadi yang teriak itu Hinata. Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan menakutkan yang sangat- sangat- sangat- sangat-... *author digampar* me... na... kut... kan...

"Uah! ada mangsa!" Mata Naruto langsung bling- bling melihat 3 perampok yang siap menemui kesialan mereka.

"Aku ambil yang 2!" Kata Sasuke sambil memasang kuda- kuda bertarung- nya.

"Oh tidak bisa! mereka semua miliku!" Sai memasukkan HP- nya kedalam sakunya sambil tersenyum jahat.

Saat para perampok itu mulai mendekat, Naruto melompat dan menendang keras leher salah satu perampok itu. Saat perampok yang di depan sudah hampir jatuh, Sasuke melompat sambil bersalto kearah perampok yang dibonceng perampok yang dihajar Naruto tadi. Sasuke mengapit leher perampok itu dengan kedua kakinya dan bersalto ke belakang, tempat duduk motor itu digunakan- nya sebegai pijakkan tanganya. Naruto yang sudah penuh dengan kesadaranya langsung mengambil alih kemudi motor itu dan memutarnya dengan kaki kirinya kebagai porosnya ditambah tas- nya Hinata di lengan kananya. Sasuke yang kakinya masih berada di atas langsung cepat ia turunkan saat Naruto memutar motor itu. Plus, sasuke sedang memegang tas Sakura sekarang.

Bagian akhir- nya! mereka berdua berpose yang bikin author mau makan *?* tapi kenapa cewek- cewek yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tereak- tereak sambil nge- foto mereka yang lagi pose... er... cool?

Naruto lagi gaya- gayaan di atas motor. Kaki kiri- nya ia gunakan untuk menopang motor itu + Sasuke yang lagi nyender.

Sasuke kedua sikutnya ia tempelkan ke kursi belaknga motor itu dan badanya ia sandarkan ke motor. Dengan sedikit condong tentunya. Muka cool? selalu dihati.

Okeh! bersamaan dengan kejadian GaJe diatas tadi, mari kita bahan soal Sai.

Karena peramok ke- 3 agak belakangan, Sai melompat ke arah perampok yang sedang memasang muka ketakutan. Salah satu lengan- nya ia gunakan untuk mencekik sekaligus mendorong perampok itu. Sementara tanganya yang lain mengambil tas Ino. Dengan SANGAT berperi kerampokan, Sai membanting perampok itu dan jatuh ke jalan yang dingin .*panas ato apapun itu, yang ngerasain 'kan perampoknya, jadi tanya aja ama mereka*

Sai langsung mengambil alih kemudi motor itu. Unjung- ujungnya juga sama, dia juga masang pose gak jelas -,- Haah... kenapa Frame Boys kita ini...

"Woah! Kelihatanya 3 baboon itu berhutang pada kita!" Kata Sai.

"Benar sekali!" Tambah Sasuke.

Cool Girls berlari ke arah Frame Boys yang masih dalem pose aneh mereka.

"Sadako! kau berhutang padaku! Tatau gak akan ku kembaliin tas- mu!"

"Jidat kau juga!"

"Nona Babi! kau juga!"

Cool Girls masih berlari dan tidak menanggapi teriakan Frame Boys yang mirip rentenir bangkotan. *di tempat lain, Kakuzu lagi bersin- bersin sambil baca dialog*

Cool Girls semakin dekat dengan Frame Boys. Ke- 3 perampok itu rupanya masih bisa bangun. Mereka mengeluarkan aura gelap dan matanya bok... ber- kilat- kilat! Eh? bukanya itu pandangnya yah? udah ah! lanjut!

Rupanya Frame Boys tidak menyadari itu, saat ke- 3 perampok itu akan berdiri, barulah mereka menyadari. Dan saat itu juga Cool Girls datang dengan Tendangan keras + mematikan oleh Hinata, Pukulan maut oleh Sakura, dan bantingan yang bisa membangunkan raja Neptunus oleh Ino. Slow Motion untuk ini!

Perlahan- lahan, kaki mereka ber- 3 menginjak bumi dan tangan mereka ber- 3 menarik tas mereka dari makhluk super narsis. Slow Motion ooooooooooffffff... hooamz... *author! jangan ngantuk!*

"Selesai." Kata Ino sambil menarik tas- nya dari Sai.

"Merepotkan." Tambah Sakura.

"Hutang kami sudah terbalas. Sekarang, Girls, ayo pergi." Kata Hinata.

Kata- kata Cool Girls barusan sungguh singkat, padat dan jelas. Dengan santai, Cool Girls berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan santai. Seolah- olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Hoi! jangan pergi dulu! akh! kalo gini usahaku ngerjain si Sadako itu gagal!" Naruto ngacak- ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hooaa! bagaimana ini!" Tambah Sai yang histeris sendiri.

"Ditamah, kita harus nganterin perampok ini ke kantor polisi! haa! merepotkan!" Sasuke mencak- mencak.

Kalo ada wartawan lewat, mungkin besok sudah ada berita "Tiga orang gila di jalan berhasil mengalahkan perampok" atau "Tiga perampok yang malang menjadi pelampiasan tiga Cowok yang setres ditinggal/ diputusin pacarnya" atau mungkin bisa lebih gila dari itu. Itu semua tergantung readers.

Ok, ini cerita semakin ngelantur.

Kita beralih ke Cool Girls yang lagi sibuk sendiri.

"Sial! Berarti 'makhluk' brengsek itu pasti datang!" Hinata menendang kaleng bekas yang ada di depanya dengan keras. Sampai terpental beberapa meter.

"Masalah itu bisa tangani Hinata. Yang penting, kita bisa mengalahkan Trio Girly Boys itu dulu. Bukanya kau menganggap ini sebagai kompetisi, hm?" Ino memalingkan mukanya ke arah Hinata yang sedang bersungut- sungut.

"Ino benar Hinata. Jangan fokus ke orang itu dulu deh! Ungkapin semua eksmosi! Eksmosimu ke acara itu nanti!" Sakura kumat deh gila- nya.

"Yang benar itu emosi Sakura..." Kata Ino.

"Biarin... ya enggak boleh sirik..." Sakura melet- melet.

"Idih! Siapa juga yang mau sirik ama kamu!" Elak Ino.

"Mereka." Sakura menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan menggunakkan jepolnya sebagai pengganti telunjuknya. Hinata dan Ino menghentikkan langkah mereka dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Disitu, ada beberapa gadis yang berbisik- bisik sambil memandang Cool Girls dengan pandangan yang enggak enak dilihat. Sesuai kata Sakura. Sirik.

"Jiah! Kalo mereka mah gak usah diurusin!" Hinata berjalan dengan muka dongkol. Mau tau alasanya? Karena Sakura selalu aja nunjuk mereka- mereka yang gak suka ngelihat Cool Girls. Dan, rata- rata itu dilakukanya setiap di tempat umum!

"Hei! Tunggu kami!" Kata Sakura. Sakura dan Ino sedikit berlari mengejar Hinata yang sedang dongkol.

.

.

Rumah Naruto

.

.

"Menang! Hell yeah!" Naruto mencak- mencak di dalem kamarnya.

"Hoi baka! Bisa diem enggak?! Berisik tau!" Kata Pain dari depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya besok *padahal masih lusa* pasti bisa! Yeah!" Kata Naruto lagi. Pain telinganya bergerak- gerak. Dan, membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

Pas udah masuk, Pain malah Sweatdropped ngeliat Naruto yang lagi Hands stand dan menggigit pensil. Dikamar Naruto, disitu ada tulisan yang kelihatanya barusan ditempelnya. Begini tulisanya.

'Menang! Yeah! tuan Naruto pasti bisa menang!', 'Kalahkan Sadako itu!', 'Sadako is Loser! Naruto is The Best!' Dan, masih buuuaanyyakk lagi kertas yang ia tempel di dindingnya. Well, kalo Hinata ngeliat ini, pasti Naruto udah dihajar abis- abisan dengan author sebagai penontonya.

"Sadako? Siapa itu?" Tanya Pain.

"Bukknn ursnmu! *Bukan Urusanmu!*" Jawab Naruto yang lagi gigit pensil. Bukan bantal. *?*

"Hayooo... siapa itu... pacarmu yaaa?" Goda Pain.

"Bkknn! Prgi snnn! Ku menggu sj! *bukan! Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu saja!*" Protes Naruto.

"Kayaknya harus kubilang Kaa- san nih! Pergi ah~~ nanti kubilang Kaa- san kalo Naru- chanya ini udah punya pacar..." Pain ngelonyor pergi dari kamar Naruto tanpa menutup pintu.

Perlahan- lahan, naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya. Dan berdiri sambil mengambil pensil yang digigitnya.

"Dasar Aniki sialan!" Sungut Naruto. "Huh, kalo gini gimana mau bisa! Mendingan aku telfon Sai dulu aja yah?" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengambil HP Ceng- Ceng po- nya *digeplak* maaf, Hp N*kia x2- nya dari atas meja. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan HP- nya ke dekat telinganya.

'Halo?' Kata sebuah suara dari sebrang sana. Yang pasti dan gak bukan pastilah Sai. *jeng- jeng!*

"Ah! Sai! Gimana soal acara kita besok!" Tanya Naruto.

'Tenang aja! Semua udah siap! Oh, ya. Aku juga udah kasih tau ini sama Sasuke. Jadi, kita tinggal siap- siap aja. Plus, kamu gak mau kalah di kompetisi- mu sendiri 'kan?'

"Tentu aja enggak lah! Apalagi sama baboon- baboon itu!" Naruto duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Haha! Bagus- bagus.'

"Sai, Besok nih rambut mau diapain?"

'Humm... biasa aja lah. Tapi agak dimodip dikit sih. Biar gak monoton. Tapi itu terserah kamu aja. Daripada kubikin rambutmu ada warna item- nya plus tuh rambut Jigrak kubikin lurus.' Naruto bergidik geli membayangkan dirinya memakai style rambut yang dibicarakan Sai.

"Gak Gak Gak! Lupakan untuk rambut! Lagian juga nih rambut masih bisa bikin bidadari lupa diri, daah!" Naruto memutus sambungan dengan seenak jidat.

Di tempat Sai...

"Naruto! Tung-... Tuut! Tuut! Akh! Siat tuh anak! Main putus sambungan aja!" Sungut Sai.

Back to Naruto.

"Rambutku... jangan sampe! Jangan sampe!" Naruto mengelus rambutnya yang barusan author kasih minyak jelantah *?*

Oke. Ini cerita mulai gak nyambung.

Kita lihat ke Hinata.

.

.

Rumah Hinata

.

.

"Hooohh... Heah! *duak! Buak!*" Hinata kelihatanya sedang menendang sesuatu di halaman belakang rumahnya. Padahal 'kan ini udah malam.

Bentar, author nyalain senter dulu.

Oooh... Hinata lagi nendang sandsack. Kelihatanya dia lagi ngeluarin semua emosi dan ekspresi- nya. *?*

"Heeahh! Rasakan ini! *Duakk!*" Sandsack yang malang...

"Hinata! Apa yang kamu lakukan malam- malam dibawah pohon? Cepat masuk!" Panggil ibu Hinata.

"Latihan!" Balas Hinata.

"Seharusnya itu kamu lakuin waktu siang tadi! Sekarang ayo masuk! Gak baik malem- malem dibawah pohon! Nanti kesambet jin loh!" Kata ibu Hinata.

"Jin huh?" Hinata mengeluarkan aura gelap yang bikin semua makhluk hidup yang berada di dekatnya menjauh. Termasuk jin juga. "Mereka gak akan berani nyambet aku. Orang mereka udah ngejauh duluan." Akhirnya, Hinata masuk ke rumah dengan aura kelam.

Hanabi yang berada di ruangan tengah langsung heran sendiri. "Kak, kenapa kakan make iket kepala yang talinya sepanjang itu?" Tanya Hanabi sambil menunjuk ikat kepala berwarna kuning yang dipakai Hinata.

"Bodo amat. Ini bukan ikat kepala. Ini sabuk." Hinata berjalan ke kamarnya dengan aura suram. Hanabi? Masih heran tentunya. Ada apa dengan kakanya ini... Sabuk kok dipakai di kepala. Kurang kerjaan banget =.="

Dikamar, Hinata ternyata lagi galau! Wah, ternyata Nona kita yang satu ini juga bisa galau! Mau tau kenapa? Okeh! Author kasih daging! Eh, tahu!

Jawabanya adalah...

Hinata resah, dan gugup soal latihan bareng yang tinggal lusa besok. Karena, coba readers lihat, Hinata daritadi jalan mondar mandir kayak setrikaan aja.

"Tenang Hinata... tenang... mending telfon Ino saja yah?" Gumam Hinata. Hinata mengambil HP- nya yang ada di dalam tas selempang- nya yang berwarna Hitam.

Ia melihat kearah layar dan menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan HP- nya ketelinga.

"Ino... ayo jawab..." Gumam Hinata.

'Yo Hinata! Ada apa nih!?' Tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"Ino! Galau Ino! Galau! Galau!" Hinata histeris sendiri.

'Hoi hoi! Tenang mb'a bro! Kamu kenapa?' Ino jadi ikutan Histeris.

"Aku gak bisa tenang! Latihanya tinggal lusa besok! Entah kenapa aku gak bisa tenang!" Curhat Hinata.

'Oh. Soal itu. Itu namanya kamu terlalu semangat. Udahlah, bawa santai aja kali...' Saran Ino.

"Kan udah kubilang aku gak bisa tenang! Apalagi santai!"

'Kalo gitu coba kamu latihan dance ato nyanyi ato apalah. Nanti juga tenang sendiri.'

"Ok... aku coba dulu... bye..."

'Bye.' Hinata dan Ino sama- sama memutus sambungan.

"Ckckck... dasar si hyper semangat." Ino menggelang- gelangkan kepalanya. Dan, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi.

Setelah mendengar saran dari Ino, Hinata coba melatih gerakan dance- nya beberapa kali. Dimulai dari hip- hop dance, moderen dance, sampai break dance. Ternyata saran Ino membuahkan hasil. Kini, Hinata menjadi lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Ini selasa yah." Hinata duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit- langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

Tanpa ia sadari, badanya terhuyung ke belakang karena kelelahan. Kata lainya sih, tidur seketika.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

.

.

Hinata pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda gunung- nya yang berwarna biru. Memang, untuk beberapa hari tertentu, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengunakan sepeda. Hinata memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir sepeda dan mengunci sepedanya. Ia berbalik untuk menuju kelasnya sambil memainkan kunci sepedanya.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Seseorang memanggil namanya dan Hinata membalikan badanya. Ternyata yang memanggil Hinata adalah Konan. Kakak kelas yang sudah dianggap seperti kakanya sendiri oleh Hinata.

"Eh? Kak Konan? Ada apa?" Hinata memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa itu benar kau mengadakan latihan bareng antara Siswa dan Siswi?" Tanya Konan bersemangat.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata

"Uah! Jarang- jarang nih ada yang beginian! Udah lama! Sayang... padahal aku mau ikut... tapi tidak bisa karena persiapan ujian dan yang lain." Konan pundung.

"Eh? Bukanya Kak Konan bakalan tampil di acara perpisahan nanti?"

"Iya sih... tapi 'kan, aku juga mau yang ini..." Konan nangis bombay.

"Kalo kak Konan mau datang, besok dateng aja. Di Vila- nya nona Tsunade di jalan Go! 334!" Tawar Hinata.

Konan langsung bling- bling. "Serius? Yeay! Kalo gitu ayo kita ke kelas!" Konan langsung berubah ekspresi saaat mendengar tawaran Hinata barusan. Hinata? Sweatdropped tentunya.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas masing- masing, mereka berdua berbincang mengenai beberapa hal. Tak jarang jika mereka tertawa atau terkikik geli. Disamping itu juga, ada beberapa siswa yang menyapa mereka. Kelas mereka memang letaknya agak berjauhan. Jadi, Hinata sampai duluan sedangkan Konan masih harus berjalan.

Hinata masuk ke kelasnya dengan ekspresi biasa, tapi, Hinata harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan rapat karena hari ini Sakura piket. Kaitanya? Mari kita simak.

"HINATA! Bisa gak sih kamu sehari aja gak ada 'benda' ini di dalem laci mejamu!? 'Benda ini ampe berserakan tau! ngotorin kelas aja!" Omel Sakura sambil menunjuk ratusan amplop berwarna pink yang berserakan dekat meja Hinata. Hinata berjalan santai menuju meja- nya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kayak kamu enggak aja, Sakura." Kata Hinata santai.

"Punyaku 'kan gak sebanyak ini! Jadi masih bisa di tangani!"

"Kalian berdua jangan ribut pagi- pagi!" Kali ini, Ino ikut angkat bicara.

"Kyyaaa! Pangeran! Kereenn!" Teriakan para siswi terdengar dari luar kelas Cool Girls. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalo bukan Frame Boys.

"Wah! Pas sekali! Ini bisa digunakan!" Hinata memasang earphone ungu miliknya dan mengambil beberapa pucuk surat yang berada di dalam amplop.

"Kau mau apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino. Ino juga memakai Headset berwarna kuning.

"Mau kau apakan surat- surat itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang Headset- nya yang berwarna Pink.

Rupanya, Cool Girls udah nyiapin hal ini sebelumnya. Mereka memakai Headset biar gak denger suara- suara sorakan lebay.

"Kalian pada mau 'sarapan' gak? Kalo mau, ikutin permainaku." Hinata tersenyum jahat.

"Permainan apa? Mengerjai Trio Girly Boys itu lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sakura, kau bikin mereka kesandung ama sapu itu. Lakuin pas mereka mau masuk. Kamu ekting aja langi benerin sepatumu. Nah, 'kan ini Cuma bisa jatoh satu. Ato mungkin tiga- tiganya sekalian. Terus, nanti Ino, kamu bawa setumpukan suratmu terus bikin seolah- olah kamu kaget dan numpahin semua surat itu ke kepala mereka! Terus, nanti aku juga pura- pura kaget dan memarahi mereka. Sebagai gantinya, kita minta pertanggung jawaban mereka buat bantuin piket kita. Sekalian bawain semua surat ini ke atap sekolah!" Jelas Hinata. Sakura dan Ino langsung tertarik.

"Yosh! Aku setuju! Ayo kita lakuin!" Kata Sakura semangat.

"Menarik! Ayo mulai!"

"Yeah!" Sorak mereka ber- tiga.

Sakura sudah siap di dekat ambang pintu sambil berpura- pura membenarkan sepatu- nya. Mereka harus menambahkan penambahan ackting karena dikelas masih ada murid yang lain.

"Hinata... bantuin... berat banget nih!" Rengek Ino.

"Huh! Kamu nih!" Iya deh aku bantuin! Sini!" Dengan sekarung ackting, Hinata membantu Ino.

Ditempat Sakura, Sakura sedang mendengarkan suara dan langkah kaki dengan teliti. Dengan Hati- hati, Sakura memajukan gagang sapu itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Hinata dan Ino juga sudah hampir selesai dengan bagian mereka.

Hinata sedikit melihat ke dekat pintu. Saat Frame Boys sudah mulai mendekat, Hinata seperti memberikan sebuah sinyal.

"Sudah, segini saja dulu Ino! Aku udah keberatan!" Kata Hinata sambil membawa setumpuk surat. Yang juga merupakan sebuah sinyal.

"Uuh... berat baget!" Keluh Ino.

Hinata dan Ino berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Saat itu juga Sakura sudah siap dengan bagianya.

Mari kita lihat hasilnya.

Frame Boys berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas tanpa menghiraukan semua sorak- sorai para siswi.

Sesuai dugaan Hinata, mereka ber- tiga masuk secara bersamaan dan Sakura semakin menguatkan peganganya terhadap gagang sapu itu.

Naruto yang mau menyapa seluruk kelas langsung terhenti saat... "Selamat pagi se-... akh! *BRUK!*"

"Aduh!"

"Au!"

"Kyaaa!" Teriak para siswi.

Mereka ber- tiga tersandung gagang sapu Sakura. Dalam hatinya, Sakura sedang bersorak sorai. Tahap 1 Complete!

"Kyaa!" Ino yang kaget (ekting mas bro..) langsung menjatuhkan seluruh surat yang dibawanya ke kepala Frame Boys. Ino bersorak sorai dalam hatinya. Tahap 2 Complete!

"Ino kamu gak papa?" Tanya Hinata kawatir.

"E- enggak kok Hinata..." Ino menatap Hinata penuh arti... (aku berhasil!) Hinata menjawab tatapan Ino dengan muka sedikit lega maksudnya... (bagus!)

"Kamu sih gak papa! Lihat kita dong!" Sasuke sedang menyingkirkan puluhan surat yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Yah! Itukan salah kalian sendiri! Kenapa ngagetin Ino!" Bela Hinata.

"Mana kita tau!? Orang kita jatuhnya mendadak!" Kata Sai.

"Justru karena kalian jatoh mendadak ini kalian bikin ino kaget! Plus, kalian bikin kerja kami berdua sia- sia! Lihat nih! Surat- suratnya jadi berantakan!" Omel Hinata. Hinata masih membawa setumpuk surat ditanganya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kalian bawa surat!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ini surat dari fans tau! rencananya kita mau bawa ke atap buat dibaca waktu istirahat nanti. Eh, gara- gara kalian, semuanya jadi berantakan! Kasian 'kan yang udah nulis setengan mati harus dibuang gitu aja!" Hinata yang udah mulai kumat jiwa ekting- nya.

"Bentar- bentar, kelihatanya tadi kita nyadung sesuatu yah? Sampe jatuh begini." Kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Iya ya." Sai meliat ke arah dekat pintu. Disitu, ada Sakura yang lagi ekting benerin sepatunya yang dibikin lepas sendiri.

"Aturan kalian salahin temen kalian yang itu tuh!" Kata Sasuke gak terima. Sambil nunjuk Sakura yang lagi bangun dari jongkoknya sambil membawa sapu. Plus, mengalungkan heradset- nya ke lehernya.

"Loh? Kok suratnya jadi berantakan gini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini semua gara- gara kau tahu!" Sasuke mununjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku? Memang apa salahku? Daritadi aku benerin sepatuku kok! Apa kaitanya sana surat yang berserakan! Jangan cari masalah deh!" Elak Sakura.

"Karena sapumu itu kita kesandung terus nona Babi ini terkejut dan menjatuhkan seluruh suratnya ke kepala kami!" Kata Sai.

"Aneh, aturan'kan kamu udah tau ada kejadian kayak gini. Lagian juga jarak dari tempatmu barusan gak jauh dari sini." Kata Sasuke curiga.

"Itu mana aku tau! aku 'kan lagi dengerin musik! Ya, mana aku bisa denger! Lagian juga aku lagi nunduk!" Elak Sakura.

"Memang ada orang lagi nyapu make headset?" Tambah Naruto.

"Ini juga karena kalian tau! kita ber- 3 terpaksa make headset karena suara berisik Fans kalian itu! Daripada dengerin teriakan kayak gitu, mendingan juga dengerin musik!" Sakura ngomong p.l.

"Ehem..." Fans Frame Boys yang gak merasa diomongin gak baik langsung merasa tersinggung.

"Udah Cukup! Kalian! Trio girly Boys! Sebagai gati kalian untuk semua ini! Kalian harus gantiin tugas piket kami ber- 3 selama 2 bulan kedepan! Dan gak pake protes! Plus, kalian harus bantuin kami bawa surat ini ke atap! Kalian Mengerti!?" Amuk Hinata.

"Tapi itu 'kan ber awal dari Sa-..."

"Udah! Cukup gak usah ngalihin pembicaraan dan OOT! Pokoknya kalihan gak boleh protes! Kalo kalian protes! Aku suruh kalian make **PAKAIAN DALAM WANITA!**" Hinata menekankan kalimat tersebut plus, diperkeras.

Siswa dan Siswi yang mendengarnya langsung menganga. Ada juga yang tertawa. Tadinya Fans Frame Boys yang mau ngebantu langsung Kicep ngelihat Hinata marah. Apalagi Frame Boys yang sudah syok.

Cool Girls tertawa dan bersorak- sorai dalam hati. Karena mereka berhasi mendapat 'sarapan' yang menarik. Dan, akan awet sampai 2 bulan kedepan. Tahap 3 end Complete!

.

.

Waktu Istirahat

.

.

Well, beginilah Frame Boys, terjebak dalam perangkap Cool Girls. Mereka harus membawa surat yang banyaknya nauzubileh. Belom ditambah surat- surat mereka yang masih di dalam kelas. Yang paling berkesan adalah, Frame Boys seperti domba yang digiring pengembala saja. Karena, Cool Girls mengawasi mereka sambil memasang seringaian. Jadi, jika mengelak, hadiahnya adalah sebuah hukuman yang sangat memalukan.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Frame Boys menaruh tumpukan kertas yang mengunung itu di dekat tangki air.

"Akhirnya!" Sorak Naruto.

"Badanku!" Keluh Sai.

"Hoi! Kami sudah selesai!" Kata Sasuke.

Cool Girls muncul dari arah pintu tangga dengan muka bosan.

"Masih ada lagi! Ambil 3 sandsack yang ada di ruangan beladiri lalu bawa kemari." Perintah Sakura.

"APA? Bukanya itu dilluar-..." Sai mau protes tapi...

"Ino, kau sudah siap 'hadiah'- nya?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

"Hn." Kata Ino. Frame Boys langsung merinding.

"I- iya deh! Kami ambil!" Kata Sasuke gak ikhlas. Akhirnya, Frame Boys kembali berlari turun untuk mengambil sandsack di ruang beladiri yang jaauuhh sekalleee...

"Buka surat." Kata Hinata malas. Hinata mendekati tumpulan surat itu diikuti Sakura dan Ino. Mereka duduk melingkar dan membuka surat- surat itu satu- persatu. *gilee*

Hinata mengambil selembar amplop dan mengambil surat di dalamnya. "Untuk Hinata- chan yang manis... Jika melihat wajahmu... aku merasa berada di surga. Gile yang bikin nih surat! Memangnya mukaku ini tempat apa!" Omel Hinata.

"Kasian... coba lihat punyaku... Sakura- chan yang manis... kau selalu berada di dalam hatiku. Jyah! Surat apaan nih! Memangnya aku lagi berada di dalam hatinya apa! Aturan 'kan ditulis bayang- bayang wajahmu! Dasar!" Sakura nyerocos.

"Gak ada bedanya jidat! Kira- kira gimana nih punyaku? Humm *krsk* Ino, oh Ino. Wajahmu bagai seorang perincesssss *?* yang ada di bulan. I Love U My Babi! AKKHH! Surat macam apa ini! Yang bikin surat sok bahasa inggris tapi gak bisa! Dasar KAMESEUPAY! Mana ada kata- kata yang sering di ucapin si mayat Idup itu!" Ino frustasi.

"Haha! Gak ada bedanya 'kan!" Tawa Hinata dan Sakura.

Surat yang dibaca mereka bertiga tadi gak langsung dibuang. Surat itu mereka kumpulkan dan disimpan dalam sebuah ruangan khusus. Well, meski isi suratnya jelek, mereka ber- 3 masih bisa menghargai karya orang lain. Biar kata orang kejam, tapi masih bisa menghargai.

Brakk! Pintu atap itu dibuka oleh tiga makhluk yang memegang sandsack. Cool Girls tidak bergiming dan masih tetap membaca surat mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali. Lari atau ngesot huh?" Kata Hinata yang sedang membaca surat.

"Kami bahkan hampir selesai membaca semua surat ini. Itu juga masih ditambah komentar." Tambah Sakura.

"Benar- benar." Ino menimpali.

"Hahhh... masih mending mau kami lakuin! Kalo kami lagi gak baik mungkin-..." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Kalian udah make pakaian dalam wanita." Potong Sakura dengan nada dingin sambil membaca suratnya.

"Heeii! Hargailah sedikit usaha kami! Bentar lagi juga 'kan ada acara! Seharusnya kita latihan! Bukan- nya melakukan hal konyol semacam ini!" Oceh Naruto.

"Ino, kau yang paling pandai fashion. Kira- kira warna apa yang cocok untuk mereka ber- 3? Bra berwarna oranye kemerah- merahan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada malas.

"Terserah kau saja Hinata. Tapi menurutku mereka lebih cocok memakai warna mencolok seperti Pink, atau Merah." Jawab Ino.

"Akan terasa sangat menyenangkan jika mereka juga kita jemur dilapangan sekolah." Tambah Sakura.

Frame Boys langsung merinding setengah mati, berkeringat dingin dan badan panas dingin mendengar itu. Membayangkanya saja mereka gak sanggup.

"Selesai. Sekarang, ayo ikat kemua ini. Amplop- nya buang saja." Kata Hinata sambil menggulung ratusan surat itu.

"Bukanya ini sudah mau masuk Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Memang sekarang sudah waktunya kelas mulai." Jawab Hinata Santai.

"Oh. Lalu mau kita apakan mereka?" Ino menunjuk Frame Boys yang jadi patung pancoran *?*

"Entahlah." Jawab Hinata enteng.

"Dasar kejam." Komentar Sakura. Cool Girls pergi membawa bergulung- gulung surat untuk disimpan di ruangan surat mereka.

Saat mereka kembali, Frame Boys masih dalam keadaan mematung. Kata lainya, mereka ngelamun, sambil duduk. Ino menatap Hinata yang sedang bosan. "Apa kita harus membolos?" Tanya- nya.

"Entahlah. Itu masalah nanti." Hinata menatap langit yang sedang cerah.

"Kalo begini, kita tidak ada bedanya dengan Shikamaru." Kata Ino.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kalo kita basket?" Usul Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi, sedang malas." Komentar Sakura.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu. Saat itu Juga Cool Girls bersembunyi. Karena merasakan yang datang ini kelihatanya sesorang yang akan menggangu saat malas mereka.

Saat orang itu menampakan dirinya, kelihatanya itu Kiba. Saat Hinata sedikit menengok ke arah Frame Boys yang mematung, rupanya itu memang Kiba.

"Hei! Kalian bertiga cepat sadar!" Kiba menendang punggung Frame Boys.

DUAAK!

"Aduh! Kiba! Kamu apa- apaan sih!?" Protes Naruto.

"Maen tendang- tendang aja!" Timpal Sai.

"Sakit tau!" Tambah Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kalian ngelamun! Terus, dimana Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sekarang?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mana kami tau!" Kata Naruto sambil mengelus- elus punggungnya yang sakit.

"Cari aja ndiri!" Tambah Sai.

"Bukanya tadi kalian bersama mereka?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Yah elah. Nanya memulu nih anak! Tadi kita memang bareng mereka, seterusnya mana kita tau!" Kata Sasuke kesel.

"Tapi 'kan..."

"Udah ah! Capek ngomong ama loe! Ayo cuy kita cabut aja! Biarin si Kiba disini!" Frame Boys pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendirian yang melongo.

"Hei! Jangan tinggal aku!" Kiba- pun berlari menyusul Frame Boys.

Saat keadaan sudah aman, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Cih. Kalo gini ceritanya, mendingan kita ke ruangan band aja!" Kata Hinata.

"Benar. Disini gak aman." Ino setuju.

"Bukanya diruangan Band tambah gak aman?" Komentar Sakura.

Hinata langsung berfikir keras. "Olahraga, enggak... Band, enggak... Radio, apalagi... Kantor guru, cari mati... kolam renang, aku lupa bawa baju renang... Kelas yang lagi kosong... ah! Itu dia!" Hinata menjentikan jarinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Gimana kalo kita maen ke kelas yang lagi kosong guru?" Usul Hinata.

"Hah? Itu mana mungkin Hinata! Kalo make kecepatan ala Sadako- mu mungkin masih bisa!" Kata Sakura.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka blo'on. *digeplak*

"Kelas yang kosong jam pelajaranya itu jauh! Kita juga harus ngelewati kelas yang lagi pelajaran!" Jelas Sakura.

"Terus gimana dong!" Kata Hinata Pasrah.

"Hei kalian! Coba lihat kemari!" Panggil Ino pada Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Hinata berjalan menuju Ino yang sedang berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. "Coba kalian lihat itu." Ino menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Kelihatanya, kelas mereka sedang belajar di luar kelas.

"Kelihatanya, bukan Cuma kelas kita aja. Kelas lain juga ada!" Kata Hinata.

"Tunggu, untuk apa speaker dan alat- alat musik itu?" Sakura menunjuk segerombolan anak ada yang membawa speaker jumbo.

"Pasti ada pertunjukan dadakan yang diadakan nona Tsunade." Duga Hinata.

"Duh, aku gak bisa ngelihat seberapa jauh. Mataku rasanya sulit sekali." Keluh Hinata.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Hinata." Kata Sakura.

"Benar." Tambah Ino. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

NGGIIINGGG! TESH! DUK! TESH! Suara mic yang sedang di pas- kan saja sampai terdengar Cool Girls yang berada di atas atap sekolah.

"Kita lihat pertunjukanya yuk!" Ajak Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa menit saja." Kata Ino.

"Kita bikin penyamaran dulu!" Kata Hinata. Sakura dan Ino menjadi heran. "Itu biar kita gak dikenali and gak ikutan dalem acara itu. Ngerti?" Sakura dan Ino mengangguk mengerti.

Alhasil, Cool Girls dengan penyamaran dadakan mereka ikut melihat acara itu.

Hinata yang rambutnya panjang di ikat dua dan menyisakan bagian depan rambutnya. Poninya ia miringkan ke arah kanan. Plus, dia memakai topi yang berwarna pink. Sakura yang rambutnya panjang se- bahu ia kuncir kuda. Ia juga mengenakan topi berwarna biru muda. Ino menggerai rambutnya yang panjang dan memakai topi berwarna Hijau.

Saat mereka berjalan mendekati panggung, tidak ada yang mengenal mereka karena topi mereka juga setengah menutupi wajah.

"Sejauh ini penyamaran kita berhasil." Bisik Sakura. Hinata dan Ino mengangguk setuju.

Saat mereka sudah sampai, Sakura bertanya pada seorang siswa. Tentunya, ia juga mengganti suaranya.

"Ano... maaf, ini sebenarnya ada acara apa sih? Kok kayaknya mendadak banget?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, ini katanya senpai kita yang udah kelas 3 mau nampilin pertunjukan sebelum mereka ujian." Jawab anak itu.

"Ooohh..." Sakura ber- ooh... ria dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah panggung. "Stt... kalian udah pada tau 'kan mau ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata dan Ino. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru Guy masuk sebagai MC. 'Kelihatanya mereka salah pilih MC!' Inner para siswa dan siswi.

"Halo murid- muridku semuanya! Apa kabar kalian!? Pastinya sehat 'kan?! Tentusaja! Karena kalian masih muda! Heaa! Mari tunjukan semangat masa muda kalian!" Guy dengan narsis- nya buat pertanyaan sendiri and jawab sendiri. Para penonton langsung sweatdropped.

"Hea semuanya! Ayo teriak FIRE!"

Krik, Krik, Krik. Para murid masih diam. Yang terdengar hanya suara jangkriknya Shino. Kelihatanya, Shino lupa untuk tidak membawa hewan peliharaan ke sekolah.

Guy masih belum nyerah. Konan yang melihat dari jauh langsung naik panggung. "Ara- ara. Sensei, kelihatanya anda terlalu bersemangat." Konan naik panggung sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menatap para penonton. "Ohayou Minna!" Sapa Konan.

"Ohayou Senpai! Gyaaa! Konan- senpai canttikkk!" Sorakkan GaJe mulai terdengar.

"Nah, semuanya pasti udah pada tau 'kan? Karena bentar lagi anak kelas 3 bakalan ujian. Mungkin ini pertunjukan terakhir di sekolah ini. Lalu, baru dilanjutkan dengan perpisahan." Kata Konan.

"Yaaah... padahal masih pingin ketemu dan ngelihat Konan- senpai tampil..."

"Iya... Deidara- senpai dan Pain- senpai juga..." Para murid langsung memasang muka sedih.

"Ara- ara. Karena itu, kali ini kita bakalan nge- hibur kalian! Lagipula, bukan- kah besok ada latihan bersama antara ekskul Music and Dance Putra dan Putri? Wah! Pasti seru!" Hibur Konan. "Kelihatanya kita harus berterima kasih pada Frame Boys dan Cool Girls yang udah mau berkorban buat nge- bikin acara itu. Padahal Frame Boys dan Cool Girls terkenal tidak akur ya? Kalian harus berterima kasih pada mereka. Karena, jika mereka tidak mau, mungkin acara itu tidak akan ada."

"Stt...! kenapa sih! Kita harus dibawa- bawa!" Sakura menyikut kedua temanya sambil berbisik.

"Mana aku tahu...!" Balas Hinata.

"Iya nih!" Tambah Ino.

"Wops! Lihat ini! Kelihatanya sudah waktunya! Guy- sensei! Tolong ya!" Kata Konan. Kemudian, Konan turun dari atas panggung. Para murid langsung resah.

"Okeh! Sekarang waktu yang kalian tunggu- tunggu! Penampilan dari Akatsuki CS Feat Frame Boys!" Guy langsung ngeluarin jempolnya. Para murid langsung berteriak Histeris.

"Kyyaa!"

"Dan, ini adalah pertunjukan Boyband! Jadi, bersiaplah! *cling!* Akatsuki CS Feat Frame Boys. Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Dino! Super Junior- MR. Simple!" Guy dengan secepat kilat turun dari panggung. Well, anggotanya bukan 10 lagi soalnya Akatsuki + Frame Boys Cuma 9 orang kalo dijumlahin. Minus untuk Konan.

Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi, yah, tau lah, namanya anak sekolah. Pasti baju ada yang dikeluarin.

Musik mulai terdengar...

**Because you naugty, naughty**

**Hey! Mr. Simple!**

**Because you naughty, naughty**

**SUJU ganda!**

"KYAAAA! Kereenn!"

Akatsuki Cs dan Frame Boys Cs membuat gerakan Dance dan kombinasi posisi dengan hebat.

Pain maju pertama.

**Sesang- ee nae mamdaero ahn dwendago hwaman naemyuhn geurhul piryo uhbji**

Disusul Itachi.

**Guhkjuhngdo paljada jageun ire nuhmoo yuhnyuhnhaji malja mome johji anha**

Teriakan para Siswi semakin menggila.

Kali Ini di susul Sasori

**Suhngjuhgi johaddaga nappadaga geuruhn guhji mwuh heung!**

**Shiljuhgi olladdaga dduhruhjyuhdda geuruhn ddaedo ijji**

Di susul Dino

**Uhjjuhmyuhn gwaenchanha swiuh ganeun guhtdo joha modeun guhshi ddae ddae ddae ddae ddaega inneun guhnikka**

Dino sempet- sempetnya aja ngelirik salah satu cewek.

Sayangnya, itu gak berlangsung lama. Soalnya Hidan udah ngambil bagianya.

**Geudaega namjaramyuhn chingool manna sool han jane tuhruhbuhrigo (Alright!) Alright**

Deidara menyanyi dengan suara khas- nya

**Geudaega yuhjaramyuhn chingool manna sooda dduhruh nallyuhbuhrigo (Alraight!) Alright, Alright!**

Mereka mengganti posisi mereka. Kini, Frame Boys di depan.

"KYYYAA! Kereeenn!" Sorak para siswi.

"Ino, Sakura. Kelihatanya kita ber- 3 harus berpencar." Kata Hinata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari atas panggung. Melihat 9 orang yang sedang unjuk kemampuan.

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaenun geudaenun geudareo muhtjyuh**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaenun geudaenun geudareo muhtjyuh**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari panggung juga.

"Iya nih!" Tambah Ino.

Super Junior dadakan kita aksinya semakin heboh.

**Gaja gaja uhsuh gaja makyuhsseul ddaen doragaja golchi apa jukkeddamyuhn oneul harooman nolgo boja**

**Ahn geuraedo guhchin sesang jooguhra ddwimyuhn naman jichyuh gidaryuhbwa ahkkyuhdwuh bwa nuhui nari god oltenikka**

"Aku ngerasa bakalan ada firasat buruk. Mendingan kita agak jauh- jauhan, tapi jangan sampe nimbulin kecurigaan." Jelas Hinata. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk.

Mereka ber- 3 pergi dari tempat awal mereka ke tempat yang agak lebih jauh.

Hinata mundur dari tempat awalnya, Sakura ke kanan panggung, Ino ke kiri panggung.

**Blow your mind... gara Mr. Simple**

**Blow your mind... ddaega wajjanha dooryuhwuh malgo**

**Blow your mind... gaja Mr. Simple**

**Blow your mind... ddaega wajjanha joonbi dwaejjanha**

Deidara kembali bernyanyi.

**Sok ssuhkneun iri han doo gaji anin sesange woorin sara geughun aedo ara**

Disusul Sai.

**Mwuh iruhke uhryupna woori jal muhkgo jal jago ddo jarhamyuhn geuruhke hamyuhn dweji**

Deidara kembali bernyanyi.

**Geudaega hwaga namyuhn chingool manna dwitdamhwaro pooruhbuhrigo (Alright!) Alright!**

Bagian ini, Hinata yang paling gak suka. You know? Ini giliran Naruto.

**Geudaega gweropdamyuhn norae boolluh sori jilluh nallyuhbuhrigo (Alright!) Alright, Alright!**

Para Pangeran kita ini kembali bernyanyi bersama dan diiringi dengan musik yang berirama pop. Dengan gerakan Dance yang super energik dan kompak, mereka berhasil membuat para gadis menjerit kagum minus untuk Cool Girls dan Konan.

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaenun geudaenun geudareo muhtjyuh**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaenun geudaenun geudareo muhtjyuh**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**

**Dance!**

Pain, Sasuke, itachi dan Hidan membentuk posisi persegi dengan Naruto di tengahnya yang melakukan gerakan berakdance seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam, saat dikamarnya.

Mereka ber- 5 membuat gerakan patah- patah lalu Naruto membuat gerakan hands stan lalu kemudian mereka kembali ke posisi awal mereka kembali, dan melanjutkan lagu yang dinyanyikan kembali oleh Sai.

**Jayooran ge mwuh geuri byuhlguh inna**

Di balas Sasuke.

**Just get it get it**

Disusul Dino.

**Sosohan iltarui jaemi**

Di balas Naruto.

**Doongdoongdoong koongkoongkoong**

Sebenarnya, Naruto agak sweatdroped saat menyanyikan bagian ini, tapi, itu semua tidak diperlihatkanya.

Sasuke membalas.

**Sarainneun geudael neukkigo shipna**

Ditambah Dino.

**Just grab it grab it**

Sasuke melanjutkan.

**Gaseum ddwineun nae kkoongdeurui yegi**

Naruto kembali dengan bagian lagu yang dinyanyikanya.

**Doongdoongdoong koongkoongkoong**

Akatsuki cs, Sasuke dan Sai agak sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto. Justru karena itu mereka lebih semangat.

**(All: Because you naughty, naughty)**

Pain menyayi di pertengahan bersama Hidan.

Pain memulai duluan.

**Ije guhkjung hajima apen joheun nari ol guhya shimgakan yegin da dwiro mirwuhdoogo**

Lalu disusul Hidan.

**Oneureun balkge woosuhbwa geudaeui hwanhan wooseume modoo giboon jihajyuh**

Hidan dan Pain kembali ke posisi mereka lalu melanjutkan lagu mereka.

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaenun geudaenun geudareo muhtjyuh**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaenun geudaenun geudareo muhtjyuh**

**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**

**Gaja gaja uhsuh gaja makyuhsseul ddaen doragaja golchi apa jukkeddamyuhn oneul harooman nolgo boja**

**Ahn geuraedo guhchin sesang jooguhra ddwimyuhn naman jichyuh gidaryuhbwa ahkkyuhdwuh bwa nuhui nari god oltenikka**

**Blow your mind... gara Mr. Simple**

**Blow your mind... ddaega wajjanha dooryuhwuh malgo**

**Blow your mind... gaja Mr. Simple**

**Blow your mind... ddaega wajjanha joonbi dwaejjanha**

**Bwara Mr. Simple**

Mereka meng- akhiri lagu dengan pose berkelompok yang menurut Hinata cs aneh.

Tapi, itu malah nge- bikin para gadis semakin meng- gila dengan teriakan mereka.

"Cih! Merepotkan! Harusnya aku gak ke sini tadi!" Decih Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi, ia juga menabrak seorang cowok ber- rambut berwarna cokelat tua.

"Hei! Kalo jalan lihat- lihat dong! Dasar! Makanya! Kalo make topi jangan sampe nutupin mata!" Kata cowok itu kesal.

Jika bisa, Hinata ingin menampar atau menunju cowok itu. Tapi, sekarang ini ia tidak bisa karena masih mode menyamar.

"Maaf, aku-..." Hinata mau meminta maaf, tapi, ucapanya ia hentikan karena mendengar suara yang sangat familiar atau malah menyebalkan dari atas panggung. Otomatih, Hinata menoleh.

"Gimana pertunjukannya tadi? Bagus enggak?" Tanya Naruto.

"KEREEN!" Jawab para siswi.

"Cih! Ini Cuma basa- basi gak berguna!" Hinata berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi! Lagi- lagi terhenti karena ucapan Naruto.

"Mana si Sadako bersama kedua temanya itu? Padahal, aku mau menantangnya." Kata Naruto santai. Nyadar hoi! Kamu lagi pake mic yang speakernya kayak ada konser yang ngelibatin 12 negara besar! Sebentar... 12? Ah biarin aja! *digeplak

"Mungkin mereka terlalu takut untuk itu Dobe. Karena aku gak lihat si Jidat itu." Komentar Sasuke. Dahi Sakura mengeluarkan perempatan.

"Benar sekali, mana nona Babi itu? Artinya kita menang untuk kali ini!" Tambah Sai sambil tersenyum yang membuat para gadis meleleh. Ino menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak tidak. Ini belum seru tanpa tantangan. Benar 'kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada para gadis. Cewek- cewek yang ada di tempat itu langsung berteriak- teriak. Tapi itu justru membuat Cool Girls serasa mau muntah.

"Nona Sadako,Babi dan Jidat! Ayo keluar!" Panggil Frame Boys dengan nada mengejek.

"Sabar... sabar..." Sakura menenangkan dirinya sambil mengelus- elus dadanya.

"Sabar... sabar..." Ino menundukan kepalanya yang sudah merah marah.

"Sabar... sabar... Sakura... Ino... kalian juga sabar yah... kalo enggak, bisa- bisa mampus kita..." Hinata berjalan lurus untuk menjauhi panggung itu dengan muka tertunduk.

Ia sempat menyikut beberapa gadis yang sedang terpaku pada panggung. Jadi, yang disikiut Hinata hanya men- decih lalu menatap panggung lagi.

"Kita hitung aja yah!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ayo!" Kata Sai setuju.

"Terus, kita tunjuk mereka!" Tambah Naruto.

"3..."

"2.."

"1... Sekarang!" Kata mereka ber- 3 kompak.

Mareka ber- 3 memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah penonton lalu melihat ke kanan dan kiri panggung mencari Cool Girls.

"Sadako! Mau kemana kau hah! Make acara pake topi segala!" Naruto menunjuk lurus ke arah penonton.

'Deg!' Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti. Para penonton mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dan, sampailah pada Hinata yang menunduk sambil mematung.

'Sial! Dasar duren sialan!' Inner Hinata. Terdengar bisikan para penonton di sekitar Hinata.

"Hah? Masa sih ini Hinata itu?" Kayaknya gak mungkin!" Bisik salah seorang siswi.

"Iya, benar." Jawab Siswi yang lain setuju. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari kepalanya, Giginya ber- gemeretak, author kehabisan kata. *digeplak*

'Hinata... bertahanlah...' inner Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino juga berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan panggung, tapi...

"Kau mau kemana Jidat!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura yang berada di kanan panggung.

"Kau juga mau kemana nona Babi? Urusan kita belum selesai." Tambah Sai yang menunjuk arah kiri panggung.

'Sial! Mereka benar- benar harus di musnahkan!' Inner Cool Girls. 'Rahasia sudah terbongkar! Maka harus di luruskan!'

"Hei! Kalian mau berpura- pura seperti patung? Wah! Ini sekalian pembalasan kami saat di atap tadi ya! Kalian membuat kami jadi patung hidup!" Kata Sai. Seluruh penonton terkejut.

"Hei! Ayo cepatlah! Nanti tomat keburu berwarna biru!" Tambah Sasuke.

"Iya nih! Kalo kalian gak mau kemari, kalian pecundang dong!" Kata Naruto.

Mari lihat di belakang panggung sejenak...

"I- Itachi..." Kata Pain terbeta- bata.

"Pa- Pain..." Kata Itachi terbata- bata.

"Serius deh. Apai itu beneran Ototou kita? Benar- benar jauh dari biasanya kalo menyangkut pertandingan dengan gadis- gadis itu ya?" Kata mereka ber- 2 bersamaan.

"Huuh... Hinata- chan ku yang imut kenapa jadi begitu?" Konan mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Pain! jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata- ku, kita putus!" Ancam Konan dengan aura buruk. Wajah Pain langsung membiru, ia hanya bisa diam saja, karena, jika ia membantah, pasti Konan akan lebih marah.

Balik ke panggung...

"Pe... cun... dang?" Kata Cool Girls dengan aura gelap. Mereka ber- 3 mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka lalu berbalik dengan slow motion + angin. Sambil buka topi tentunya...

"Lihat- lihat dulu siapa yang kau panggil 'Pecundang' Pecundang!" Kata Cool Girls bersamaan dengan suara sangat keras.

Secara bersamaan, mereka ber- 3 berbalik dan membuka topi mereka dengan angin yang author bawa dari sungai. *?* (digeplak)

Para penonton disekitar Cool Girls langsung terbelalak saat melihat Cool Girls yang berada di dekat mereka. Apalagi yang marahin Hinata tadi, mukanya udah pucet pasi sambil komat- kamit.

"Kami terima tantangan kalian Frame Boys! Ayo kita bertanding!" Kata Cool Girls galau.(marah + semangat + kesal + sebal + benci= galau *?*) Mereka ber- 3 menunjuk ke arah panggung.

Meskipun Cool Girls berada di bawah panggung, tapi suara mereka yang super duper keras itu bisa sampai terdengar di atas panggung. Frame Boys menyeringai.

"Okeh!" Frame Boys ganti menunjuk. Jadinya? Tunjuk- tunjukan deh n,n *ditampar*

"Ara- ara, sepertinya suasana disini terlalu tegang dan panas. Lebih baik kita dinginkan saja ya?" Konan naik ke panggung bersama Deidara sambil tersenyum.

Deidara berjalan ke arah Keyboard lalu mengatus setting- nya. Konan menundukan kepala- nya. Pain, Hidan, dan itachi menyeret Frame Boys dari panggung untuk turun. Tentunya dengan ronta- rontaan. Kayak anak kecil gak mau keramas.

"Aku gak mau turun! Pertandingan harus dilanjutkan!" Kata Naruto.

"Udahlah!" Pain menyeret Naruto. Suer, dia kerepotan.

Itachi dan Hidan sama aja repotnya kayak Pain.

"Udahlah! Kalo mau nyelesaiin tantangan, selesaiin aja di ranjang!" Kata Hidan ngeres mode. Ucapanya itu langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Pain cs. Untungnya, Mic- nya udah di ambil Dino tadi. Jadi, ucapan Hidan yang keterlaluan tadi bisa di toleransi.

Cool Girls? Berterimakasih- lah pada Kurenai, Anko dan Shizune yang berhasil menahan Cool Girls yang hampir mengamuk.

Konan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bertangga nada tinggi tapi lembut. Berkat lagu konan- lah Cool Girls dan Frame Boys bisa tenang.

**.**

**.**

**~0.0~**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, setelah pertunjukan Gaje singkat dan penuh keonaran itu berakhir, Frame Boys masih harus meng- oordinir persiapan untuk besok. Tentunya Naruto lebih menyerahkan tugas itu ke Sasuke yang otak- nya encer.

Murid- murid yang lain pun juga banyak yang menyewa tempat untuk latihan terakhir mereka. Sementara itu juga, author lagi di suap Hinata make ancaman 'kalo loe gak bikin kita menang thor, gue bikin loe jadi patung pancoran!'. Well, lupakan saja hal yang author di ancam tadi.

Tsunade yang secara diam- diam mengundang para orang- orang penting dan wartawan sengaja memberitahukan kepada mereka agar berpakaian selayaknya orang biasa. Dan saat itu juga ia akan menunjukan kehebatan siswa dan siswi Konoha. Memikirknaya saja Tsunade sampai tertawa jahat dengan aura gelap di ruanganya.

.

.

Apakah latihan bersama besok akan berjalan mulus?

Apakah Hinata dan Naruto akan kembali membuat ke onaran?

Apakah Internet author akan meng- connet dengan cepat? *plak!*

Apakah 'sesuatu' yang Hinata perkirakan akan menjadi nyata?

Mari kita saksikan episode berikutnya

**Training or Chalengging?**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan gaje author**

Taram! *author muncul dengan background kertar krep bertebaran*

Rani- chan is come back setelah ujian, kenaikan kelas, puasa, pesantren, dan masalah laptop yang hampir aja bikin author setres.

Oke, apa barusan itu?

Yah ampun, gak nyangka banget! fic ini udah ditagih- tagih terus! ada yang dari Facebook atau PM! wah! author malu!

Oh, ya, ini balesan review- nya!

◊**KarinHyuga: **Kyaaa! Rani jadi malu dipanggil make sufiks '-nee'! *digampar* Haha! panggil aja Rani- chan! soalnya Rani baru kelas 8 SMP n,n Oh, ya, OC- nya udah ditambah tuh! review lagi ya n,n

**©Shichi Hazaru & Guest: **Sekali lagi, Rani jadi malu dipanggil make sufiks '-san' kyyaa! *dijitak* Wah! Shichi terlalu memuji n,n sampe download lagunya? Wah! Yaa ampun! Rani gak nyangka banget lohh! Nah, OC- nya juga udah ditambahin noh! Gomen ya kalo dapet yang gak dipinginin n,n" Oh, yang mereka nyanyiin itu lagunya **W- inds, Superlover. **Ampe penasaran?! *digetok palu* waahh! Yaampun sekali lagi, Rani gak percaya! *nangis terharu dengan lebay* Kyaaa! Oke! Review lagi ya! *ngarep*

҉**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**: Gyaaahahahahahahaha! *ngakak terus ditendang* Lain kali bagi- bagi dong asinan/ manisanya! Soalnya Rani juga pengen *huu!** Makasih ya pujianya juga! n.n Lain kali makanya ati- ati ya! Biar gak tepar lagi n,n

◊**Rahmadan- kun: **Oke! Ini udah update!

©**NaruHina LavenderOrange: **Seperti kata Rani diatas tadi, Rani malu banget! Nih fic ternyata ampe ditunggu- tunggu! Kyyaaa! *digampar* Nah! Ini udah update!

**Andi: **Maaaakkaasssiiihhh yaaa! n.n

҉**Sendal: **Oke! Makasih ya review- nya!

**.**

**.**

Itu dia review yang Rani dapet! Makasih ya yang udah mau nge- review dan nge- follow/ fav!

Akhir kata...

Review ya!


End file.
